Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: First FanFiction I've written so please forgive me over this summary this is an idea I got a while ago and I hope you enjoy it. A young Child with a Demon sealed inside of his is sent from another world and land outside of a Guild and found by a Grandfather and his Grandson.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:The Fairy Tail Shadow.

Chapter 0: Prologue

It was the early morning of October 11th in Konaha. The night before the Village Hidden in the Leaves had lost not only the Fourth Hokage Minato Namekaze but his wife Kushina Uzumaki the former Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. In the Hokage's office lay a young child not even a day old but he held the most terrible curse that of a Jinchūriki.

'Naruto forgive me for what I'm about to do. I hope that one day years later you might find it in your heart to forgive this old fool. I only do this so that you may live a normal life.' Hiruzen was cut off in his thoughts as there was a sudden knock on his office door. "Enter"

Two young shinobi entered the Hokage's office one was wearing a chunin jacket the other was in ANBU gear. Both with there headband covering their left eye.

"Lord Third you called for us." Obito was the first to enter the room.

"Yes I need a favor from both of you young ones" Hiruzen turned from the window to face the two young shinobi. " As I'm sure by now you know that last night your Sensei the Fourth Hokage along with his wife are no longer with us. Along with half of the village with the attack from the Nine Tails."

"Yes sir" Both spoke at the same time.

"Yes well what you don't know is the aftermath of the attack nor who caused it. I'm about to say two things to you both are above S class secrets and this must never leave this room do you understand?"

"Sir I don't believe we should be told this secret what ever it is! I mean we're too young!" Kakashi said in shock.

"No, you are perfect that is because both of you are the future of this village and the only ones capable of the task I'm about to ask you." Hiruzen turns a basket on his desk revealing a newborn baby on his desk. "This child was born last night just moments before the attack. He is the son of Kushina and Minato, they have called him Naruto."

'Sensei's legacy, is one of us going to be given the task of raising him. I can't, me and Rin only started living together I'm not gonna turn up and say" Hey Rin, guess what? sensei's dead but I have his son. Can we keep him?" She'll go through me. Well not really. First she'll cry a bit and after about an hour or two she'll say yes. Wait where am I going with this again.' Obito's head was going in a millions directions. Hiruzen was thinking maybe he made the wrong choice in asking him to be there. Kakashi on the other knew there was something else behind this.

"Obito could you please be calm. As I was saying they have called him Naruto and he is the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails Fox." Both Kakasi and Obito were taken back by this. "Kakashi as you know Kushina was the former Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails and childbirth is when the seal is at its weakest. The seal wasn't broken by the Nine Tails but by Madara Uchiha. We believe Madara to be alive thanks the the report Obito gave after his return." Obito and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Sir do you think Madara would go after Naruto is that why we are here?" Kakashi asked conserend about Naruto.

" No not at this time, I believe Minato badly injured Madara so we have time. Thankfully I came up with a plan over night. I want both of you to send this child into another dimension."

"...WHAT!" Both Screamed at the Third Hokage who was taken back by the loudness of the two shinobi combined. He had heard Obito shout but never Kakashi he was always so quiet.

" Calm down and let me explain why I ask you to do such a horrible thing."

"Your damn right you better explain not only have we lost our Sensei and half of our old class when we were genin but now we will lose his son how is that fair? Why must we do such a thing?" Kakashi snapped at Hiruzen. Obito was speechless at the revelation of what the Hokage had asked them to do.

"I ask you this because he is a Jinchūriki. You've both seen the looks poor Rin has been getting since the Hidden Mist sealed the Three Tails inside of her. Do you expect this child to go through the same thing?"

Obito was close to tears thinking of how the people of Konoha had turned on Rin. she was always so happy and brought joy to people with her smile now they don't even walk on the same side of the street as her let alone look at her if it wasn't for being older than what Naruto is and having Obito, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Might Guy, Sensei and Kushina along side her Obito knew would never have been able to smile again. And for that same thing to happen to Naruto but with no one to look after him from the start. His heart sank into the deepest part of his very soul.

" Kakashi I know this is tough and I know this might seem too much to ask but it must be done for Naruto's sake. What we will do is give him a fresh start in life so that he might be able to have a childhood, to smile and not have a worry in this world. For no one to look at his with hatred or fear of what lays inside of him. Please Kakashi I beg you do this for your Sensei's son Naruto." Hiruzen dropped to his knees. Kakashi knew he wasn't begging he was the Hokage and he was just a member of the ANBU. No, he knew he was asking for forgiveness for this plan he had devised.

"Sir you don't have to be on your knees. It's just all too sudden" Kakashi's head feel in shame of his rant before.

"I know and I truly am sorry for asking this but we must do this now before Danzo finds out that the boy is alive and is the new Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. I know you both don't trust Danzo. Both of you have seen his attempts to influence young Itachi Uchiha from his shadows so I shall not go into it any more. I have already prepared scrolls for him. They are for basic tree climbing, water walking and a few of his father's jutsu including the Rasengan, Flying Raijin and Shadow Clone. So we must act quickly."

Kakashi and Obito both looked at each other " Could you give us half an hour Lord Third?"

"You have ten. I cannot afford too much time for Danzo to make his move for the boy. What ever you wish to give to Naruto make it quick."

As fast as light itself they both moved around the Village and grabbed several items as Kakashi sealed them inside a different scroll and placed it beside Naruto. " We're ready sir." Kakashi and Obito both grabbed hold of Naruto's basket as Obito Activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and enter his dimensional world.

* * *

><p>Unknown Place, Year and Time of Day.<p>

Makarov Dreyar and his grandson Laxus were the last two members to leave a magic guild in the Kingdom of Fiore call Fairy Tail when suddenly Laxus noticed a basket appear out of nowhere. Seeing this he ran up to it ignoring his grandfather's calls to stay by his side.

"Gramps look its a baby! Its a baby inside and basket outside the Guildhall! Why would someone leave a baby outside of a guild doesn't his mommy and daddy want him?"

"I don't know Laxus. I don't know. I can't leave him here I suppose we should had him to the proper." Makarov wasn't able to finish as Laxus had grabbed his grandfather's arms with tears in his eyes. "No you can't Gramps you just can't do that. We have to look after him!"

Looking into his grandson's eyes Makarov knew he would never win this fight with him and gave in. "Well looks like I gained another grandson"


	2. Chapter 2

**I never would've thought that my story would've gotten so many followers already. I know it doesn't look like much but I means a lot to me so thank you very much! Now on toward the 2nd Chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Darkness Within.<p>

Year: X772

The Kingdom of Fiore is a land known for its Magic Guilds and in the City of Magnolia there is only one Guild. Fairy Tail. Outside the Guild there was a young boy, his name was Naruto Dreyar brother of Laxus and grandson of Makarov the Third Master of Fairy Tail. At the age of 8 as he has known his whole life is the Guild itself as he helps his grandfather run it. He loved Fairy Tail and he loved Magnolia. Even though he couldn't use Magic he always found ways to make himself known as a Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Hahahaha You're too slow you'll never catch me old man hahahaha"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU HAVE TO WASH OFF YOUR FACE YOU PAINTED ON MY SHOP!" Yelled the local shopkeeper as he ran after Naruto. Naruto simply pulled his tongue out gave him an eye ball as he quickly climbed the guttering to make his heroic escape. Once he got on to the roof the second stage of his plan came into action.

"Naruto tell me why I'm here again? Why do you keep pranking?"

"Aww why do you always have to be a party pooper Laxus-nii, can't we just have fun like when we swapped Gramp's tomato soup for hot sauce hehe" Naruto rubbed the back of his head at Laxus who simply shrugged.

"I'll admit at the time that was funny but you forgot one fact."

"Really didn't think i did what was it?" Naruto was confused he was sure that his prank was that simple. Laxus moved towards him.

"YOU FORGOT THAT I GOT THE BLAME FOR THAT LITTLE PRANK YOU IDIOT!" Laxus punched Naruto in the head forcing him to kiss the roof.

"Owww, why do you have to be so mean Laxus-nii? You know i can't use Magic so i need you to help my grand escape." The moment Naruto finished the shopkeeper had gotten onto the roof.

"HEY BRAT... oh honorable grandson could you do this simple shopkeeper a favor and grab a hold of that whiskers brat please." Laxus turned toward Naruto. "Sure old timer i'll take gooood care of him" Sweat pour fast down Naruto's face "eh Laxus-nii what are you ahhh" Laxus grabbed Naruto by his Shirt and Lifted him over his shoulder. "If you don't mind I'll be taking him for his... (turns and faces Naruto) punishment." Laxus with Naruto in tow jumped from the roof and quickly moved through the streets of Magnolia and dropped Naruto inside the Guild.

"What a way to sell that Laxus-nii. Hahaha we really had that old guy fooled right? Right?" Laxus didn't respond. Panic started to fill Naruto's eyes when outta nowhere RKO by Makarov.

"You brat it's bad enough I have to deal with the Magic Council over Guild matters but to have the city chase over you I don't know what's worse!" An animated Makarov roars at Naruto.

Naruto was always one to pull pranks around the guild his favorites to fool were Macao, Wakaba and of course his Grandfather. There was only one man who he ever feared and that was Ivan Dreyar, Luxas's Father. He always had a dodgy feeling that something wasn't right about him, that his smile was always fake and his heart held darkness within it.

Ivan entered the guild fresh from completing another request. "Where is my Father I wish to speak to him?"

"I'm right here son, there is no need to be so formal. What is it you need?"

"I will be taking Laxus now. I do not believe that he is strong enough for his age I'm going to train him to make sure he will be the strongest that this guild will either have or has had!"

"The answer is no Ivan. I do not know what you plan to do with Laxus with your training but knowing you like any father should know his son, you would put him in danger!"

"Are you questioning my loyalty towards my own son?" Ivan tried to retort

"No, I'm questioning my own loyalty to my own son." Ivan moved towards Laxus and grabbed his arm. "Come Laxus-chan we're going home, you can see Jiji and Naruto tomorrow." Both Ivan and Laxus

Naruto looked at Makarov was his own son going to undermine him in front of the whole guild? Rage filled Makarov he wasn't going to let this settle. Gildarts walked up to Ivan.

"Ivan I know that we have never really seen eye to eye but I cannot stand and watch you try and destroy your relationship with your Father wither he is the Master or not." Ivan turned to face Gildarts. "Why would I care what you think? Mind your own business or do I have to remind you of your OWN family." Gildarts remained quiet. The pain of when his wife Cornelia left him even if it was 6 years ago was fresh in his memory and hearing news that she had recently passed away. "IVAN"

That was the moment that tipped it over the top for Makarov. He was filled with fury but he was not the only one. Naruto liked Gildart he was a father figure to him he wasn't about to stand and watch this monster walk over both his grandfather and his father figure. He rushed towards Ivan his fist clenched as soon as he was about to make contact he was stop by Makarov who had extended his arm to grab hold of Naruto.

"No Naruto. I will deal with him later for now Ivan I what you to leave and bring Laxus here tomorrow. We will talk thing over then when you have calmed down a bit." Naruto knew this was a lie Makarov told Ivan to leave so the both of them would calm down. Ivan simply scoffed and Laxus followed as they both left the Guild in silence. Gildarts was still silent as he walked over to the request board and picked a request from it. He didn't even look at it he just needed to have time himself to cool down and let some emotions out of him. He knew he was unable to do it in the guild as he was unable to control his own powers.

"Master I'll be taking this job." Showing the request paper to Makarov he simply nodded as Gildarts left the guild. As he walked outside he was a little girl with a small white dog beside her. She looked lost as if she was trying to find something or someone.

"Are you ok? Are you lost do you need directions?"

"No sir I'm not lost… well I don't know actually I'm trying to find Fairy Tail. I'm a mage and I wish to join!"

"Hahahaha well kid you're in luck see this big building here" Gildarts points his thumb toward the guild "This is Fairy Tail"

"Oh thank you sir I'm guessing you're a Mage from Fairy Tail my name is Cana Alberona." She smiled looking at Gildarts she had meet her first member of Fairy Tail. "Why it's a pleasure to meet you Cana my name is Gildarts Clive." Cana was stunned to hear this.

"You're Gildarts Clive!"

"Haha yeap in the flesh hahaha why have you heard stories about me Cana?"

"Oh of course I have, who hasn't"

"Hahaha I think you'll be great for Fairy Tail Cana. Now when you enter inside as to speak to Makarov and tell him you're a friend of me and wish to join the guild. He'll help you out. Ok?"

Cana bowed and entered the Guild inside she saw a blonde haired boy with 3 whisker marks on each cheek and an old man not much taller than herself beside him. She walked over towards them.

Next Day:

Ivan entered the Guild with purpose and watched Naruto talking to a young girl. He moved towards his father who was resting on the bar.

"I'm here what is it you wish to speak about?"

"I want to know why you wish to train Laxus. He's not a weak child you know. In fact I feel he could be an S-Class mage before he's 18 much faster than you. Where is Laxus by the way I had asked you to bring him here with you?"

"Laxus-chan feel ill overnight. He started sweating heavily after I implanted Lacrima to make him stronger. Now he will be the most powerful wizard in the history of Fiore."

Naruto over heard the conversation and upon hearing that Lacrima was implanted in Laxus he knew that his big brother's life was in terrible danger. He had stolen Lacrima a year ago and asked his grandfather to implant it within him so that he may be able to use and learn magic. Makarov was so pissed off that he nearly destroyed Magonlia. A deep surge of rage was filling Naruto more than yesterday. Later he discovered that implanting Lacrima puts the holders body on a knife edge and if the body isn't strong enough then the body violently rejects the Lacrima resulting in the host's heart failing. Naruto couldn't hold back and again ran at Ivan this time Makarov could do nothing to stop him. Naruto had changed his eyes were no longer blue but were crimson red and his whisker marks were more profound. Striking Ivan he crashed into the side of the Guild destroying the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BIG BROTHER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Punch after punch, kick after kick Naruto didn't slow down in his attack on Ivan. Makarov was stunned he never expected such power from Naruto had he finally awakened his magical powers. No there was a chilling darkness surrounding Naruto as if he wasn't in control of his body he had to act fast not only to save Ivan but Naruto as well. Extending his hands he crushed Naruto into the ground knocking him unconscious. Looking at his grandchild on the ground his face had returned to normal.

"THAT MONSTER I'LL KILL HIM" Makarov jumped in front of Naruto's body stopping Ivan from attacking the boy. "MOVE OLD MAN THAT DEMON CHILD MUST BE KILLED!"

"Tell me why Ivan is it because he hurt your body or your ego? Count yourself lucky Ivan that Naruto jumped to fight you instead of me. No one here would've been able to stop me."

"You wouldn't dare old man. Hahaha this guild is weak without me and you know it. The second your guard is down that boy shall be erased from this world"

Silence surrounded the guild. It was so quite a pin could've fell from the Capital it would've been heard.

"Ivan I cannot stand this no longer you have left me with no choice. As the Third Master of Fairy Tail I hear by remove as a member of Fairy Tail. The reason why is because not only have you possibly killed your own son but you have threatened the life of a mere child. A child who was acting like a true Fairy Tail Mage. Protecting and caring for the people around him and jumping in defend the people he must help protect. Now get out of my site. You have till the count of 3" Makarov extended his arms. "…. 1!"

"Y-YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"…2" Magical power swirled between Makarov's hands

"Y-YOUR B-BLUFFING OLD MAN"

"…..3!" Makarov slammed his hands together. "Fairy Law invoked!"

A bright, warm light engulfed Magnolia no one was hurt and other felt better as if they had been hugged by angels themselves. After the light had vanished Ivan kneeled before his Father.

"Leave and never come near Fairy Tail again. If I find that you have so much lifted a finger towards any of my Children you'll wish I ended your life right now."

Naruto awoke with his whole body aching in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow w-what happened one second I was talking to Cana next thing I black out."

Makarov leaves Ivan and Walks towards Naruto placing his hand on the boys shoulders. "Naruto I want you to follow me there is something that I have to show you. I think I should've told you this a few years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving on that note I know lol I will be taking more time for the next chapter as it will be a longer chapter and I fell the need to address a few things in the next chapter in order for the story to unfold in the way I've panned it so hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads up this is a short chapter but i feel it needed issue quickly lol anyway hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Makarov lead Naruto back home. Walking down into the basement Makarov grew tall with his magical and moved several large boxes out of his way and pulled out a basket with 5 scrolls inside and a note written is different type of language.<p>

"Naruto 8 years ago Laxus and I found you outside of Fairy Tail in this basket. We only knew your name as a friend of mine Porlyusica she was able to translate several of the names written down all said Naruto so we knew that was your name. I'm sorry for lying to you Naruto I just didn't want you to be hurt or felt unloved." Makarov handed Naruto a letter. "Porlyusica was unable to translate this but she said that it might come naturally to you. Can you read it?"

"I've never seen this before but I can"

_Hello Naruto, _

_I'm guessing you'll be a lot older than when I first seen you as a baby. As you've most likely guessed your different. The truth is the world that you live in now is not the same as the one you were born in. The world that you come from your power comes from the chakra that flows inside of you. Chakra is a balance of spiritual and physical energy from your body and let me say you have plenty of it too. Your father was a very dear friend of mine in fact he was my sensei he taught me Kakashi and Rin how to fight and work as a unit. You were born in a place called Konoha which means Hidden Leaf, the leader of our village is called the Hokage which means Fire Shadow. The night you were born a demon known as the Nine Tails Fox attacked our village it killed many people from the village that night including your mother and father but the demon was defeated be it may at a cost. The demon was sealed inside of you, you became the new __jinchūriki of the Nine Tails__. This is the reason you were sent to this world. I know it may sound harsh and cruel but it was made out of love. The life of a __jinchūriki __is an extremely __hard one to endure and for a new born baby it would be hard to suffer alone from the moment you are born. So to protect you from the villagers fear and anger we sent you away so that you may live a normal life. But know this Naruto you are NOT alone. Even now as you read this know that there are people who care about you even if we never get the chance to see or hold you again. We have also sent items sealed within these scrolls over with you was well. In order to open these scroll let your chakra flow from your body to the palm of your hand and the seal will be broken. Once you unravel it place your hand on one of the circles and repeat the chakra flow. These scrolls also have instructions for jutsu (attacks used with chakra) inside will help you grow into the man we know you can become. We hope that this letter will inspire you to greatness. And no matter what happens with the ups and downs in your life always keep your will of fire burning bright. Never let your hope, your dreams fail because you're strong Naruto. Even though we cannot directly help you in your training know that we feel you are completely capable of not only mastering these but making these jutsu your own. Be strong Naruto, be a leader who inspires other towards greater heights than they could ever reach by themselves. There may be times that the Nine Tails will try to control your body but we know its weakness. Love. Fill your heart with the love of others find someone to share your love and hold them close so that the Nine Tails will never gain any hold. There will also come a time that you might wish to control the Nine Tails' power. Before you attempt this please learn these jutsu they will help you in your fight. So Naruto from myself, Kakashi, Rin, the Third Hokage and your Mom and Dad we love you so very much._

_Obito_

_PS. One last word of warning if you hear a man of the name Madara Uchiha fear him and do not look into his eyes he is after the power of the Nine Tails and will try and remove it from you. This is not an escape if the Nine Tails ever leaves your body your heart will give in under the pressure the extraction puts your body through but only Madara will be able to do this._

Tears fell onto the letter as Naruto read out the letter aloud so his grandfather could hear him. Makarov held Naruto in for a hug.

"Naruto whatever has happened in the past remember that not only does the guild love you but I do as well. Your my second grandson for goodness sake I wouldn't change one thing."

"I wouldn't change anything too gramps."

The two hugged tightly in that moment the truth was Makarov really did see Naruto as his grandchild and bend over backward for Laxus and Naruto. As he held the tears away he had to tell Naruto about his attack on Ivan.

"Naruto they talked about the Nine Tails in the letter half an hour when you blacked out you had attacked Ivan." Naruto couldn't believe what his Grandfather was saying to him surely he wasn't that strong. "The reason I'm bringing this up is because I suspect the Nine Tails took control when you got to a certain level of anger. So what Obito said about love being the Nine Tails weakness is true because love is the opposite of anger. You are loved Naruto and never forget that. Now then I fell its time you finally got your Tattoo."

"Can I get it on my right hand!?"

"Hahaha of course you can what colour?"

"Orange!"

"Haha alright then but first things first you have to try one of these jutsu I wish to see what my grandson is capable of, yes?"

Naruto grabbed a scroll written on it was the symbol for 'First' placing his hand on it he focused as hard as he could and 'poof' and a small flash of smoke the end of the scroll became open. "COOL!" Both of the Dreyar's eyes widened. "Which one should I go for lets see….. AH!" Placing the scroll on the ground Naruto kept his eyes on this one simple side of the scroll for what seemed like ages for Makarov but mere seconds for Naruto he was sooooo excited!

"Alright here goes nothing" Naruto welded a Hand Sign "TRANSFORM!"

A cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto. Makarov started to panic thinking maybe it didn't work when he started to notice a figure.

"_Hey there big boy!_"

Makarov stood in shock. Right before his eyes stood a naked women who had her fun bits covered by two very convenient clouds of smoke. Blood rushed so fast to his head blood exploded from his nose propelling him so fast he tore through his home and kept climbing higher and higher until he eventually stopped but came crashing down with a mighty thud!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ohh man that was so worth the punishment I'm gonna get for pulling that one."

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE THIS OLD MAN A HEART ATTACK!"

"Oh come on Grandpa it was only a bit of fun haha beside it was only one litter jutsu. In fact there are only 3 in this scroll. The rest are." Naruto released another part of this scroll unveiling a bandanna with a metal forehead protector." Clothing… It's got a spiral but kind of looks like a leaf. Maybe that why it's called the hidden leaf because of the logo. Anyway it looks cool!" Naruto secured the bandanna on his head with pride.

"Anyway lets go get your tattoo on now. At least now I know you can defend yourself but yor only getting D-ranked requests got that."

"What?! No fair I want at least one C-rank!"

"Ok but after you've done 20 D-rank first plus you'll have to learn more jutsu first before I'll feel safe letting you do them ok?"

"Yeah I suppose."

Both walked towards the guild, Naruto had finally learned his place in the world he wanted to protect people he wanted to look out for his friends he wanted….

"Hey grampa."

"Yes Naruto what is it."

"One of these days I'm going to become the Fairy Tail Master!"

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Konoha October 11th 8 Years ago.

Kakashi and Obito had completed their task and had left Naruto in another world. They stayed in the shadows and seen an old man and what they guessed was his grandchild picking Naruto up and giving him a home.

"Obito do you feel we did the right thing?"

"Who knows Kakashi… we'll never know in the honest truth, he no longer in this world."

"It's a shame in fairness. The leaf needed someone like Minato and they would've needed someone like Naruto. If he's anything like his father he is someone who you wish to follow."

"I hear you loud and clear Kakashi. But now that job is up to us. We are the ones who will inspire the rest. So let go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright next chapter will be the 1st half of a Arc with will have heavy references to Naruto Part 1. its gonna be my own wee twist in what i feel is a really important part of the story. it will take a while as it will be properly filled out lol so it will be longer than the last 3 have been but in saying that i'm still at the introductions stage the real hard work starts now lol anyways thanks for reading i hope you've enjoyed if you want please leave a review thanks see you next week. ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the first arc story of Naruto: the Fairy Tail Shadow. It's heavily inspired by my favourite story arc of Naruto Part 1 so as always I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.**

(Kind of forgot about this for my first 3 chapters lol)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Bridge Builder Part 1.<p>

Year: X774

Naruto and Cana entered the Fairy Tail Guild having just completed another job request. It was Naruto's 15th job and Cana's 12th but was the 1st that they had done as a team. Naruto was impressed by Cana's Card Magic as it saved him time than what he would've spent if he had done the job alone. Naruto walked up to his grandfather and Guild Master Makarov with his head held high from pride.

"Another great job done Gramps so can I get that C-Class job now? Can I?"

"No, You're still not ready for one Naruto. Let me explain it to you again. There are five types of Job Requests D, C, B, A and S they are either ranked by pay or difficulty. The request often best suits the level in what the Mage's level is at. For example take Wakaba, He is a B/A Class wizard which means he can take D, C, B class request by himself but would need a team for an A class request. Are you getting all of this?"

"Hmm... I had Pork Ramen for lunch yesterday... So I think I'll have Miso Ramen today. Ouch!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING BRAT!" Makarov extended his arm thumping Naruto in the head. " Anyway enough of this C class talk there is someone I'd like both you kids to meet. Introduce yourself." A boy walks from the side and stands in front of Naruto and Cana.

"Who's the pervert?" Confusion was all over Naruto's Face, Cana simply laughed at his remark.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster and I'm not a pervert ok. I'll freeze your ass next time you call me that cause I'm a cool Ice Mage."

Cana and Naruto both stared at each other. " Eh Gray it's nice to meet you and all that but Naruto has a point even if he said it in the wrong way... you're in your underwear."

"AHHHH NOT AGAIN! WHEN DID IT HAPPEN THIS TIME!"

"This time? So you really are a pervert."

"You want to fight me midget cause I'll kick your short ass."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAAAAD!" Naruto charged at Gray, " SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Suddenly five Narutos had surrounded Gray. " TKAE THIS YOU SHIRTLESS FREAK!" Cana had enough of Naruto's rants and produced her Jolt of Fate Card shocking both Naruto and Gray leaving them both stunned and lying on the ground.

"He really is a weakling Jiji." An unknown voice called out. Cana and Makarov turned to find Laxus who was now sporting a scar over his right eye staring at the two young mages lying on the ground. ""Why did you ever let this child become a member of Fairy Tail?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your brother Laxus, you know that Naruto looks up to you!" Cana defended Naruto she knew how he felt after what happened two years ago when he found out his true origins.

"Brother? HA! He's not my brother, we share the same surname but that's where it ends with us."

" Laxus, do I need to remind you of a certain event ten years ago." Makarov glares at Laxus daring him to continue.

"Whatever I'm off on a job old man." Laxus turned and walked out of the Guild. He was pissed off at everyone since his father had been kicked out of the guild. He wasn't even told why.

'That Lacrima really has changed that boy. Maybe one day a bit of sense will be knocked back into him.' Makarov thought to himself puffing from him pipe. " Cana I want you to put both those boys to the Infirmary by the back."

" Yes Master. Will you be staying here tonight looking after them?"

"Yes I will Cana knowing Naruto he might use start training when his body needs some rest. i swear that boy doesn't know when to stop." Makarov was worried about Naruto he never would say it out loud but he knew that Naruto would never give up on anything. "After you have left them in their beds I want you to go home and get some rest Cana. You look like you need it after working with Naruto hahaha."

"I will thank you master." Cana laughed as she walked over to Naruto and Gray. " Card Spell Card Dimension Seal!" in a flash of light and lightning Naruto and Gray were sealed in two cards. Cana walked towards the Infirmary.

(The Middle of the Night)

Naruto was awake for about an hour and was reading one of the justu in a scroll left for him but he couldn't get his head around how it worked. Up until two months ago he had only mastered the jutsu from the first scroll. The tree climbing and the water walking. It took him several months to get those down as they weren't as easy as the transformation jutsu. Eventually he got bored of the 'easy' jutsu and decided to tackle the scroll marked 'Fourth Hokage.' Naruto didn't know why but he felt something was drawing him towards it. From within it he discovered the shadow clone. He was so proud of himself when he mastered it as it only took him a day he felt that the rest would be easy y'know all downhill from there but boy was he wrong. Just as he was about to give up and rest for the night he heard movement coming from Gray's bed.

"You awake Gray?"

"Y-yeah, what the hell waas that attack?" Gray rubbed his head he felt realy dizzy. Even if he was sitting upright.

"It was Cana's Jolt of Fate card attack. It packs quite the punch doesn't it hahaha!"

"Your telling me." Gray noticed the scroll in Naruto's hands. "What are you reading?"

"Oh this. It's a scroll sent with me when I came to this world."

"Came to this world? Your from another World? What happened? How come your here?"

"Long Story... Anyway what made you want to join Fairy Tail? Cana said it was because her mother died and it was her mother's dream to be a Fairy Tail mage."

"I came to Fairy Tail to help find a way to bring back my teacher. She sacrificed her life to save me from the demon Deliora that killed my family. She beat it by sealing it in ice made from her body. I asked master if he knew a way to bring her back but he said that any attempt to help her would result in possibly killing her. Now... I don't know what to do."

"I know what you mean." Gray looks at Naruto confused. "The reason I came to this world is because the village I was born in was mostly destroyed by a Nine Tailed Fox demon. Both my mom and dad were killed by it along with half the village. They couldn't kill the Fox so they sealed it inside of me only a new-born baby at the time and now I'm its jailer. Fearing what the villagers would do to me if they found out the demon was inside of me they sent me to this world so that I can live a life and be happy. So think of it this way what if your teacher didn't do what she did? Most likely you'd be dead and she'd be dead too and that demon would still be walking around this world causing panic and destruction."

"I suppose when you look at it that way I guess that I can still move forward from this darkness... Thanks Naruto. You know your not such a bad guy after all."

"Thanks, You too Gray... Hey stick around tomorrow I might need your help for a C class job request I'll be getting."

"But I thought master said no."

"Oh I have an idea that will force master to change his mind muhahahaha."

Naruto spent the next half an hour explaining every part of his cunning plan to Gray. When he had finished and Gray agreed they both feel asleep.

(Next Morning)

Cana enjoyed her nights sleep but she did feel that she might have went over board with Naruto and Gray when she walked into the Guild she seen both boys talking to Gildarts. She made up her mind she would apologise.

"Ok old man i wanna have a bet with you Gildarts!"

"Fine Naruto whats the bet my luck is looking good today haha!"

"Here's the deal. We fight and who ever loses has to do one request of the winner. so what you think?"

"Not that I'm looking to fight but there is something that i have in mind for you." Gidarts stood up off his bar stool. 'Right you little bastard this is for painting my house pink you little shit.'

Both Mages started with a stare down both had glory within their sights. They had attracted a really large crowd as well. Gildarts made the first move we wanted to end this fight with one attack. no magic just a single punch. But Naruto had different ideas. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Ten versions of Naruto surrounded Gildarts, he didn't know which one to attack. "TRANSFORM! (x10)"

**_"Oh don't hit me Mr. Big and brawny"_**Gildarts stopped in his tracks. he couldn't believe the level of beauty standing in front of his plus there were ten more of these wonders. Naruto and his clones had transformed into adult female versions of himself and had grabbed Gildarts trapping him in his Harem Jutsu.

**_"Yeah we are very delicate"_**Blood gushed out of Gildart's nose causing a red river to flow inside the guild

**_"So shall we go out back?"_**Naruto had no idea what this meant but he heard plenty of guys saying this to women drunk inside the guild.

"YES, YES WE CAN!"

**_"But first let us help you with OUR FISTS!"_** All of the clones started to beat the living daylights out of Gildarts it finally ending with a swift right uppercut to his chin knocking him flat on his backside.

"I give you win." Gildarts utterly devastated. He was beaten by a 10-year-old boy, and with such a weak attack too.

"Now you must follow an order from me."

"A deals a deal Naruto what is it?"

Naruto pulled out a request out of his pocket and placed it in front of Gildarts

"Me, Cana and Gray want to take this request but Gramps doesn't want us to do it saying we're not ready so here's the deal. I want you to come with us to see only and if things get dicey to come in and help us." Naruto and Gray nodded at each other. Cana face palmed she had heard so much about Gildarts she never knew he was such a creepy old man.

"You planned this out didn't you?" A tick more formed on Gildarts forehead.

"Not gonna say."

"Fine I'll talk to master about this if he finds out it was your idea we'll all get in trouble."

"I already now about this. I knew Naruto and Gray's plan before you did." All 4 turn to find Makarov wiping the blood off his moustache. " I have to say Naruto the fact you planned this out and it worked perfectly tells me that you might be ready for a C class request. but gildarts will be going with you."

"YES WE GET A C CLASS JOB! (x2)" Naruto and Cana hugged each other they wanted to do a C class for over a year and now was their chance. Gray felt like he was being thrown into the deep end but knowing Gildarts as an S class mage he felt that maybe this little team might work well.

"Show that request form and I'll fill it out for you." Naruto handed the Request over "The protection of Bandits one eh. Well you're in luck that request was only posted yesterday and that same man who left it here just walked into our guild. Over here Tazuna." Makarov waved at the old man who had a short grey berad and was wearing a pointed hat as he walk up to them.

"So these are the brats looking after me. hmm that midget there has a bit of a motor mouth." It was clear to see that Tazuna was suffering from a hangover. Most people would think to take whatever he said with a pinch of salt. but not Naruto. Naruto knew that he was talking about him. " I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gildarts held Naruto back. "No killing the people you've requested to protect."

When things had calmed down after Naruto had stopped threatening Tazuna Makarov ordered all four of them to go and prepare for the trip to an Island one mile off the coast of Fiore. An hour later they meet up outside the city cathedral .

"ALRIGHT TEAM NARUTO LETS ROLL OUT!" Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Team Naruto? Pretty poor name choice if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you Gray. Besides I'm your lucky and glorious leader. Plus it was already the team name for me and Cana your just an extra for this mission it's up to us showing you the ropes."

"Those are fighting words y'know!"

"Then bring it on! Ice Princess!"

Naruto and Gray began to fight in the middle of the street of Magnolia. Cana started to take bets with Tazuna for who would win. Tazuna had put 50 jewels on the ice boy to beat the short kid. Naruto had heard the insult and used it as a driving force for victory "WHO YOU CALLING A SUPER-ULTRA SHORT KID?!" Gildarts pulled a long face. "This is gonna be my whole week isn't it" Thinking aloud.

The team made their way toward the port of Hargeon by foot it was only a days walk and Naruto, Cana and Gray didn't have the money to pay for a Ride there. But unknown to them all in the shadows two figures were watching them, waiting.

"So Tazuna is making his way back home." The taller of the two was about to make a move and attack the group.

"No. Is that Gildarts? it is him. What's he doing here does he know who is after him?"

"Who cares he's got three kids with him so he mustn't be worried about anything, so this gives us the advantage. So what to you say we start clipping a few wings off a few little fairies?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan!"

The group was unaware of the trouble they were walking into. Naruto walked in the front with Cana and Gray behind and Gildarts watching over Tazuna.

"I'm guessing you and Naruto talked everything over last night huh?"

"Yeah he's actually not a bad guy. Once he shuts up. Seriously he kept taking over about his plan for nearly two hours last night."

"Haha yeah he can get a little over excited."

"little is an under." Gray was cut of from Naruto's warning. "GET DOWN!"

The taller of the two figures made the first move and went for the prize its self Tazuna's head he wore four rings one on each thumb and index finger. Charging at Tazuna he unleashed an attack "ELEMENT CONTROL:METAL CLAWS" His hands had transformed into metal and his fingers into blades he was about to make contact with Tazuna when his body suddenly stopped on the spot. He looked down to see that his lower body had been frozen by Gray

"Ice Make: BLOCK!"

The shorter of the two made his way towards Naruto he arrived at his target before his partner got to Tazuna. He stopped behind Naruto who had frozen out of fear.

"Time to clip a few wings from a Fairy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! well that is Part 1 of this Arc over with I know it's still kind of short but at least this way you'll get a story every few day so always try to find the bright side. In other news the last two Chapters of Naruto! It's a shame for it to end I've read the manga since the Pain Invasion Arc and it seems like such a long time ago now lol. In all fairness 15 years is a long time for any weekly series and we have had such great works to read as well Bleach and One Piece anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have part 2 ready soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. Here's Part 2 of the Bridge Builder.**

* * *

><p><strong>The taller of the two figures made the first move and went for the prize its self Tazuna's head he wore four rings one on each thumb and index finger. Charging at Tazuna he unleashed an attack "ELEMENT CONTROL:METAL CLAWS" His hands had transformed into metal and his fingers into blades he was about to make contact with Tazuna when his body suddenly stopped on the spot. He looked down to see that his lower body had been frozen by Gray<strong>

**"Ice Make: BLOCK!"**

**The shorter of the two made his way towards Naruto he arrived at his target before his partner got to Tazuna. He stopped behind Naruto who had frozen out of fear.**

**"Time to clip a few wings from a Fairy!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Bridge Builder Part 2<p>

The shorter of the two attackers unleash his attack. " POISON BULLET!" A bullet of focused magic energy shot out from the attackers index finger as its aim was for Naruto's head. As the bullet moved closer Naruto remained in place still frozen from fear. Reacting in panic he threw his left hand up to block the attack as a last ditch effort saving his life. With the attack failed the attacker moved in for the final blow only to be suddenly stopped by Gildarts upper cutting him into the sky. He held the taller one head in his left hand unconscious.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I knew these two where near by but I didn't expect you to freeze out of fear. I thought when you noticing the pair that you'd step up and work as a team to stop them. Because of my reliance to sit back after your call was a fools call by myself and now you've been injured." Naruto looked at his hand. He wasn't cut but he could see that there was poison in his veins.

"Gray, Cana this mission is over! We're going back to the guild so Naruto can get medical attention."

This is not what Naruto wanted. He knew he was stronger he wanted to get stronger. He started to hate his self for his own fear. He was angry as now his grandfather would have an excuse to not give him a c class request for a long time. he was upset he had let Cana and Gray down as well. He didn't want his first C class mission to end like this he wouldn't allow it. He swore to himself that no one would ever save his life again. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed his left hand. He wanted to yell out from pain but this was his punishment for his weakness.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU?! NO! STOP THAT!" Cana was the first to see what Naruto had done as the rest of the group turned to see what had happened.

"I swear it... By the pain in my left hand... With this kunai knife, I promise you, I... Will protect the old man. I'm not gonna let this request end because of me. Reporting for action, Cana, Gray, Gildarts!" Blood poured from Naruto's left hand the poison was out of his body but there was another problem.

"Naruto... WHY DID YOU STAB YOUR HAND! YOUR GONNA BLEED TO DEATH!" Cana yelled at Naruto. She was angry at him for his actions but inside she was impressed that he could pull off a good speech.

"OH NO I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH! THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!" Panic sunk onto Naruto, Gray just face palmed.

"I got bandages and alcohol here don't worry lets clean and cover the wound." Gildart grabbed a first aid kit from his back sack. As he started to clean his wound he noticed that it was already sealed and up the skin was broken.

'My god. He's healed so fast is this the power of the Nine Tails.' Gildarts was deep in thought. "Right so if you guys want to keep this request I'm gonna help you ok. But first I think we need to find who our attackers were."

As Gildarts was dressing Naruto's wound, Cana and Gray made there way to the attacker who Gildarts had tied to a tree before helping Naruto. They were checking for a guild mark and found one on his left bicep. It was a blue fist. Both had never seen this mark before was it from an official guild? They asked Gildarts to take a look at it.

"Mr. Tazuna... I think you need to tell us the WHOLE story. Like why are there members of Titan's Fist after you?" Tazuna knew the jig was up. he then told the story of his home to the group.

"I'm wanted by a real scary man."

Gildarts was confused by this "Real Scary." Tazuna was silent "Tazuna who is this man?"

"You might've heard his name. He is the Billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gateau."

"Wait you mean the Gateau of Gateau Shipping?! He's said to be the richest man in the world!"

"Yes the image you might know him is that of a legitimate businessman. The truth is he gained his money from bulling small island nations to his will by using dark guilds. Destroying homes and families just so he can get his own way. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man. Almost a year ago Gateau had set his sight on my home of Onda. He started off buying a business saying he will make the island rich. we all fell hook line and sinker for it too. Next thing we know he controlled the shipping ports, the lifeblood of any island nation. The only thing that he fears now is the building of this bridge."

"Oh now I get it the reason he's after you is because your the architect and overseer of the bridge's construction." Cana started to realise the scale of the task ahead.

"So this mean these Titan's Hand mages work for Gateau." Gray got nervus about taking on a Dark Guild. All this imformation was going over Nartuo's head.

"There is one thing I don't understand. Why was this a C class request? this is an A class at the least." Gildarts spoke up.

"Onda always was a poor nation even the king is poor compared to mayor of cities in Fiore. I have next to no money even if we gathered money from everyone in our island we wouldn't be able to pay for the construction and the protection. But if you turn away from me now... then I'm as good as dead."

"But."

"BUT OH WELL! THAT'S NOT YOUR CONCERN! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking." The group sweat-dropped. They knew Tazuna was trying to guilt trip them into staying and protect him. " Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all mages especially you guild as she lives her life alone! Heck! Well, It's not your fault!"

"Well... I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, At least until you return to your country!" Gildarts was thinking this was the worst request for hire of all time!

'Ha ha Gotcha!' Tazuna was victorious in his attempts.

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location in Onda)<p>

"Those two idiots have failed! Why did you send those two again?" Gateau was fuming at Sandayu. "This is your last chance to kill the old man Tazuna or this job is over and you'll not get paid!"

"Do stop whining. Tere's nothing to worry about I, with this demon sword will take the hit by myself."

"... Yessir... But are you sure you really want to? They have hired mages from the guild Fairy Tail." Gateau was trembling as a giant single edged sword was pointing at him.

"Remember who you are talking to! I am Sandayu Momochi! The demon who hides in the mist!"

* * *

><p>Other than the attack from the pair from Titan's fist the travel to Onda was uneventful. With the exception of Naruto nearly killing the Captain of the ship that took them from Hargeon to Onda. All because the captain asked if he wanted to try shrimp. Naruto was developing height issues. Gildarts had remained on guard in that time. he barely talked.<p>

"Mr Gildarts may i ask why you wanted to stay?"

"Do you see those kids in front of us Tazuna? They are the future of this guild. But make no mistake they wanted to finish this request. I'm simply guiding them in this path they chose to walk."

Cana, Naruto and Gray were in the front of the group. Gray noticed movement in the hedge by the path in front of them. "Naruto."

"Yeah i see it" Naruto pulled a kunai out from his back pocket and tossed it towards the hedge. They moved closer to toward the hedge pulling it away they saw a white rabbit couring in fear with a kunai knife barely missing the top of it's head.

"Oh no! Oh your poor bunny!" Seeing the fear in the rabit Cana ran over and gave it a hug.

Gildarts had seen the comotion in front of him. 'Hmm a white rabbit in spring. Aren't they supposed to be brown this time of year.' thinking things in his head. listening for any movement he felt a slight rise in magical pressure coming from behind "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

The group ducked down as fast as they could towards the ground. As a giant sword swung over the top of the cutting the top of Tazuna's hat. The Sword finally stopped when it was imbedded into a tree. the group looked at the sword and noticed a man standing on the sword's handle.

"Well if it isn't the Demon who hides in the Mist. Sandayu Momochi! I knew greater prowess would come after us but i didn't expect that Titan's Fist's master would be the one to follow Tazuna." Gildarts put out both his hands stopping Naruto and gray from charging at Sandayu." This is were i butt in guys. He's mine. This one is in a whole different level. So move back towards the town we just passed. I need room cause I hate holding back in fights."

"You talk too much." Sandayu pulled the sword out of the tree and a second later he was in between Naruto, Cana, Gray and Tazuna. "I'm don't want a long fight so I'll make this quick gahh!" Gildarts was just as fast as Sandayu as he punched him into the ground. " EVERYONE RUN!" The Group ran as fast as they could but Sandayu was already up and blocking their path. "This is were the fight ends. HIDDEN MIST!" Suddenly a tick mist appeared out of Sandayu and covered the surronding area Gildart remained on his own as the rest took defencive postitions around Tazuna.

"Hahaha i must say i find it no surpirse that the demon brothers were stopped so easily. knwing that the Ace of Fairy Tail was part of this group. Hahaha i hope you can give me a good fight Gidarts Clive!" the voice of Sandayu was coming from every direction it was hard to pin point his location.

"Everyone Sandayu is known for his silent killing. every other noice is kept to normal but he bouces his own. this makes it hard to find him so be on your guard he may strike at any time. But the chances are he'll go for me first." just as Gildarts finsihed he turned as using his Crash magic as a defencive barrier he forced Sandayu's sword backwards and punched him back into a tree. Now in sight Sandayu moved towards Gildarts and turned his body into water. Extending his arm he lached onto Gildarts. "WATER PRISON!" Gildarts body was now traped inside a bubble of water with only his head not inside it. "WATE COPY!" Water moved from inside Sandayu and form a copy of himself. The copy moved towards the giant sword that was lyig by the tree. " I'll let you watch Gildarts as i kill these kids."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats Part 2 over with now. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a few thing popping out at me with work and home life lol. i've been getting alot of pm's about the last chapter and so i'm going to answer most. i'll keep the name black as I don't want to name and shame everyone is intilled to their own.<strong>

**1) Why use Land of Waves Arc? Simple this Arc is one of the most important arcs in Naruto. It's important because its when Naruto learns his Ninja Way and the first real time he uses the Kyuubi. plus its right after the introduction arc.**

**2) Pairings? Honest abut this i've no idea at the moment and not planning on putting any in soon. Reason at this moment Naruto is an idiot. So any chance of love or women interested in him will go over his head. just look at poor Hinata. it took her jumping in to save his life and nearly dying to have Naruto notice her.**

**3) What was with all the FMA references? Naruto in Part 1 was really sensitive about his height and did jump to towards Tazuna shouting that he would kill him. so instead of just always writing random rubbish i decided to use Edward Elric's rants as they make me laugh. Simple, I see it more of a homage.**

**Finally 4) Why did Naruto tell Gray he had the Nine Tails inside of him and that he was from another world. (alot of message asking this one) Ok i just gonna say this. Naruto doesn't have to fear what he is in this world. if he was in Konoha he would'nt even know that he had the Kyuubi inside of him at this point but he had been told this by Obito in his letter. Plus Mirajane had a demon iside of her so its not like the others are going to hate him for him that not what the members of Fairy Tail are like.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed this Chapter i'll try to have part 3 and 4 ready soon. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is part 3 of the Bridge Builder Arc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.****

* * *

><p><strong>"Everyone Sandayu is known for his silent killing. Every other noise is kept to normal but he bounces his own. This makes it hard to find him so be on your guard he may strike at any time. But the chances are he'll go for me first." Just as Gildarts finished he turned as using his Crash magic as a defensive barrier he forced Sandayu's sword backwards and punched him back into a tree. Now in sight Sandayu moved towards Gildarts and turned his body into water. Extending his arm he latched onto Gildarts. "WATER PRISON!" Gildarts body was now trapped inside a bubble of water with only his head not inside it. "WATER COPY!" Water moved from inside Sandayu and form a copy of himself. The copy moved towards the giant sword that was lying by the tree. " I'll let you watch Gildarts as I kill these kids.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Bridge Builder Part 3<p>

Slowly Sandayu moved toward the group. Cana was already nervous but when she looked at the evil grin he had in his eyes she froze. Naruto turned towards Cana and he started to fill with rage not with Cana but at Sandayu. He knew what she was going through and knew that its hard to even look at anyone else after.

"Gray."

"Yeah Naruto."

"I've got a plan it's a long shot but it might work. The key to winning is freeing Gildarts. Then we might stand a chance. So follow my lead."

"Got it." With Gray's approval Naruto charged at Sandayu's copy. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Five versions of Naruto surrounded the copy. All of them had pulled out a kunai knife except the real Naruto who held two in a reverse grip. The clone behind moved forward to stab the copy in the back but was quickly beaten with my fast kick to the chin. Two more attacked from the side one was blocked by Sandayu's sword the other was punched in the stomach. Down to two clones Naruto pulled them back. the remaining two clones charged at Sandayu with the real Naruto right behind the pair. Swiftly changing the direction which they ran in, in order to try to keep the copy on its toes. Both Clones were taken out by a quick swing of his sword. With quick hand movement the copy positioned the sword for a final strike that would cut the real Naruto down the middle but was stopped by Naruto's two kunai. They both struggled to gain control and both wouldn't back down.

"I must admit that your movement is excellent for a kid its a shame you have to die so young. I would've enjoyed a fight with an older version of you." Sandayu's copy pulled a smug smile on his face.

"Your forgetting something." The copy had no idea what this kid was talking about. "Your fighting more people than myself in this fight. NOW GRAY!"

Gray took his chance to attack with the copy in a stalemate with Naruto. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Several spears of ice launched from Gray's hands at moved toward the copy who at the last moment used his length and kicked Naruto, using the kid as a base to move out-of-the-way from Gray's attack.

'Ice magic this kid is just like...' the copy hadn't time to finish his thought as both Naruto and Gray pressed on with their attacks. Gildarts and the real Sandayu watched the fight from a distance. Gildarts was impressed with the teamwork of both boys considering it was their first job request together.

"Hmm I hate waiting those two brats are getting really annoying. HEY COPY! FINISH THOSE TWO OFF WOULD YA! ITS GETTING EMBARRASSING!" Truth was Sandayu was already embarrassed. Here he was saying to the Ace of Fairy Tail that his copy would kill the brats and they were holding their own against it. Gildart grew a smile on his face. 'Looks like the master has nothing to worry about Naruto and Gray looks like he'll make a fine addition to the guild but Cana... she's frozen. maybe she needs a little push.' The smile fadded as he thought of a way to get Cana unfrozen and focused.

As Cana watched the fight all she could think about was that this was the end. It didn't go through that she could make a difference all noice was blocked out from her mind. She started to hear mumbles. as she foucsed on them more she knew who has calling her.

"CANA! YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT I PROMISE! YOU WON'T DIE I SWEAR ON IT!" Gildarts had finally gotten through to Cana she quickly snapped out of her depression and helped in the fight. Sandayu looked at Gildarts. " You sly bastard. Lying to that little girl. Your more evil than I am y'know."

"I wasn't lying, I'm not gonna let her die!"

"Whatever. If I were you I'd be more concerned about getting out of my water prison." Gildarts remained silent.

The duo of Gray and Naruto got a happy surprise when they seen Cana's Jolt of Fate attack. The copy was starting to worry. It was bad enough that these two punks were a handful but now he was taking on three of them. Suddenly he noticed something. 'Where on Earthland is that orange brat?!' The copy noticed a small hole behind the two mages who had taken defensive positions. hearing a rumble below him he looked down only to find a fist quickly moving towards him. Naruto had dug a hole with his bare hand and tunnelled his way towards the copy, striking the copy on the chin and turning it back to a puddle of water. With the copy beaten Naruto made his way slowly towards Gildarts and Sandayu. He stopped several meters away. Gildarts was proud of the kids they fought albeit a copy of Sandayu and won!

"Good job kids I'm proud! Now I think its time I got out of this trap."

"Wait what?" with out time to think Gildarts focused his magic and using his disassembly magic destroyed the water prison surrounding him.

"Y-you could've gotten out at any time couldn't you?"

"Yes. the reason I didn't was because I'm only on this request to overlook the performance of those kids. But there is a problem here... I can't let the fact you got the better of me in front of those kids. That I cannot allow" Gildarts raised his magical pressure making it hard for everyone surrounding to breathe.

'I-I think its time I made my escape.' for the first time Sandayu had started to panic he tried to run away but was halted by Gildarts blocking his escape. Moving in for the final blow of this fight Gildarts focused his power on his fist. As he was about to strike another player entered the fight. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" A boy had jumped in from the hedges and formed an ice shield in front of Gildarts fist taking the blow off the impact and saving Sandayu's life in the process.

'Ice magic! No way... It can't be!' Gray was in shock. The rest of the group was as well. when the dust and cleared they could clearly see a figure of a child not much older than Naruto holding an open hand out. He was wearing a white mask with the dark guild emblem on it. "Master let us make our escape. ICE MAKE: SOLID WALL!" A ten foot high wall appeared as the duo made there escape. Gray walked up to the wall. Touching it he was taken back by the skill in the maker.

"It's really strong magic he used but it doesn't feel like master Ur's magic I wonder who it was that taught him?"

"Gray, now isn't the time foe that I'm afraid. we are almost at Tazuna's home we can rest and talk there. Naruto go get Tazuna I think he hide behind one of the trees as you made your first attack."

"No need I saw the fight. I was just protecting myself in cause shit went south."

'He really shows great faith in us' The present members of Fairy Tail all thought the same thing as they each formed a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

With all the commotion of earlier in the day over with and night starting to set in the group from mages were discussing. "Right with Sandayu still alive we'll have to have someone guarding Tazuna at all times. Naruto and Cana I want you two be on the first cover. I'll cover the day after. With that sorted lets see if we can get some rest."

Gray didn't know why Gildarts had left him out of the protection duty. "Wait Gildarts what about me? What the hell am I going to do?"

"Your going to train Gray." The Ice Mage wasn't expecting this answer. "The kid also uses Ice Make magic. so you'll have to deal with him. And as you said earlier he is stronger than you at the moment."

"That reminds me where on Earthland did that kid come from?" Cana thought out load.

"Doesn't matter." Everyone turned to face Naruto. "Point is we now know that he is there and have to plan with him and Sandayu in mind."

"Y'know for an idoit you do make sense from time to time"

" What you say little miss frozen?!"

"Huh? You say something Tangerine?"

Cana and Gildarts looked at each other. 'Looks like they're a it again.' Both thought the same thing.

* * *

><p>(The secong morning after)<p>

Naruto and Cana had already done their shift and it was Gildarts turn today. It was a fairly quite day and Naruto used his clones to help with the contruction as well. He diceded he would go help Gray with his training by having a little spar with the Ice Mage. Cana stayed behind and helped Tazuna's daughter Tsunami with housework.

"Thank you for staying after hearing the full story. i don;t know what the people of Onda would do if we couldn't compleate this bridge."

"Oh there really is no need for thank you. After all Naruto was the one who didn't want the job request to end. He's stubborn like that."

"That guy's an idiot!" Both women turned to find Tsunami's son Inari. " He's too loud too."

"Well we can't say that dear, they are helping us get through this."

"I DON'T CARE! NOTHING WE CAN DO WILL CHANCE THAT! WE'LL NEVER BEAT GATEAU!" Inari run off out of the house leaveing his mother depressed.

"I'm sorry about my son. He used to be so happy. Before..." Tsunami didn't finish.

"Don't worry we WILL be ok not only do youhave the Ace of Fairy Tail but you have three of the strongest kid from Fairy Tail!" Cana didn't ave the heart to say that they sere the only three kids in Fairy Tail.

Elsewhere Naruto and Gray had had their spar fight. Naruto didn't want to admit it but Gray pushed him far. Feeling tired Naruto sat by the base of a large tree and fell alseep. Hours later he woke up seeing a bueitful figure standing in front of him. he had even seen someone so cute before.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up my name is White."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that is Chapter 5 over with. Still alot of people asking questions lol so i'll try to answer them.<strong>

**1) Is the Fairy Tail cannon? Yes the Fairy Tail storyline will be cannon but its is a few chapter away no idea on time scale atm on this but will be out most likely start of 2015 give or take a month.**

**2) Why are your chapters short? This was a common question last time and forgot about it ut the reason for short chapters is simple. the more chaters i post the more reading you do and keeps everyone happy as i know people hate waiting. well i hate it lol**

**3) Are you really Irish? ... Really? I did get pm'd this and naw i'm not Irish i'm North Korean! (i wonder if they'll get the sarcasim)**

**Finally 4) What pairings do you have in mind? Again still getting asked this and i know i have people saying pair with lucy no erza no mira, cana needs some love. listen i haven't made my mind up yet. most likely any pairing will start around cannon maybe just befoe or midway through.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go with the final part 4 of the Bridge Builder arc enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.****

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere Naruto and Gray had had their spar fight. Naruto didn't want to admit it but Gray pushed him far. Feeling tired Naruto sat by the base of a large tree and fell alseep. Hours later he woke up seeing a bueitful figure standing in front of him. he had even seen someone so cute before.<strong>

**"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up my name is White."**

* * *

><p>"Umm nice to meet you White I'm Naruto." An awkward silence grew between to pair."So what takes you out to here White?"<p>

'I mustn't let this child figure out who I am.' White thought to herself. "There is a certain type of wild mushroom that grows in this area of the island. I wish to cook it for a dear friend of mine."

"I-I'll help you find it!"

"No its ok I already found it just as you woke up."

"Oh then I hope that it tastes good for you and your friend... Sorry but, You wouldn't happen to know what time it is?"

"Its near six in the afternoon. Why?"

"I've still got a few hours were I can try a few more attacks."

"Attacks? So your a Mage. What guild are you in?" She already knew the answer from their earlier fight along with Sandayu.

"Yeah your looking at the futrue master of the Fairy Tail guild." Naruto showed White the palm of his right hand showing the orange tattoo of Fairy Tail.

"You know in order to become master it will be a long and dangerous road and in some missions you never know where your enemy is."

"I know that hahaha but its more of the fun in chasing down your dreams."

White turned to leave. "Good luck in chasing your dreams Naruto... Oh and by the way... I'm a Boy!"

'... WHAAAAT HE'S EVER CUTER THAN CANA!' Naruto screamed on the inside. White was actually female, she just loved messing with peoples heads by saying that. With White now out of sight Naruto grabbed a scroll and started to read it. 'Dammit I need to get him out of my mind now!'

* * *

><p>Naruto came back just after nine at night. Tired and battered as he was using his clones for his jutsu. He wasn't sure if he got the hang of it but he was a lot better than when he first started. His timing couldn't have been any better as everyone was sitting down to dinner.<p>

"Naruto what took you so long?"

"Sorry Gildarts was looking at a new jutsu to use."

"Alright then. Anyway take a seat I have a few things that I want to say to everyone." Naruto took his seat beside Cana. "Today at around six just before Tazuna was finished for the day we made contact with members of Titan's Fist. So tomorrow I expect Sandayu to attack us himself along with his mystery friend. So everyone is going to protect the construction tomorrw." The group agreed with Gildart's plan until Inari spoke up.

"It doesn't matter how well you plan your not going to beat Gateau. Your all going to die!" Tazuna and Tsunami we're shocked to hear Inrai.

Naruto slammed his hand on the table. "Listen kid. I about to make a promise. WE WON'T back down. WE WON'T run away. WE WILL defend you grandfather. AND WE WILL NOT DIE. Believe it!"

"I don't believe it!"

"KILL THE NON-BELIEVER!" Naruto had to be held back by Cana and Gray from clobbering Inrai. Gildarts just sweat-dropped.

A few minutes later everyone had calmed down. Inrai didn't sit down he simply stated that he wasn't hungry and left. "Mr Tazuna i don't mean to sound rude but why is Inrai like that. was he always so negative." Cana spoke up she had the break the ice. she hated the silence. "No Cana he wasn't like that once upon a time he did nothing but smile. But when Gateau came everything changed. Tsunami and Inrai were hit the hardest. As my daughter's husband and Inrai's father Kaiza was brutally killed in front of the whole village because he stood up to Gateau." the group was in shck upon hearing the story. "That was also the moment i decided to do something about Gateau and gave me in inspiration to building the bridge. Now at the final stages when we're almost finsihed I fear that Gateau might do me in the same way as poor Kaiza." The mood had changed again. Gildarts stood up. "With all respect Tazuna that is why we are here. And as Naruto said before. We won't back down, run away and we will defend you with our lives. Once a member of Fairy Tail makes a promise we intend to keep it." Tazuna remained silent but spoke a soft 'Thank you.' his word only reached Naruto you stood up and smiled before walking out to find Inrai.

Inrai was lying in his room looking at a photo of his father when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't give a reply but Naruto walked in anyway. "Listen Inrai things don't chance unless you make them. If you continue to let people walk over you they they will continue to walk over you. But look at your grandfather and the man in that picture. Your father had enough of people walking over him and is standing up to Gateau. He might have lost his life but he inspired people. people like your grandfather. If more people on Onda were like your father and your grandfather and stood up to Gateau then he wouldn't be here for long. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?" Inrai for once in a long time smiled but he didn't know what to say. He had enough of Gateau but he didn't want to have any regrets he would honour his father and grandfather and fight back. "I'm sorry for what i said earlier. I don't want to have any regrets. That's why... I'll stand up to Gateau. Thanks to you I know now that being a cry-baby won't solve anything." Naruto gave a big foxy smile as he and Inrai high five'd. A Tear came to Tsunami's eye as she had followed Naruto and listened to the two boys behind the door. She was happy that Inrai was now going to follow in the footsteps of his father.

* * *

><p>The next morning the group went toward the construction site. they noticed something was not right. normally there was some noise coming from the workers, be it conversation or from equipment but there was nothing. slowly they made their way to wards the bridge. they were shocked to find dead bodies lying in pools of blood. Two figures were seen standing among the piles of bodies. "Finally you turn up. As you can see we have been bored and tried to waste a bit of time in order to wait for your arrival. Haku take care of the three brats Gildarts is mine."<p>

The figure named Haku walked slowly away behind Sandayu. "Kids go deal with him. I'll be right behind you after I deal with Sandayu." Cana, Gray and Naruto nodded at Gildarts and made their way to face Haku.

"Gildarts what makes you think you'll beat me so quickly?"

"Because last time i had to hold back. Now with the kids out of the way you are going to be sent flying... Mr Tazuna you may want to stand back a bit its gonna get a bit hard for you to breathe." Both Gildarts and Sandayu slowly started to raise the magical pressure around them.

* * *

><p>(Haku vs Fairy Tail trio)<p>

The four stood off at each other in a kind of uneven Mexican stand off. They said nothing. They didn't move. No one wanted to make the first move. Gray was the first to attack. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" A volley of ice spears launched themselves from Gray's hand making their way towards Haku he lifted one hand "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" a rectangle shield covered Haku and blocked the attack.

"So the Ice boy makes the first move. I was expecting the one with the whiskers." Can was the next to make her move she dropped her Prayer's Fountain card and a jet stream of high pressure water shot of and moved towards Haku " NOW GRAY!"

"ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!" Cana's attack froze and with a magic boost from Gray it moved faster towards Haku.

"Unison Raid?!" Haku jumped out the way he had no way of stopping that attack. he barely moved out of the way. dusting himself off he knew he had to finish this fight soon. "It doesn't matter what you do you won't be able to stop me. ICE MAKE: MIRROR!" Suddenly ice mirrors surrounded the all four mages. Haku suddenly went inside one of the mirrors and appeared in all of them. they all spoke and moved at the same time. "Now you will all die by my hands."

'Its almost like my shadow clone jutsu.' Naruto thought to himself "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A mass of clones of Naruto appeared and moved to strike the ice mirrors. But no matter how hard he would hit them they wouldn't crack. 'This bastard is mocking me. He not even moving just standing there.' Naruto changed his thoughts soon as Haku attacked. "ICE MAKE: NEEDLE BARRAGE!" Thousand of needles came from each mirror Naruto used his clones to protect himself. Once Haku's attack stopped only the trio remained

"Hey Cana? Gray? You guys ok?" Naruto turned around to find Cana and Gray covered in cuts and wounds caused by the previous attack. He froze, fear overtook him again. He was scared that he had lost his two friends. Had his foolishness of wanting to continue this request cost him the laughs of his friends. Naruto collapsed blacking out.

* * *

><p>(Gildarts vs Sandayu)<p>

Both mages had filled the air with magical pressure. Tazuna was finding it hard to stand on his feet. it was like his very soul was being crushed when suddenly it stopped. "HIDDEN MIST!" A thick mist surrounded both powerful mages. "The same trick doesn't work twice with me." Gildarts focused his Magic and dispelled the mist surrounding him but Sandayu was expecting this move and swung his sword at Gildarts cutting the side of his torso. Sandayu moved back for a more defensive position.

"A flesh wound to start. There is more to come."

Gildarts would have to stop the bleeding soon. it wasn't a major cut more of a swallow wound but the cut was the least of his concerns.

"DEMON SLICE!" swinging his blade Sandayu shoot demon magic from his sword and focused it towards Gildarts

'Shit he can attack from range too.' Gildarts thought quick and dispelled the attack but it wasn't enough. Sandayu followed up with a swipe at Gildarts hands cutting the palm of his extended right hand. the cut far too swallow.

'Damn not even deep enough to call it a paper cut. I need to take is hands out of this fight. All he needs is one touch and this fights all over.' Annoyed Sandayu moved back in his defensive position.

As the stand off continued the pair raised their pressure once more. but this time both felt unease. it wasn't from each other but a third source. They could feel the blood lust, it was indescribably disturbing. 'Where is that power coming from. Its so... Dark.' Even Sandayu was unsettled by it.

'This can only be coming from Naruto. Even more reason to finish this fight soon.'

* * *

><p>(Unknown Location)<p>

Naruto woke up he what looked like a sewer. It wasn't bright nor dark. Looking around him he was light coming from a room. Walking up to it he seen a large gate that went the whole way up to the roof. Well he guessed it when to the roof he couldn't see it, it was that tall.

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

_**"No... Not yet anyway. Brat."**_

Such a deep voice. It brought chills up Naruto's spine. he looked down toward the gate. On the Gate it said 'SEAL.' He knew where he was. Looking past the Gate he saw a giant red fox staring at him.

_**"Come closer."**_

Naruto slowly walked towards the gate wary of what might happen. Suddenly the claws of the fox reached through the gate and tired to kill Naruto. They didn't reach Naruto jumped back in the last moment.

"HEY WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?!" The fox stared at Naruto not speaking. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU NINE TAILS! WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?"

_**"The reason you are here is because your anger has reached a boiling. Add the fact the seal is now weak enough for us to make contact as well is what brings your**_ **_here."_** Naruto looked at the fox. _**"Now... Who do you want me to kill!"**_

"Kill? I don't want to kill. I want to go back and help my friends."

_**"AHAHAHAHA fine **__**I will let you leave but first I must give you something for reaching here. Here take some of my chakra. It will help you... Defeat whoever you wish to****.**** Hehehehe"**_ A small mass of red energy grasped Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Haku vs Fairy Tail trio)<p>

Cana, Gray and Naruto were lying motionless on the ground. they were covered in cuts and wounds. The real Haku moved out from his ice mirror and walked up to the bodies.

"Still alive but barely. the blood loss should finish them off. Hmm?" Haku turned to find Naruto standing up. He could've sworn he was out for the count. "Oh your alive... Naruto."

"Shut up..." Suddenly a mass of red energy flowed from Naruto and started to burn the ground. Swirling around him until it finally stopped. 'What is this power I-I can feel the anger, the blood lust!' Haku didn't know what to do next he never expected this much power from Naruto.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" Naruto's eyes were blood red. His whiskers were darker and more profound. His hair was more wild and rougher. "**I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!**" Naruto charged at Haku with blinding speed. Haku didn't have time to block and took the hit knocking him back. "**LETS SEE WHO'S BEHIND THAT MASK!**" Naruto focused his chakra towards his fist and fired a right upper cut breaking Haku's mask and sending Haku flying as well. Haku landed on the ground with a thud and slowly got up to his feet. Naruto moved in for the final blow. He was going to break his legs, his arms. Bit by bit Haku's mask was Falling off. 'Master Sandayu... I can't win. This... Boy is too strong... I'm sorry.' The last piece of Haku's mask fell off revealing a young beautiful face. Naruto looked at Haku's face and stopped in his tracks.

"Y-your that guy from yesterday?" Naruto eyes and face had returned to normal.

"Why did you stop? Aren't you going to finish me off?" As Haku finished movement could be heard near Cana and Gray. Their wounds had been more or less healed from the swirling chakra of the Nine Tails during Naruto's rage. "T-they're alive... again I have failed. Now with this shame I have lost the will to fight. ICE MAKE: SCYTHE!" A small ice scythe appeared in Haku's hand and she cut open his guts committing suicide. Naruto caught him as she fell.

"W-why did you do that? Why? Was losing a fight to someone stronger than painful? TELL ME!"

Haku looked at Naruto never had she seen an enemy care about her. "My Whole life I was meant to protect Lord Sandayu. He saved my life."

"And your just gonna kill yourself cause you fail. I don't get it!" Frustrated Naruto hit the ground.

"What's your full name Naruto?"

"It's Naruto Dreyar. Yours?

"White Snow... Haha and I'm actually a female... I just like messing with people... sorry about that." With White Snow's final words she apologised to Naruto. Filled with anger Naruto didn't even check on Cana and Gray but move towards where Sandayu was.

* * *

><p>(Gildarts vs Sandayu)<p>

The Dark pressure grew slowly toward the pair. the tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife. Slowly Naruto revealed himself.

"Naruto your alive! Where's Cana and Gray are they ok?" Naruto didn't reply to Gildarts.

"So Haku failed huh worthless piece of trash!"

"No... she killed himself!" Naruto sarted to use the Nine Tails chakra "**She killed herself because she knew she failed you. you took away her choice of living to serve you. Now I'll make sure no one ever serves under you AGAIN! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" A single clone of Naruto appeared. Pulling out a kunai both Narutos threw them at Sandayu while chrageing at his after. While trying to dogde one the kunai cut his cheek and stabbing his left shoulder. Before Sandayu could react Naruto and his clone started to form a ball of energy on the real Naruto's right hand befoe slamming it into Sandayu. "**RASENGAN!**" Crashing into Sandayu he was sent flying into the direction of Gildarts who focused his power into his fist and sent Sandayu flying even further away.

With the battle over Naruto had calmed down by the time Gildarts walked over to him.

"T-that was some attack Naruto. That one of those jutsu from those scrolls?"

"yeah its from the Forth Hokage scroll. its taken me months to get it. it only came up with the idea of an extra clone to help yesterday. it seems to have work haha." Tired from using too much chakra Naruto fell but was caught by Gildarts. Turning to find Cana and Gray he found Tazuna walking to wards him holding on to both of them.

"They lost a lot of blood but they should be ok. I tried to cover the worst of the wounds."

"I don't think we can get any work done today. We would be best to go back for today."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later the group had all fully recovered except for Gray who still sported a few bandages. The Bridge was finish and little Inrai help start a roit that would finish with Gateau being kicked out and losing control over Onda. The Group were standing in Fiore after walking over the bridge.<p>

"Once again we cannot thank you enough." Tazuna as well as most of the Onda itself came to say goodbye to the hero's who helped their island. The group didn't know what to do they just thanked them back and as they turned to return home Inrai ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Inrai what's up?"

"Naruto I hope you make your dream come true."

"Thanks Inrai." They high five'd as Naruto ran to catch up with the rest of his group who kept walking Tazuna walked up to his grandson.

"You think he can do it grandfather?"

"Well from what I seen, I don't see why he couldn't become the master of Fairy Tail. But I suppose we should give him a helping start. What do you think I should call this bridge. I was thinking The Great Naruto Bridge."

* * *

><p><strong>And relax. that has to be the longest chapter i've wrote lol. right i'm going to explain a few thing about the names of characters<strong>

**Gateau. Gato is the japanese way of writing gateau with means cake so it was either call him gateau or cake.**

**Sandayu. Zabuza was roughly based on Sandayu Momochi so i picked the name of the man Zabuza was based on.**

**White Snow. This is actually word for word translation of Haku Yuki the full name of Haku and the reason he is female in my story is if you pronounce his name like they do in Japan, surname first, his name is in English is Snow White.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter next arc will be a 2 parter so till then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go all set for another chapter of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. I've written this one by myself as an orginal storyline so i'm hoping you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Slave Traders Part 1<p>

Year: X776

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

It had been two years since the Onda job. Makarov nearly killed Naruto when he heard the full story but was happy that his grandson stood up and excelled when the request needed him to. Cana and Gray decided that they wanted to leave Team Naruto when they got back. He had just arrived back to the guild from another C-class request. It was a simple protection of a cargo job. Was far too easy for Naruto he was utterly bored half the time. The bandits didn't even pose a treat. He simply used his shadow clones and four days later the job was done. It was though a decent pay. It was finally enough to move out of his grandfather's house and try to rent a place of his own. Naruto walked into the Guild with eyes set on another job. Was both out of boredom and just to make sure that he had enough money. Walking up to Makarov he seen a red headed girl who was wearing nothing but what looked like a rag talking to him.

"Hey Jiji. Is this a new member? Hi the name's Naruto Dreyar, nice to meet you" Naruto extended his hand out to the girl. She didn't shake his hand. She seemed like her mind was far away from where her body was.

"Naruto, this is Erza Scarlet she's new here. But she's just been through quite a lot at the moment. Sorry."

"Ok then... Well I hope you enjoy your time here in Fairy Tail Erza. See you around." With his goodbyes said Naruto walked over towards Cana and Gray.

"Sorry about my grandson. He a bit loud a times but his heart is in the right place. He really cares about this guild and the members."

"No.. It's ok. Its just... His smile. It reminded me of someone I once knew." Makarov didn't want to ask any questions. He knew that she had a tough few years.

"Well just remember Erza. That in this guild we are all family. I have someone in mind that could help you with your eye. We'll try to get an artificial one implanted."

"Thank you master." Erza walked away and when to get food and a change of clothes.

Elsewhere Naruto was talking to his old team mates. "So guys what's up?"

"Hey Naruto I was just complaining to Cana about my read reading she gave me."

"Grey no matter how many time you complain the result down't change plus I'm rarely wrong either! The cards tell me today is your lucky day."

"Yeah and I told you they are wrong. I've already lost my wallet and i fell into a ditch getting here."

"Oh you forgot losing the rest of your clothes... again." Naruto decided to but in. He enjoyed messing with Gray.

"NOT AGAIN! I JUST PUT SOME ON! Dammit... Hey Naruto why don't you have Cana read your fortune?"

"Yeah Naruto what do the Cards have in mind for you today? Hmm?"

Naruto really didn't care about fortunes and stuff but he thought just one wouldn't hurt right? "Yeah sure why not? Whats the worse that can happen? Alright Cana hit me!" Cana layed out twenty-one cards in front of Naruto. "Ok Naruto pick four cards in any order." Naruto turned his first card. The card had an old man sitting on a throne. " The Emperor. This means Leadership, Fathering and Stability." Naruto knew what she meant by that. He turned another card this one had the sun with a face. "The Sun Apollo. This means Optimism, Happiness and Positive feelings." Now Naruto was starting to freak out. Turning the next card he saw a male and a female naked in a green field. "Oh lucky you. The Looovers." A bright red blush appeared in Naruto's face. Cana enjoyed messing with him. "This card means Romance, Physical attraction and Affinity." Turning the final card it looked like a large tower with lightning was striking the top of it. Cana was silent she stared at the card almost scared to tell Naruto what it meant. "T-The Tower. It means... Hard times... Chaos... And Explosive transformation." The group was silent they knew what that last card meant. The Nine Tailed Fox.

"S-so Cana what does this mean?" Naruto couldn't let the silence continue.

"Well it means two things. One positive and the other negative. The positive is that one day you will lead people, and they will wish to follow you, while you fall in love you will find a time in your live where the world will be turned upside down. But your optimism will help you through it..." Cana didn't want to say the other part.

"And the other?" Gray spoke knowing what she might say.

"Y-yes the other is something really bad to you. You'll end up with a fight within yourself and someone important or close to you, the arrogance inside of you will be your down fall. You'll hurt loved ones around you..." Silence surrounded the group again. Naruto stood up and put his hand on Cana's shoulder.

"Its a good thing I don't believe this stuff then eh Cana. Hahaha." Cana and Gray laughed nervously along with Naruto who wasn't too convinced himself. " Anyway lets get this off our minds shall we. I'm off to find a job any you guys want to come along?"

"Naw I'm good thanks anyway Naruto."

"Yeah I'm the same as Gray I'm afraid, sorry Naruto."

"Ahh Its ok no worries sure see you guys later." With his goodbyes said Naruto walked over to the request board.

"Do you really think the second future might happen Cana?"

"I-I don't know Gray for Naruto's sake I hope not. I didn't want to say to him but in that future he... I think I'm going to go home for today, see you Gray." Cana left the guild in a hurry. She didn't want to think about what would happen to Naruto. Gray was left sitting by himself when he spotted a red headed girl eating by herself. He decided he would go talk to her.

Makarov jumped off the bar and walked over to Naruto who was standing still by the request board. He couldn't make his mind up on which one the take.

"Really need to get that fortune crap out of my mind. So I should go for the monster hunt or treasure hunt... hmm." Thinking a loud he noticed Makarov beside him. "Hey Jiji. What's up?"

"Naruto I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah of course what's up. I have a request for you and its not on the board."

"Oh sweet! What is it?"

"I come with me to see Porlyusica." Naruto Naruto sweat-dropped he had heard stories of her that Makarov told him as a child. Reluctantly he nodded and both Dreyars left for the forest outside of Magnolia.

* * *

><p>(A small hut in the forest near Magnolia)<p>

Porlyusica was sitting my the table in her small home reading a book. The book was not originally written in a language from this world but she was able to translate it. she was just about to finish off a chapter when she heard knocks coming form her door.

"GO AWAY I HATE HUMANS!" She roared at whoever was behind the door but the knocking continued. "I SAID GO A... Oh it's you Makarov. What do you want." Opening the door with fury she looked to see who it was but all she found was an old man looking at her with a big cheesy grin written all over his face. "Is it ok for me to talk to you?" She looked at Makarov knowing that he wouldn't have come the whole way up to she her just for a 'chat.' "I suppose you can come in." She waved to allow Makarov into her house. He turn and shoots "Come on over now Naruto I told you she'd let me in." A young boy taller than Makarov came into sight from behind a tree. As he walked closer Porlyusica didn't know who he was. "If you want me to heal the boy then go away."

"No its nothing like that. He's my grandson."

"But I thought Laxus was your grandson?"

"He is. Naruto is my other grandson."

"Other? Did that monster Ivan have another child?"

"No... Do you remember those letters and scrolls i asked if you could translate twelve years ago?"

As the thre walked into the hut Porlyusica then knew who that boy was. The one from another world just like her. The three of them were sitting by the table in the kitchen. Porlyusica place a kettle over the fire. "I take you still like your coffee black with one sugar?" Makarov nodded. "Would you like some Naruto?"

"N-no thank you." Porlyusica laughed at how nervous the boy was. Naruto was nervous. The stories that his grandfather said were not in a good light of her famous anger and that she might not let them in if they knocked the door together. So Naruto came up with the plan to hide and trick her.

"Alright now while the kettle boils what is it you are looking for Makarov? And don't try to fool me. I've known you for too long." Porlyusica sat down in her chair by the table.

"A young girl joined our guild today. She was missing her right eye. It had been cut out by her captives in the tower of heaven. I want you to be able to make her a new artificial eye."

"An artificial eye! Do you even know what I would need for that? By my self it could take a month to get all of the ingredients! Do you expect me to get all those parts by myself?"

"No that is why i have brought Naruto. Naruto show her your clone jutsu."

Naruto stood up. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Two clones appeared behind the original Naruto.

"So you really are from another world boy. I can see why Makarov took you in as his grandchild. Minus the whiskers marks on your face you'd pass for a Dreyar with that blond hair of yours. Bringing Naruto makes sense now. He gathers the ingredients and I make the eye. Am I correct?" Makarov nodded and Porlyusica got up and brought out a piece of paper form a drawer. Writing down a few things she gave the paper to Naruto. "Here there is most of the ingredients that i will need. luckily for you they are mostly in the same area of Fiore. It's a two days travel by train. I've written the location of each beside them as well. the quicker you are the sooner your new member will get her new eye. now go!" Naruto shot up out of his chair from fear and saluted "Y-yes ma'am!". Naruto bolted out of the door a tick mark appeared on Porlyusica's forehead as she turned to Makarov "What stories have you been telling the boy about me Makky?"

* * *

><p>(Far eastern part of Linetea Forest)<p>

Naruto had sent his clone throughout the whole kingdom of Fiore. From Mt Kobayashi, Milky Town, the Western desert and Shirotsume he personally went to Linetea forest. this was because it was the closest to the border with the country of Bosco. even though Fiore was a neutral country Bosco wasn't and was known to be an extremely shady place. He was looking for a type of herbal weed that only grows in this part of the forest. It was late in the night and he had spent the last four days looking for it but was unable to find it. Walking along a path he came across a water mill near the river. Needing a rest and a place for the night to sleep he thought he would ask whoever was inside if he could stay. As he got closer he could hear voices that didn't sound all that friendly.

"Rest easy men. We move for Bosco in the Morning." The man sounded like that he was in charge.

"Do you think these farmers will fetch a good price boss?" A meek voice asked.

"Yes, They have done hand work before they shall make great slaves for whoever pays for them so rest easy men we shall have a feast tomorrow night!" A loud cheers erupted from inside the mill. Naruto moved closer to the mill. Trying to remain hidden he could just about see inside. He saw a group of men roughly Five in total. Four were holding swords and one who held nothing. The man holding nothing moved towards a group of roughly ten men nine women and several children. "Eat up maggots. If you all look out of shape then we won't get a good price for you." Naruto guessed that this man was the leader as his voice matched the one from earlier. "P-please sir them my wife and child go. I will stay for them." The man begging for his wife and child freedom was kicked in the head by the leader. " Now why would I do that huh? Tell me little ant why would I let go of my profit?" The leader kicked the man again while he was lying down on the ground. His wife and child along with the rest of the captured were screaming for him to stop. "SILENCE!" The crying stopped. "If I let a single one of you go then what is the point? Know this as your last day as citizens of Fiore. That I, Aaron Striker will not let anyone escape. You can never hide from my eyes. They see all! You can never escape my ears. They hear all. And you can never run from my reach. Cause their is no place that I won't find you. Now GET TO SLEEP!" The captured didn't make any sound most had excepted their fate.

Seeing the fear and loss of any hope in those people's eyes pissed Naruto off. He knew he had to do something. Those people needed help. He would call for back up but the nearest guild was Fairy Tail and it was two days walk from here. Those people would be long gone and sold as slaves in Bosco by then. No he needed to do this himself. Waiting until the group of slave traders to fall asleep Naruto quietly made his way into the mill.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is Part 1 over with. A few more questions asked so I'll try to answer as many as I can.<strong>

**1) Why do you keep posting these Q&A at the end of each chapter do you not like people asking questions? I don't mind people asking question. some of them are quite good questions. I enjoy if someone asks me a question. What I hate is people telling me what to do with my story lol.**

**2) Will there be any other Naruto Characters in this Fan Fiction? I'm sorry to disappoint you but no. But if you read one of my earlier chapters you might see a hint of someone who will make an appearance later... much, much later. (Take a guess who it is lol)**

**3) Will you be doing any other arcs from Naruto in this Fan Fiction? Honest after the amount of people complaining about the Wave arc I'm not 100% on that. I might do one from Part 2 of Naruto but will only be a shell of a copy compared to wave.**

**Anyway if you have any questions don't be shy ask away either by PM me or writing a review. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go for part 2 of The Slave Traders Arc. I did say that I was going to do a two parter but I had a great idea floating about this Arc so I'm gonna do it in three parts. So an usual I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing the fear and loss of any hope in those people's eyes pissed Naruto off. He knew he had to do something. Those people needed help. He would call for back up but the nearest guild was Fairy Tail and it was two days walk from here. Those people would be long gone and sold as slaves in Bosco by then. No he needed to do this himself. Waiting until the group of slave traders to fall asleep Naruto quietly made his way into the mill.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Slave Traders Part 2.<p>

Naruto quietly made his way towards the prisoners. He had been waiting over two hours for one of the guards to fall asleep during their watch and now was his chance. Creeping up towards the captured he put his hand over the mouth of the man who had been kicked by Striker earlier. Slowly waking him up Naruto cut the rope that was tying him down. "Hey don't panic my name is Naruto. I'm from Fairy Tail. I'm gonna get you guys out of here don't worry." Passing the man a kunai the two made short work waking everyone up as well as freeing them from their bonds. Once everyone was cut Naruto next stage was the escape. "Ok everyone link together I'm gonna get everyone out of here." The group formed a circle with Naruto in the middle. They each had a hand on Naruto who softly spoke "FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!" In a flash of orange the group was transported outside the mill. Around two hundred metres away. Everyone quietly hugged and thanked Naruto for saving them while hugging their families as well. "Thank you oh thank you for saving us!" It was the man Naruto saved first the man who asked Striker to spare his wife and child. "My name is Michael and this is my wife and son, Megan and Jason." Naruto simply smiled as he was too exhausted from using to much chakra. He had never moved so many people in one jump before. "No need to thank me just yet... we still... have.. to..." Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Oh my god he's collapsed what do we do?" A random freed woman asked.

"I think I saw a cave about an hour or so walk while they were taking us here. We have to move quickly. Come on everyone lets move." Michael took the control and lead the group towards the cave.

* * *

><p>(Next Morning)<p>

Naruto woke up inside a cave around him were a few children as well as most of the women. "Oh your awake." A brown haired women who was looking after Naruto offered him a cup of water. "I hope you don't mind but we kind of ate the food you had packed in your bag."

"No don't worry about it. What matters is that everyone is ok."

"Thank you for saving us by the way I'm Lucy."

"Naruto. So where is everyone else?"

"Oh Michael and his son went out to try and catch some food before we head back home. May I ask Naruto what brings you out here?"

"I'm looking for a rare type of medical herb called the lightning root. I need it for a friend. Can I ask a question as well?"

"Sure ask away. Were about are you all from?"

"Oh were all mostly farmers from a small town in central Fiore called Aster. We where attacked by these men three days ago while at a town meeting. They said they were going to take us to Bosco to be sold as slaves. They said since we had worked a heavy labor job like farming they would get a higher price for selling us. You have no idea how scared we were. If only you were older I'd kiss you." Lucy gave a warm smile at Naruto. Naruto turned bright red like a tomato with the thought of such a cute woman kissing him. While Naruto day dreamed Michael and the rest of the group arrived back with dead wild boar they caught.

"Oh Naruto your awake. you had us all quite scared when you collapsed. how are you now?"

"I'm quite fine thanks for asking. Tell me Michael have you ever heard of the herb lightning root?"

"Lightning root, lightning root... Oh yes I have I know where it grows too. Before I moved to Aster I used to live here as a little boy. I think they still grow in the same place. Why do you ask?"

"I need it for a friend of mine would you mind if you took me there?"

"For what you done for us it would be no bother. Its actually not that far from here. Ten minutes I think."

"Then lets go!" Naruto and Michael both left the cave in search of the herb.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Michael had been walking for around five minutes in silence. "Naruto I never really go the chance to properly thank you."<p>

"It's ok, don't worry about it. So you used to live here?"

"Yeah back when I was a kid I did. That's going back a few years though." Michael let off a light laugh.

"Are we close by?"

"Yes we're almost there. Why do you need it?"

"I was asked to get this by my grandfather's friend. Honestly from the stories he told me as a child she's really scary." Naruto got nervous thinking about Porlyusica. Michael didn't know who he was talking about but guessed she must have been quite the bit of work to scare a kid. The root its self had a bright yellow flower. Michael pulled the flower up carefully to show the root. It was as the name suggested it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Having found the herb Naruto placed it in his back pouch. All the while he was getting information from his shadow clones who were returning from their own respective trips around Fiore. "So Naruto can you tell me what a kid of your age is doing in a guild like Fairy Tail?"

"Well my grandfather is the guild master and I've always wanted to be the guild master one day so I joined the guild just over four years ago."

"I have to say that's amazing for a twelve year old hahaha. My son can barely ride a horse and he's only two years younger than you hahaha." It was a light hearted moment for the pair as they walked back towards the guild they noticed it was too quite. rushing back as fast as they could they spotted th cave and the Traders had found them and was currently tying them up.

"MEGAN! JASON!" Michael's shouts gave away their positions as the four swordsmen ran towards them. 'This is going to be hard I haven't got enough chakra for a long fight. and its not enough to use the flying raijin to get everyone out again. I'm going to have to use taijutsu to fight the grunts.' Naruto thought of a plan to fight the traders. He pulled out two three pronged kunai from his back pouch and held them in reverse grip. The four charged at Naruto who ordered Michael to find cover. ducking out of the way from the first sword Naruto tried to kick him back but had to readjust his position as the second sword came towards his leg. 'These guys are used to fighting along side each other I'm going to have to take them out one at a time.' Naruto had to change his tactics. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Three clones appeared to even up the fight for Naruto. The truth was this was all he could muster at that moment he didn't have enough to climb and stick to a tree. Each Battle was going in a different way as each swordsman held a different stance. Two clones had defeated their opponents but couldn't stop themselves from leaving from exhaustion. Once the other clone had been beaten it left Naruto two on one. 'Dammit almost out of chakra again... and that guy striker I guess since he doesn't use a sword he's a magic user. I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this one'

A Voice from within Naruto called out. _**"I know a way out brat. All you have to do is ask for my power and I will give it too yo**__**u.**__** Hehehe."**_ The Nine Tails laughed as he knew Naruto would have to use his power. "... Alright Fox I'll use it. See this as me taking some rent money!" Naruto gave into He wanted to save these people. _**"As you wish. I shall give you some of MY POWER!"**_

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Striker)<p>

Striker who had been watching the fight from the entrance of the cave moved out to confront Naruto. " Your tired boy. You have little choice. Surrender or die!"

**"I will never surrender... I will not back down... I'M NARUTO DREYAR OF FAIRY TAIL!" **With Naruto eyes blood red and whiskers more profound he scared the prisoners with his image of a wild animal. With two quick strikes he punched one swordsman and kicked the other sending them both flying with awesome strength. "So you made your choice I see. You wish to walk the hard path. Then, I SHALL SHOW YOU PAIN!" Striker crashed his fist together. It activated his power. moments later he transformed into a dark grey monster who stood eight foot tall. Its arms where massive and reached well past his knees. **"Now boy, we shall see who is the strongest monster." **The two charged at each other. Naruto focused the Nine Tails chakra towards his fist. While Striker channelled his magic towards his own fist. The impact created by their fists hitting each other destroyed a bit of the surrounding forest. They both crashed backwards following that impact. Naruto charged towards the right. Moving faster than Striker could he slammed his fist into Striker's gut. Couching up blood Striker held his fist together and smashed Naruto into the ground. Struggling to get up. Striker kicked Naruto's back forcing Naruto to again eat dirt. **"It appears I am the stronger of the two. I guess you were all talk. Fitting for a child. I think I will sell you on as well. Hahaha." **As Striker walked away and back toward the cave Naruto slowly got up off the ground. **"I told you already. I won't surrender and I WON'T BACK DOWN AHHH!" **Naruto charged again at Striker but tried a different approach.** "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Three clones appeared and moving fast all three got underneath Striker and both kicked him into the air. **"NA" "RU" "TO" **The real Naruto had jumped in the air and kicked the already climbing Striker into the side of the stone entrance of the cave.** "BARRAGE!" **Out of breath Naruto took full control back over his body from the Nine Tails's power. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Striker still standing. He had also powered down himself. "I will admit this boy. You have won this round but you lost completely."**  
><strong>

"What do you mean lost? Your the only one left and you just said you've been beaten."

"Turn around." A voice called out from behind. Naruto turned to find Michael starring at him showing an evil grin. Looking at the group of prisoners he noticed there were two more guards than from yesterday. Looking closer he seen that they were Megan and Jason. "Why Michael why would you betray us?"

"Betray you? Hahahaha I WAS NEVER ONE OF YOU TO BEGIN WITH! It was all part of our plan. All be it you get to see the surprise a bit early thanks to Mr. Hero over here." Michael stared at Naruto for nearly ruining their plans. "You see this had been palannde for over a year. Me, my wife and son would infiltrate a small comunity not much more than twenty people. Over that year we would gain your trust and suddenly BAM! We're all captured!"

"But, But, Why us?" Lucy was crying.

"Why you? Simple out of a country of over seventeen million people what are twenty. Why would your king care about you. answer me. from the moment you stared living in a far off place alone and by yourselves you were targets for people like me. You weren't the first village I have done this too. And you won't be the last either."

"How many?" Michael turned around to find Naruto grabbing the dirt. Rage starting to fill his body again. **"HOW MANY HAVE YOU TAKEN?!" **Michael suddenly karate chopped Naruto in the neck. Knocking Naruto out cold. "I'm not allowing you to use that kind of power again. Striker tie him up with metal braces. and make sure they are secure." Striker nodded and done as he was asked. "Now let us all go the Bosco and make me some money!"

* * *

><p>(Unknown City in Bosco.)<p>

Naruto woke up in chains. Looking around he couldn't see anyone else from the group of prisoners. He could hear voices outside by an opening higher up on the wall. Its sounded like an auction. Was he going to be sold too?!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 over and done with. Now I know it seem short but the way I had this little plot twist leaves more for me to write in the final part 3. No Q&amp;A at the moment guys cause I've put up 2 chapters in the space of a few hours lol Its gonna be a few days for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter till next time!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go for the Final chapter in The Slave Traders Arc. So as usual I hope you enjoy it!**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.****

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown City in Bosco)<strong>

**Naruto woke up in chains. Looking around he couldn't see anyone else from the group of prisoners. He could hear voices outside by an opening higher up on the wall. Its sounded like an auction. Was he going to be sold too?!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Slave Trader part 3<p>

Trying to move his wrists from the chains Naruto couldn't move them an inch. 'I have to get these things off of me.' Naruto tried to think of a plan to escape. He was starting to run into a dead end. Memories were flashing back to him from His shadow clones that were sent out to find the other ingredients. He was now the last one. Even more reason for his escape. He heard foot steps coming closer toward his cell. "So you've waken up eh Naruto?"

"Michael... Have you come here to gloat? Does beating a twelve year old mean so much to you?"

"Watch your tongue boy. I really don't know if your foolish or arrogant when it come to your own powers. But your life as a mage of Fairy Tail is now over. You will make me a very rich man hahaha!" Michael walked away from Naruto's cell his laughter was bouncing off the walls creating an echo through the hallway. 'Damn him!' Naruto roared in his head. Suddenly the thought of an idea. Focusing his chakra on the palm of his hand he placed it on the wall. Removing his wall there was a marking made on it. 'Ok so if I focus my chakra I should be able to move just my body.' Naruto took a few steps back from the wall. Naruto closed his eyes and focused with all his might. Naruto softly called "FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!" When Naruto opened his eyes he seen that he was standing right next to the walk. Checking his wrists he seen that he was no longer bound by the chain. But there was something else. 'OH GOD I'VE TURNED INTO GRAY!' Naruto was standing in the cell... Naked.

Trying to be as quite as he could Naruto put his clothes back on. He tried to be quick not knowing if there would be any guards on duty. He was missing his pouch and all of his kunai. Since a jump would be too risky cause he could miss and did not know where he would land. Peaking his head down of the bars he marked the bars and raijin'd to the other side of them. Moving fast through the hallway he came across a guard sitting by his desk. Naruto jumped out and caught the guard off. Knocking him out he checked the drawer he found his pouch inside. Moving further down he came across the group from earlier.

"Naruto!?"

"Lucy! Don't worry I'm going to get everyone out of here." Naruto marked the bars and raijin'd over to the other side.

"Naruto could you do that magic transportation thing again to get us all out of here."

"Truth is I can't. The last time even though it was a short distance took a lot out of me. And I have no idea how far into Bosco I am. Sorry. But what i can do i get us all out of here." Pulling out a kunai Naruto channelled his chakra into the knife. He cut the metal chains with the kunai like a knife through hot butter. After everyone was free he cut the bars the same way and placed it carefully to the side as to not make any noise. The next problem was getting out. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Five clones appeared. "Ok guys this is simple recon work. Find an exit quickly and quietly second you find one disperse. Got it?" "Got it!(x5)" All of the clones quickly moved out as Naruto and the prisoners sat down to wait for the clones to find the exit.

* * *

><p>One of the clones made his way through a long hallway until he came to an exit. Wanting to make sure it was a good exit he checked if the coast was clear. Sticking his head out the doorway he looked and found that their was an edge of a forest roughly two mile away. He guessed it was the border with Fiore. The clone made it ways towards the border but unknown to him he was being watched.<p>

"Sir! It looks like Naruto has escaped! Shall we begin firing?"

"No... that is not Naruto. Its only one of his clones. The real Naruto wouldn't leave the prisoners behind. Most noble types are like that. secure the area try and find out if there are any more clones. He will not make only one. SPREAD OUT!" Michael gave the command from a lookout post.

As the clone got close to the border he was stopped from crossing by a rune knight of Fiore. "HALT! You may not enter the Kingdom of Fiore without a visa."

"No wait I'm a citizen of Fiore." The clone showed the guard the palm of his right hand. "Your from Fairy Tail! What are you doing out here?"

"I need help. I'll tell you later why I was out here but other matters come first. There are a groups of citizens of Fiore trapped and being held prisoners in that auction house over there." Naruto turned and pointed over at a large building that looked like a church.

"Stop lying kid... That's a church! Not an auction house. Get lost!"

"I'm Naruto Dreyar grandson of the Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar. If I'm lying I'll allow you to sully the name of Fairy Tail. But if I'm right and your wrong you'll have to tell my grandfather why his grandson was sold as a slave. Think you can live for much longer after you say that to a wizard saint?" The groups of knights were silent they didn't know what to say or do.

"O-ok kid we'll help you. But we can move any farther than three hundred metres away from the border since we are a neutral country. Any more will be seen as an act of war."

Naruto pulled out a three pronged kunai and throw it to the ground as he walked back. "I'm guessing this is as far as you can move then?" The knight nodded. "Ok I'm just a clone so I'm going to pass this information to the real me and the prisoners. I'm going to transport myself and the others to this spot. Its going to take a lot of power for me to do this and shortly after I will collapse from exhaustion. So be on your guard. I can arrive at any moment." The clone dispelled himself in a puff of smoke confusing the guards who were watching.

* * *

><p>Back in the cell Naruto and the prisoners were waiting for a clones to bring back information when Naruto stood up. "I got it and it looks like the rune knights are going to give us a hand in getting home. But first we need to get as close as we can to the border." The group where filled with joy. They never held much hope of the country trying to find them and this was amazing news. "Naruto. When we return back to Fiore can we come visit Fairy Tail with my daughter?"<p>

"Yeah sure Lucy that would be fun!" The group moved out. As they got closer to the exit they ran into a large open area. "Wait this isn't what the path my clone took... IT'S A TRAP!" The group huddled together as they were surrounded by fifty men all holding different types of weapons. 'I'm don't want to fight these guys. If i do I'll have to use chakra and I won't have enough for the raijin jump... I wonder if that will work?' Naruto thought hard for a plan. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" One hundred clones of Naruto appeared. "TRANSFORM!" the open space was suddenly covered in smoke.

"The kid's using a smoke bomb cover the exits!"

"He's not here!"

"Get back to your positions then!" There was confusion between the men. They had no idea what was going on as the smoke started to clear they liked what they saw.

_**"Oh Mr Guard please don't hurt us."**_

_**"Yeah we don't want to play those types of games."**_

Every one of the guard's eyes were heart shaped as they looked at the hundred naked women posing in such erotic positions teasing the guards beyond their wildest dreams. 'I hope this jutsu doesn't affect me like this when I'm older' Naruto was embarrassed to call himself a male. His jutsu even affected the men in the group he was trying to protect 'Maybe this was a bad idea.'

"NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lucy roared at Naruto while she covered her daughter's eyes.

All the men collapsed from the sight. They couldn't withstand it any longer. The floor was red with the blood from every man's nose. While all of the clones dispelled the real Naruto transformed back to himself. "Sorry but I really couldn't be bothered fighting all those guys hehe sorry." Lucy slapped Naruto in the head giving him a comical lump. " YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER BE SORRY!"

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Striker &amp; Michael)<p>

Naruto had to create a few more clones in order to help get the men out of the open space. They had made their way out of the building and the border was in sight. Suddenly two figures crashed into their paths.

**"This is as far as you shall go." **It was Striker who had already transformed.

(Salamander OST)

"I have to agree with my partner here. Your not getting past us." Michael grabbed a rock from the ground and held it tight in his hand. "ABSORPTION: STONE ARMOUR!" A rock armour began be grow from Michael's hand and covered his entire body. **"Now let us begin Naruto!"**

"Lucy... I want you to take all these people and run for those tree. When you see a kunai pick it up and run into Fiore. I'll be right behind you." Lucy nodded and lead all the clones who were still holding the men and the rest of the group away. Michael jumped into their path blocking their escape. **"Where do you think you are going?"**

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto created a single clone. He held out his right hand in front of the clone. It begin to spin chakra. "Michael you forgot one thing. When I first made our escape from that mill I placed a mark on everyone. And that includes." Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange and re-appeared behind Michael. "YOU! FLYING RAIJIN RASENGAN!" The back of Michael's stone armour craked and left a huge gape. He was sent flying forward and was only stopped by Striker who had caught him before he hit the side of the church. **"This kid is actually stronger than he looks. He not even using that power like before and he still cracked your rock armour!" **Michael needed a way to take the edge of Naruto he was too focused.** "Do you know how I know where the lightning root is? while it is a medical herb its also used for ****smuggling. You see it can leave an odourless smell making it hard for dogs to track you with their noses." **

"Do I really care how you knew? No. What matter is after I'm done with you two losers I'm going back to get another one." It looked like Michael's trick didn't work Naruto failed to fall for the trap. Slowly Naruto took a step at the duo. Picking the pace of his movement slowly he eventually starting sprinting towards them. Grabbing two kunai his threw the first one but they both dodged out of its way, their mistake. "FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!" Teleporting to the kunai Naruto caught it and kicked both of them in the head sending both flying. Striker had struck his head on a stone pillar and was knocked out while Michael crashed into the wall. He emerged holding his head. **"How could you be so powerful! My armour is made from solid stone and your cutting through it like hot butter!"**

"It's because I spend most of my free time training my skills so that I can be the best that I can be. When I say I'll never back down I mean it!" Gripping his kunai tightly Naruto jumped behind Michael again but this time he stabbed his kunai into Michael's spine. This action caused the stone armour to fall off. "You stabbed my spine! You... BASTARD!"

"This was my last resort. If you had been knocked out cold from my last attack this wouldn't have happened. But I can honestly say this. Now that you may never be able to walk again it is no more than what you deserve. That was for all the slaves you have ever captured. Alive or dead I hope when they are no longer in this world they see the justice of what happened to you." Naruto walked away from Michael who passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>(Linetea Forest in Fiore)<p>

Lucy and the rest of the group were being questioned by the rune knights after they escaped past the border. They had been taken to a safe location. Lucy held on to the kunai tightly hoping that Naruto would return soon. In a flash of orange Naruto return but collapsed as soon as he had arrived. "Come quick Narutos back!"

A day later Naruto woke up inside clover town just north of Linetea Forest. Waking up he saw Lucy and her daughter was beside his bed. "Ugh how long was I out for?"

"Almost a day. we were worried that you wouldn't wake up. We're all glad that your ok."

"Thanks Lucy... The Lightning Root! I didn't get one."

"It's ok we made sure we got you one before we left the forest." Lucy took out the root and placed it on Naruto's lap.

"Thank you Lucy. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes it is. I don't think you've meet before. Naruto I'd like you to say hello to my daughter Levy."

* * *

><p>(Magnolia: Fairy Tail guild days later)<p>

Naruto had returned to the guild with Lucy and Levy with him. He walked up towards his grandfather.

"Hey Jiji! I'm back!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BRAT I WAS WORRIED SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" Makarov comically chased Naruto around the guild. Lucy and Levy just watched as Naruto screamed for his grandfather to stop. "I'm sorry sir but we're the reason that your grandson is late." Makarov stopped and noticed the two women standing before him. "Hehe sorry about that." As Lucy told Makarov the story Naruto took Levy and walked over to Gray, Cana and Erza.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Levy she's going to be joining us here is Fairy Tail with her mom!"

"Its nice to have another girl our age in the guild I'm Cana and this is Erza."

"Its a pleasue to meet you Levy" Cana and Erza both shook hands with Levy.

"I'm Gray nice to meet you." Gray extended his hand towards Levy who screamed.

"DAMMIT GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Before Cana could strike Gray Erza had beaten her the the punchline... Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Writing that was a lot of fun. I found it a bit hard to write a good ending for this arc and it went through several different endings but I'm happy with the outcome. It lays the seeds of darkness that the Nine Tails had left on Naruto. Now time for some Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Could you put music tracks into your fight scenes? Honestly this is a great question and possibly the only time I'll listen to people suggestions on the story lol. I loved the idea and thought I'd try it out in the final fight for this arc. I will try to put it in from now on. Took me a while to find the right OST as I want to use Fairy Tail OST's but I might throw the odd Naruto one in there too.**

**2) Why are your chapters so short? It just the way I write my stories. I don't mind reading these long chapters but I prefer if you get right down to the nit and gritty lol. **

**3) How do you feel the way the story is going at the moment? Great question! I'm excited when I start writing these chapters. Kid of shows when I've posted three chapters in two days lol. I would've been happy if only a few people read this but looking at the numbers that have I'm over the moon!**

**and 4) will you be writing any more stories? Not at the moment I'm afraid. Reason being I'd rather wait until this story is over with as I kind of don't want too much on my plate so to speak.**

**I'm going to be taking a break for the rest of the week and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and arc. So till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go ready for chapter 10. This chapter isn't an arc chapter just an intro next chapter will be the first part of a new arc.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Fire Child<p>

Year: X777

Location: The road leading to Magnolia

Naruto was now a fully ranked B class mage, he wore a jacket that was inside his scroll. It said that it is wore by the chunin of the village he was born in and he felt that he felt that he was good enough to wear it. Gray and Cana were still doing a lot more requests now. Levy was settling in to life as a Fairy Tail mage quite well. She was discovering that she had a new love of books. Erza for some reason or another still didn't talk to Naruto for too long at a time. He didn't know why she refused to talk to him for too long. As for Laxus he had gained himself a little posy. He decided to call them the Thunder god tribe. The group included two males Bickslow and Freed Justine with a woman called Evergreen.

Naruto was walking back to Magnolia. His last request involved the removal of a beast in a village near the mountains. It turned out the beast was just a mountain lion that had killed a few of the farmers sheep and tried to attack one of the local children. But a simple trap and the animal was trapped down a pit. While on his way back Naruto could hear noises in the distance. It sounded like someone was looking for someone or something. "Igneel!? Igneel!?"

It was a small boy. He worn a white scarf and had pink hair. "Igneel!? Where are you?"

"Hey kid you ok?"

"Can you help me? I can't find my father!" Naruto seen the worried look on the boy's face.

"Yeah I'll help you, what does he look like?"

"He's a dragon." The kid didn't even flinch.

"A DRAGON! Come on kid you can't be for real right? Your dad's not really a dragon?" Naruto couldn't believe what he had just been told.

"Well he's not really my dad. He's more the guy who looked after me."

'Well at least I know now he's not completely crazy.' Naruto sweat dropped looking after the kids answer. "Say I might not be able to help you find a dragon but I'm in a guild and my master might know." Naruto showed the palm of his hand showing the guild tattoo.

"Thanks I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way." Natsu extended his hand.

"Naruto Dreyar." Naruto did the same as the two shook hands.

* * *

><p>(Fairy Tail Guild)<p>

Naruto and Natsu walked up towards the bar inside. He couldn't find his grandfather. He decided to ask Gray who was at the request board if he knew where his grandfather was. "Hey Gray have you seen master?"

"Naw Naruto I haven't seen him all day." Gray noticed someone behind Naruto. "Hey who's the pink haired kid?"

"It's not pink you pervert! It's cherry blossom!"

"You you calling a pervert huh?" Gray stuck his forehead into Natsu's

"You! You shirtless freak!" Gray looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or trousers for that matter.

Naruto sat back and watched the fireworks. 'Looks like Natsu taking to Fairy Tail like a duck to water.' Naruto sweat dropped at the his own thought. Natsu and Gray's fight wasn't much to look at. Both prefered to throw punches. The fight was swaying one side to another. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" A flame surrounded Natsu's hand as he punched Gray knocking him straight through the request board. Naruto was in shock watching this. 'Oh shit! Jiji's gonna kill me for this!'

"Whats? going on here?"Erza had heard the sound of the board breaking and came over to see what the whole fuss was.

"Oh Erza. I'd like you to meet Natsu... He's looking for someone and I brought him here to see if master knew where he could look." Naruto tried to cover the broken request board.

"I would have thought that you would've brought someone just as dangerous as you into this guild." Erza was angry. Not at Natsu but Naruto.

"NARUTOOO!" A booming roar could be heard from the entrance. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Everyone turned around to find Makarov in his giant form standing at the front holding several chunks of paper. He was giving off a dark aura. He was not happy about something. Cana and Levy walked over to Naruto who was hiding behind Natsu.

"Naruto what did you do?" Levy was concerned she had never seen master so angry before. "What ever he did I'm not surprised." Cana did care about Naruto but was more than willing to sit back and watch the firework on this occasion.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Out of fear everyone in the guild turned and pointed at Naruto . Even Natsu took a side step and pointed. "What the hell man?" Natsu didn't reply Makarov was already there in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE REQUEST BOARD?!"

"Ok that wasn't me." Naruto protested.

"WELL I'LL DEAL WITH THAT IDIOT NEXT!" Natsu now wanted to hide behind Naruto. "NOW NARUTO CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?!" Makarov slammed fifteen large folders on the ground in front of him and picked up the first one up again. "CEDAR TOWN: ONE DESTROYED MARKET PLACE, TOWN HALL DESTROYED, HALF OF THE KNIGHT GUARD KNOCKED OUT WITH BROKEN BONES AND A WALL OF THE LOCAL CASTLE KNOCKED DOWN!" Makarov picked up another folder. "SHIROTSUME TOWN: YOU DESTROYED THE MANSION OWNED BY EVERLUE." Makarov put the folder back now and transformed back to his normal state. "There are thirteen more of these folders with cases involving you sent by the Magic Council do you care to explain yourself about these... Incidents."

Naruto looked around for a bit of support but found nothing. "Ok, I messed up in some of them but the Cedar town one wasn't my fault. I was after a member of a dark guild and the damaged was mostly caused by him."

"So you admit to causing some damage?" Erza pointed out.

"Y-yeah well of course. Like i did knock out those knight guards but only because they were getting in my way." Makarov rubbed the side of his head after Naruto speech.

"Now as for Everlue that one I can explain. His 'maids' if you could call them that kind of... flirted with me." A cold shiver was sent up Naruto's spine even thinking about those maids.

"So you weren't interested in sexy maids then Naruto?" Cana pitched in her two pence worth to try and tease Naruto.

"NO! No no no no no no! I like girls but I wouldn't exactly call these maids women. Some of their adam's apples were bigger than mine." Everyone more or less guess what he meant.

"So why did you destroy his mansion?" Gray asked.

"Cause the bastard pissed me off!"

"THAT'S STILL NOT A GOOD REASON TO DESTROY SOMEONE'S HOME!" Makarov thumbed Naruto on the head. "Now what happened with the request board?"

"It was fire brain over there." Gray pointed at Natsu.

"I brought him here Jiji. He's looking for someone and I thought you'd be able to help him. And he kind of got into a little disagreement with the frozen princess over here." Naruto stepped up in Natsu's defence.

Makarov looked at Natsu. "I don't think we've ever meet before. My name is Makarov Dreyar I run the place." Makarov extended his hand.

"Thanks. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu shaked Makarov's hand.

"So Natsu, What can i do you for?"

"I'm looking for my father. I can't find him. He just left about a month ago and I can't find him."

Makarov was sad to hear Natsu's pain. "Of course I'll help you child. Tell me his name or what he looks like."

"You will! Thank you! His name is Igneel and he's got big red scales!" Everyone except Naruto sweat dropped hearing this.

"So your saying that your father... Is a dragon?" Makarov was confused beyond his wisdom.

"Yep!" Natsu's face was full of innocence. Makarov just glared at Naruto he felt that his grandson set him up as a prank again.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I can't help you find a dragon Natsu. But I can give you a home if you want?"

"Where?"

Makarov extended his arms. "Why right here. How would you like to become a Fairy Tail wizard?!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. Now I know this was a really short chapter but I just wanted to give an introduction chapter to Natsu himself. now for Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) What rank is Naruto and the others? I'm gonna start putting them up as a kind of marker before each arc story now so you can kind of keep up with it.**

**2) What why does Naruto's chakra system work? Its a little bit different. some pointed out that ****last chapter his chakra system is a little bit off. Its kind of hard to describe but i'll try my best. The flying raijin doesn't in my mind use a lot of chakra. unless it involves multiple people or over a distance. as for his chakra recovery its works a bit slowly than naruto cannon.**

**3) Will Naruto be getting sage mode? No. Naruto in my story won't be getting sage mode as their is no one to train him in it simple as, sorry.**

**and 4) Who were Striker and Michael based on? I tried to base them on 2 villains of the Incredible Hulk. Abomination but with a slight change in appearance ****and **Absorbing Man but only with rock or stone.****

****Anyway that's me until Saturday/Sunday I'll have part 1 of a new arc hopefully. i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and as always if you have any question please don't be shy and either review or PM myself and i'll post them up at the end of each chapter. So till next time!****


	12. Chapter 12

**And we're back for another Story arc of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Age: Rank <strong>_

_**Gildarts: 38: S  
>Laxus: 16: PS<br>**__**Naruto: 13: A **__**  
><strong>__**Lucy (Levy's mother): 33: B  
><strong>__**Mirajane: 12: C/B**_

_**(PS - Potential S)**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Three Demons Part 1<p>

Year: X778 March

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto had recently been given an A rank along side Cana. Both of them were so happy that they were the first of the young generation of Fairy Tail to reach it. Laxus on the other hand was furious with his grandfather for not having an S Class Promotion trail last December. Gildarts was away on a request in the western tip of Fiore on an S class request. In order to stop Laxus destroying something out of rage he was dragged along on the request with so he could use the rage for some more productive. That Dark Guild was never going to know what hit them. Erza still wasn't talking to Naruto and it was really starting to annoy him. He tried to confront her about it and asked why she had a disliking towards him but she just said 'You remind me of someone from my past who hurt me.' It pissed Naruto off that she say something like that weither it was true or not. The duo known as Natsu and Gray would challenge Naruto for a fight almost every day. They never won. They didn't even bother against Erza as much but the odd time here and then both would try their luck. Every time they wished they hadn't.

The guild in the last few months had gained five new members two boys called Jet and Droy and three Strauss family members Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. Four of the new members quickly got used to life in Fairy Tail but Mirajane was very secluded. She wouldn't talk to many people with the exception of her brother and sister but Erza gave her a bit of a talking too and she finally started to become a major figure in the young generation of the guild. The two quickly began to start a rivalry between each other.

Naruto was currently at the request board when Lucy came up to him. "Naruto? Could you come on a request with me? I think it might be a bit over my head."

"Sure no bother Lucy, Is there anyone else you want to join us?"

"Well master said I'd need to ask one more other than your self but I have no idea who to ask."

"I'll find someone if it's ok. What's the request anyway?"

"A village near the Phoenix mountains in western Fiore asked for protection from a group of bandits."

"Seems simple enough so why ask for help?" Naruto didn't know why she would need back-up for a simple request.

"It's because I don't know how strong these bandits are and I'd rather have back up just in case."

"Gotcha. I'll ask around now sure and we can head out soon."

* * *

><p>(Magic Four Wheel Vehicle heading towards Phoenix mountains)<p>

Lucy, Naruto and Mirajane were in a MFWV towards Moneta village on the eastern edge of the Phoenix mountain range. Mira was originally reluctant in going with the group but Naruto tricked her by saying 'I'll go ask Erza then.' With that said Mira's ego got the better of her. Currently Lucy was currently driving the vehicle "We should be in at the village soon."

"It was quick thinking renting this car Lucy we would've spent day walking here." Naruto said that but he was really jealous of Lucy. He really wanted to drive but was too young.

"I hate Protection request they are so simple." Mira was sulking

"I wouldn't say that Mira. My first protection request was nothing like I expected."

"What happened?"

"Was almost four years ago. Was a C class request in Onda. Should've been classed as an A request."

"Did you finish it?"

"Yeah but it was thanks to Gildarts being with us that we just about finished it." Naruto didn't want to say the full story. Images of White killing herself was going through Naruto head.

"Pff I could've done that job by myself!" Mira really started to get over confidant.

"Naw I doubt that."

"What you say?"

"I done that job with a team. If it wasn't for Gray and Cana I wouldn't be alive." Mira didn't answer back she just remained quite. "Here we are guys." Lucy turned stop the flow of magic into the vehicle and everyone got out of the car. Moneta was a small village only with less than a hundred people living there an old man walks up to the mages. "Are you from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, My name is Lucy McGarden and this is Naruto Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss." Lucy introduced the group to the elder.

"Oh thank goodness your here we've had a group of bandits coming here every two weeks demanding food from our crops. As you see living on the edge of a mountain range we have limited land in which we can grow food. We grow three type due to the altitude Bull Nose Sweet Bell Peppers, Red Cored Chantenay Carrot and Four Seasons Head Lettuce. We sell them in the capital Crocus. If we lose anymore We won't be able to feed ourselves."

"Don't worry old man! When a wizard of Fairy Tail make a promise we keep it!" Naruto lifted the spirits of the village.

* * *

><p>The group sat inside the house of the village elder.<p>

"I must say I didn't expect you to be here for another few more days."

"Well we got here as so as we can since there was no date for when we were need on the request. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Mrs McGarden but you could be waiting a few more days as we expect them to be here in five days."

"Aww man we got to wait five days. This sucks." Mira groaned her frustration.

"Its not so bad Mira it gives us five day to train and prepare. Say what about a sparing match? What do you say?"

"With you Naruto... Bring it!"

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Mirajane)<p>

"Ok I'm going to ref this fight. So lets make it clean and try not to injure each other to badly." Lucy didn't want the town they were supposed to protect be destroyed on there first day and before the bandits came. "BEGIN"

(Invoke Magic OST)

Mira started by charging at Naruto "TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" Transforming into her base Satan soul form Mira threw punches and kicks at Naruto. While dodging every attack Naruto would throw a kunai in a different area away from Mira. "Quit dodging can't you fight a girl or something?" Mira was getting more angry every time Naruto moved away from her attacks.

"Well now I'm ready. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the middle of the scattered kunai. "One hit and this fights over." Naruto picked up the kunai he was standing over on the ground. "Now attack."

Mira moved as fast as she could towards Naruto focusing demon magic to her fist she aimed it at Naruto. Naruto didn't move this time he just slowly tossed the kunai he was holding up in the air. 'Got you now you bastard!' Mira thought she had finally got a hit on Naruto. Naruto softly spoke "FLYING RAIJIN." He teleported to a kunai meters away. Mira was really pissed off now but before she could readjust her position Naruto had transported back to the kunai he tossed just before. Kicking Mira hard into the ground. Upon her impact a large dust cloud exploded up in the air and covered the surrounding area. When the dust settled Naruto was seen on top of Mira who was lying in the ground. He was pointing a kunai at her.

"The winner is Naruto." Lucy pointed her hand at Naruto.

Naruto helped Mira up on her feet. "Cheater." Mira huffed as she dusted herself off now back in her normal form.

"I didn't cheat. Your lucky I didn't use the Rasengan or my shadow clones hahaha." Naruto laughed at Mira childish tantrum. "I will say though if you would've made contact you might've won the fight. So we'll need to work on your speed more. At time it felt like your moves and movement were predictable."

"Yeah to you they might have been but I'm even with that armour freak."

"That's why he is saying that Mira. So you could better her instead of being even." Lucy reassured Mira that Naruto was trying to help her with his criticism.

* * *

><p>(Eastern ridge of the Phoenix Mountains)<p>

Gildarts and Laxus were making there way down the mountain but with the heavy snowfall they were struggling to make get headway down the trail. They were currently resting in a mountain hotel halfway down the mountain. They were returning to Magnolia after the S class mission turned out to be a huge waste of time. It was too simple for an S class. Gildarts was thinking that they missed something. Something didn't seem right after the job request had ended. "Ha If that's an S class I will become one this year."

"I have no doubt that you will become one Laxus. Since you're the master's grandson its in your blood."

"I'm more than just the grandson of Fairy Tail's master Gildarts."

"Yeah I know your a Dreyar."

"You're not getting the point I'm making!" Laxus stood up and roared at Gildarts.

"No you're not getting it Laxus! Your Great-Grandfather was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail! Your Grandfather is now its current master! Your Father was an S class mage when he was there and I believe you will be one too! Just you carry a heavy name doesn't mean you carry the weight of the world with you too!" Gildarts layed into Laxus who was not expecting Gildarts who was normally a chilled and relaxed guy to suddenly do that.

"Whatever..." Laxus turned away and continued to walk down the mountain.

"Its gonna take us five days to reach Moneta. Are you going to huff all the way?" Laxus didn't reply to Gildart's question. 'This is gonna be a long trip back home.' this was the only thought going through both of their minds.

* * *

><p>(Four days later The Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia)<p>

Makarov just arrived back from a guild master's meeting and he was given permission from the other guilds and the magic council to increase the amount of S class wizards for the guild. He walk up to Wakaba and Macao. "So how are you two today. anyone leave on a job request while I was gone?"

"Only two. Its been a bit quite with people going on job request." Macao stated. Wakaba looked around for the request folder that all jobs are listed. "The two jobs taken are an S class with DG beside it. That one was taken by Gildarts who took Laxus with him."

"So they took the Job for Moneta village then. Good... That town is in good hands... They better not destroy it!"

"Ehh master they didn't take the Moneta job that one was taken by Lucy, Naruto and Mira." Makarov was stunned to hear this.

"What have I done. I've gotten the ranking for both jobs incorrectly!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's Part 1 over with. I'll try to get part 2 up soon! Now normally I'd be doing a Q+A but i have something to get off my chest.<strong>

**Use one language for the Hiraishin? **

**What was up with the Hot Butter? **

**Why didn't Naruto take the criminals with him?**

**Ok I'll be honest this was made from the one guest account review. And I'm going to point out a few little facts for you. **

**Number 1) Your an idiot. If you don't know in the english dub of Naruto, you know the one done by Viz Media the justu is called Flying Raijin. **

**Number 2) Hiraishin is the romaji spelling (Japanese english language version.) The full english word for word translation is the Flying Thunder God Technique. Now think really hard you have bound to heard _thunder god_ somewhere in this before... oh yeah that's right Laxus' bodyguards the _THUNDER GOD Tribe_! Do you really think that would make more sense? **

**Number 3****) The Hot butter is the Irish version of the hot knife reference so call it a lost in translation moment. **

**And Number 4) You seem to know how borders work do you? If you arrest a criminal in one country they have to be extradited into another and since Fiore is a NEUTRAL COUNTRY (which I said in the chapter) that isn't gonna happen. And I didn't 'lose interest' I actually expanded it that I originally planed 2 chapter for it. the hard part was not having Naruto kill both of them so I left with Michael never walking again. **

**Now if you wish to criticise my work I'm all for it. I see it was a way to help improve myself and my work but when someone tries to be smart and be a keyboard warrior to me when their IQ is the same number as their shoe size. I'm gonna speak my mind about it.**

** This has been the only review I've removed and I don't like doing it but I felt you would infect others with your low level of intelligence if they had to read the whole thing like I've had to do.**

**I am really sorry for this rant folks I really am but I had to say something about this. Its been annoying me since I've read it.**

**Now If you were looking to have your question answered in this chapter I'm sorry but this review just made my blood boil. If you did submit a question I'll gladly answer it in the next chapter with an extra long Q+A. Till next time and again sorry about the rant at the end and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back for the next chapter. I would like to thank those who having messaged me about the outburst that I had and again I'm sorry if I offended anyone (except that guest user.) One side note for that matter as well that I forgot to say. No one else made those remarks or asked questions about those topics as well.**

**So here we go for part 2 of the Three Demons.**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.****

* * *

><p><strong>"Ehh master they didn't take the Moneta job that one was taken by Lucy, Naruto and Mira." Makarov was stunned to hear this.<strong>

**"What have I done. I've gotten the ranking for both jobs incorrectly!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Three Demons Part 2<p>

It was the fourth night since the trio from Fairy Tail had arrived in Moneta. Four days Naruto had spent getting Mira ready for was next to come. The next morning the bandits were to come down and attack the village. Naruto was cleaning his kunai in the room given to him by the village elder during their stay. He was preparing for the battle ahead. Lucy and Mira were staying In the same house across the hallway from Naruto's room. Lucy was sitting reading a book the lower half of her body tucked in under her duvet. Mira was already in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous about tomorrow. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Mira. What is it?"

"Are we going to be ok tomorrow?" Lucy knew she was restless fact was she was as well.

"You know what calms me down Lucy? Stories. I love stories. They can make you feel different emotions. There are so many one to tell every day a new story is told. But never forget the old stories as well. My mother used to tell me a very old one would you like to hear it?" Mira nodded at Lucy. "Very well. In a country far away from where we are now there lived a lonely farm boy..."

* * *

><p>( A cave in the Phoenix Mountains)<p>

A group of three men who had been travelling all day had been resting for several hours. A warm fire was burning inside the cave. They had made their way to the cave as it was a hideout they always used.

"There seems to be quite a bad storm brother."

"Yes It might make tomorrow extremely difficult getting Moneta."

"Should we tell the boss? maybe we can wake up a bit early and surprise them?"

"No... The element of surprise is pointless for us you fools. They all ready know we are coming. I sense power I haven't felt in quite a while. Its shivering my very soul!" Both of the men turned to find that their boss had been listen to their small talk.

"So we get to run into a wizard from Fairy Tail again. This time I will clip a wing from a Fairy."

"Wings? No you're thinking to small. I want... A head!"

* * *

><p>(With Gildarts and Laxus)<p>

The pair had found a hot spring hotel on the path towards the foot of the mountain and Moneta. But since it was heavy snow outside they couldn't relax in the hot spring itself. Gildarts was still going through the s class request over and over in his mind. He was trying to piece every detail and try to find what he was missing. That little bit that he felt must've slipped his mind. Laxus on the other hand has his ear phone's on at full blast. Gildarts was losing his patience with the Noise they created. It wasn't overly loud but Its was annoying. "Dammit Laxus at least turn it down a bit. I don't want to hear your music." Laxus didn't reply. He wanted it to look like he didn't hear him. Gildarts shouted a bit more at Laxus who continued to ignore him. eventually Gildart got up and left the room saying he needed to go for a walk.

"What do you know the silent treatment does work." Laxus thought to himself out loud. Unfortunately for him Gildarts heard every word.

'So the little bastard want to play a game huh? Well I play.' Gildarts concentrated his crash magic on Laxus' walk-man. In particular the batteries. Eventually he dispelled the batteries leaving the walk-man powerless.

The music suddenly stopped play in Laxus' ears. "What the?" Checking the back he seen that the batteries made disappeared. Moments later the power was back on.

'Wait I got rid of the power. how can he still be using it its has no power source?' Gildarts couldn't wrap his mind around it. He came back into the room. "What the hell I thought I got rid of the Batteries!"

"You did."

"Then how is t still working." Laxus turned to show he was feeding the walk-man with his lightning magic.

* * *

><p>(Dawn, The fifth day in Moneta)<p>

Naruto was the first to waken. He slowly got out of his bed and put on his clothes. He was now wearing a full Jonin outfit but with a slight change. The swirl of the Uzumaki crest was replaced by a Fairy Tail emblem. Once ready he made his way outside and stood in the village square. He had asked he people in the village to move away the night before so that they could have a full on fight with out any major injuries to villagers. That he felt they would get in his way by trying to defend their homes.

Naruto started to set up traps in two of the three entrances that lead into the village from the mountain path. He put down four kunai between two buildings and created a barrier blocking the right hand side entrance. He created another in the same way in left side as well. Mira and Lucy made their way to the village centre just as Naruto had finished the last barrier leaving only the centre route into the town open. "So your creating a bottle neck entrance."

"Yeah Lucy I don't want a fight that would go across the town. I'd rather keep it in the one area."

"Yeah it tries to limit the damage we might cause." Lucy agreed with Naruto's idea.

"So the story Natsu told us about master's telling off in front of the whole must've hit a spot haha." Mira laughed but seen the method behind Naruto's madness. "Anyway did you sleep well last night Naruto?"

"Yeah slept like a log haha. What about you two?"

"Well..." Mira decided not to finish her answer. "Mira was nervous about today. She couldn't really get a good nights sleep. I know she wouldn't say but she was nervous." Mira huffed at Lucy for saying she was nervous. Even though she knew Lucy was right.

"I'd actually be more worried if you weren't nervous Mira." Mira was confused on what Naruto was saying. " The reason I'm saying this is because, If your not nervous your only lying to yourself. I'm nervous but I'm used to this kind of thing. I've been a mage for four years. When I fight I always think of things going wrong. But know this Mira. I will not let anyone die on this job and that's a promise." Naruto smiled at Mira who blushed and turned her head not wanting Naruto to know. Lucy giggled at Mira.

* * *

><p>(Midday)<p>

Lucy, Mira and Naruto had been awaiting for a several hours when Lucy noticed three figure in the distance walking down the middle entrance into the village. The there walked slowly towards them. Naruto looked closely at the man in the centre of the trio. He had seen that symbol before. It was the emblem of Titan's Fist!

"Sandayu!"

"Ohh so we've meet before have we. That means it's... IT'S YOU!" Sandayu readied himself to fight Naruto. Mira and Lucy cut in front of Naruto blocking his path.

"Naruto Me and Mira will deal with him you deal with the other two."

"I won't be long don't let him kill you." The fact Naruto said that sent a chill down both of their spines.

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Akuma Brothers)<p>

"Well look here brother. Its the chicken shit from four years ago." The taller one spoke first.

"Oh yes I remember now. I don't think we got the chance to clip off his wings... Shall we."

"Ugh... Who are you again." Naruto rubbed the back of his head from the confusion cause the brothers to collapse.

(Emergence of Talents OST)

"You brat! We are the Akuma demon broth." He was cut off from Naurto's foot in his gut forcing him into the air. swiftly he turn and jumps after him.

"I really don't care who you are to be honest. I haven't got time for a long fight. SHADOW CLONE!" Two clones appeared and grabbed both side of the shorter brother who was in the air. The real Naruto bicycle kicked him and the clones slammed him into the ground keeping him pinned down. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" The air surrounding Naruto's fist moved away causing a vacuum of air pressure around his fist. This made for little air resistance and drag causing his punch to hit faster, stronger and have more of an impact. The shorter brother was out cold lying in a crater caused from the impact. "Your turn."

* * *

><p>(Lucy and Mira vs Sandayu)<p>

"So you've fought Naruto before."

"Yes three years ago in Onda."

(Mystogan OST)

Mira knew she had heard that from before. She started to panic. Lucy put her hand on Mira's shoulder. "Relax Mira... Remember Naruto made his promise. SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" the words fire appeared in mid air and fastly moved towards Sandayu who just jumped over it. "TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" Mira had transformed into her base demon form.

"Oh so your a demon... Just like me! RE-QUIP: LUCIFER'S CLEAVER!" A giant cleaver appeared in Sandayu's hand and stright away he summoned dark energy towards the edge of the blade. Mira formed a ball of dark magic between both of her hands "SOUL EXTINCTION!" "DEMON SLICE!" Both attacks clashed. the force was so powerful a huge blackmushroom shaped cloud appeared above Moneta.

"SOILD SCRIPT: HOLE!" The word hole appeared below Sandayu and in a bright flash the words transformed into a large gabbing hole. "Don't forget I'm part of this fight to."

* * *

><p>(Gildarts and Laxus)<p>

Both mages were at nearing th final part of their trek down the mountain. Montea village was in sight. Suddenly a loud bang could be heard coming from the town and the ground shook. "What was that?" Laxus was shaken from the impact caused from the sound.

"L-look!" Gildarts pointed in the air. There was a black mushroom shaped cloud hanging over Moneta. Both mages were shocked to see it. "Quickly Laxus we have tp get to the village as fast as we can!" Gildarts and Laxus ran as fast as they could to the Village. 'What ever that was I hope no one was badly hurt. We have to make it in time!'

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Akuma Brothers)<p>

(Carbuncle's Attack OST)

The taller of the two brothers look at Naruto in shock. He easily defeated his younger brother. "Your turn." The elder Akuma tried to run away from Naruto. He ran to the right but his path was blocked by some kind of barrier. "This isn't a rune! What kind of magic is this?!"

"It's not magic. Its a jutsu made from my chakra." The elder Akuma turned to look at Naruto. "W-where is he?"

"I'm behind you." Naruto had raijin'd to one of the kunai used for the barrier "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" The elder Akuma crashed into a building in the other side of the village after being sent flying through the air. Naruto went to check him and seen that he was out cold. Naruto's face turned in horror as he looked over at the fight with Sandayu. "No!"

* * *

><p>(Mira and Lucy vs Sandayu)<p>

"I-I can't believe it he cancelled my soul extinction attack... that's my most powerful attack." Mira was in shock.

"Mira finish him off before he gets out of the pit!" Lucy ran as fast as she could towards Mira who fell to her knees in disbelief. Sandayu moments later had jumped out of the pit and ran towards Mira who still didn't move. He raised his cleaver into the air and was about to cut Mira in half.

From out of nowhere Naruto appeared in front of Mira. In the fight with her five days before he had managed to mark her with his raijin formula and raijin'd over to her when he seen Sandayu charging. Naruto pushed Mira out of the way of Sandayu's cleaver but the cleaver cut straight through his jonin vest and sliced the back of Naruto. Naruto's body collapsed to the ground.

"HAHAHAHA THAT FOOL WAS SO EAGER TO DIE HE JUMPED IN FRONT OF MY BLADE! HAHAHAHA!" The edge of Sandayu's cleaver was soaked in Naruto's blood.

"N-n-naruto..." Mira moved towards Naruto lifeless body cover in a blood of blood. She turn his body over to see his face. Naruto? Naruto! NARTUTOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>... Cliffhanger or what lol. Well I hate to break it to you guys as well but I'm going to be taking a wee break as well lol. But before i go There is an extra long Q&amp;A. <strong>

**1) What is the deal with Erza? The way I have Erza at the moment how i feel she would act in cannon for that timeline in fairy tail. As for what happens next you'll have to find out soon lol**

**2) Lemons? No, two reasons. 1) I'm not 100% confidant in writing something like that. 2) My style of writing is short and to the point so I don't fell lemons would suit the story.**

**3) How long until Fairy Tail cannon? I think I said January time but it may be closer depends if I can get through quickly what stories I want to put in between then**

**4) Why did Natsu not get a story Arc to introduce him? Reason behind that was I felt Natsu didn't really need one. and I wanted the Chapter to be a light hearted one. Having Natsu's first appearance I hope my jokes worked lol**

**5) Why wasn't Erza/Gray/Cana/Natsu in the rankings? Reason is they aren't taking part in that story arc. Sorry guys but I can tell you their ranks at the moment in order that was in the question. B, C/B, A, C/B**

**6) Will Naruto be getting the powers like Ashura in the manga? I'm not 100% on this i have a few idea that could go either way so I'm sorry but I can't answer that one at the moment as I don't even know myself.**

**Anyways thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So are you ready for the final part of the Three Demons? Here we GO!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>From out of nowhere Naruto appeared in front of Mira. In the fight with her five days before he had managed to mark her with his raijin formula and raijin'd over to her when he seen Sandayu charging. Naruto pushed Mira out of the way of Sandayu's cleaver but the cleaver cut straight through his jonin vest and sliced the back of Naruto. Naruto's body collapsed to the ground.<strong>

**"HAHAHAHA THAT FOOL WAS SO EAGER TO DIE HE JUMPED IN FRONT OF MY BLADE! HAHAHAHA!" The edge of Sandayu's cleaver was soaked in Naruto's blood.**

**"N-n-naruto..." Mira moved towards Naruto lifeless body cover in a pool of blood. She turn his body over to see his face. Naruto? Naruto! NARTUTOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Three Demons Part 3<p>

(Moneta Village)

Naruto's body was covered in his own blood. Mira cried over his body as Lucy ran up to check Naruto.

"Tell me he's going to be ok Lucy. Tell me!" Her tears had started to blind heras Sandayu laughed like a mad man licking Naruto's blood from his sword.

"HAHAHA OHHH COLD HEARTED REVENGE REALLY IS BEST SERVED COLD... JUST LIKE HIS BODY HAHAHAHA!" Sandayu's cold and harsh laughing suddenly stopped as he magical pressure rise from someone else. "Oh if it isn't Mr. Number two on my list... and who are you?"

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mind space)<p>

_**"What is this, the light is fading. Naruto... You fool. I will not allow my host to die like a weakling! RAHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

><p>(Moneta Village)<p>

Gildarts and Laxus rushed to the village was fast as they could. But they were too late. They had made it in time to see Naruto being cut down trying to protect Mira. They were both shocked to see his blood splatter all over the frozen ground. Gildarts looked to see who was holding the blade 'Sandayu!'

(Laxus OST)

"Oh if it isn't Mr. Number two on my list... and who are you?"

'No.. This can't be.. It must be a dream.. Laxus!' Gildarts was stopped mid thought as he turned to find Laxus was giving off an incredible amount of Magical pressure. His body was surrounded by lightning. "How dare you!... You've killed... MY BROTHER!" Laxus activated his dragon slaying magic and charged at Sandayu. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lightning soot off from Laxus's mouth and shot towards Sandayu forcing his own magic into his cleave tilted the edge of it and deflected the attack from Laxus.

"My my what a strong boy you have there Gildarts. And I see he wants to play."

"I'm not here to play... I'm here to kill you!"

Laxus continued to charge himself when Naruto suddenly woke up.

(Released Power OST)

Mira stopped crying when she seen Naruto wake up. His eyes were blood red his canine teeth had extended and his whisker marks became darker and wider. Using chakra on his feet he slowly lifted himself until he was standing. all the while a red aura was starting to surround Naruto. "What is this?" The red aura had just completely covered Naruto when he finally stood up. Naruto was furious, his rage was overflowing within himself.

_**"Yes that's it Naruto use my chakra! Get angry, let me help you kill them!"**_

The Nine tails chakra formed a tail and two ears as Naruto threw his body forward so he stood on all fours. 'What the hell is this kind of power! Its unreal!' Everyone around Naruto shared the same thought. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS" Naruto charged at Sandayu. the speed was unmatched as he tore up the ground since he was moving so fast. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" Naruto went to punch Sandayu but he lifted his cleaver just in time to block the attack. Sandayu was moved back several meters from the strike.

"You're going to have to hit me stronger than that if you wish to stop me boy." Sandayu started to taught Naruto. Naruto roared as his anger grew more and more. A second chakra tail began to grow.

"NO NARUTO DON'T DO IT! DON'T FALL INTO DARKNESS" Gildarts shouted at Naruto but his words fell on death ears.

"Naruto please don't do it your scaring me!" Mira was crying her eyes out. She had never felt such anger and hatred in the air before she was struggling to breath.

"More you'll need more than that." Naruto had enough his final roar caused a massive sound wave to move everyone back. The shock wave that the sound caused smashed all the windows in Moneta. Two more tails grew from Naruto making it four in total.

(Need to be Strong OST)

With four tails Naruto's skin started to peal of his body and his blood mixed in with the chakra surrounding him. His eyes turned to pure white with no pupil. His teeth became sharp and the inside of his mouth also turned white. "YES! YES! THAT'S IT BOY UNLEASH THAT POWER!" The demon that was once known as Naruto dug all four of it's tails in to the ground. They emerged behind Sandayu as each tail grabbed a limb from his body. "What is this?" The demon roared as he tore Sandayu's limbs from his body.

The group watched in horror as they seen Naruto kill Sandayu in such a horrific way. "Stop Naruto please stop!" Lucy ran towards Naruto crying as she didn't want to see Naruto like this. The demon slowly turned its head to face Lucy. Retracting its tails from the ground it just the tail closest to Lucy and grabbed her neck.

"No Naruto don't!" "Don't do it!" "She's your friend Naruto!" Laxus, Gildarts and Mira begged Naruto to stop.

"IT BURNS!" The tail was burning Lucy's neck as the demon brought her closer. The demon grabbed Lucy's left arm and ripped if off. Lucy screamed from the pain and the demon threw her into a building.

* * *

><p>(Gildarts vs Naruto four tails.)<p>

(The Ultimate Final Death Battle OST)

"Mira, Laxus go help Lucy. I'll deal with Naruto." Both didn't question Gildarts. The both ran towards Lucy who crashed into a house. The demon turned all four of its tails and pointed them towards his mouth. Small balls of blue and black/red chakra started to form in front of the demon's mouth. 'What the hell is that?' Gildarts didn't know what that was. It formed a ball of black chakra.

The demon extended its jaws and swallowed it. 'It swallowed that much power!' Gildarts couldn't believe what he was seeing. The demon opened it mouth and fired the chakra ball towards Lucy, Laxus and Mira.

Gildarts moved fast and tried to dis-spell the chakra ball but it didn't work. Thinking fast he moved in front of the moving ball and tore up the ground to deflect the ball upwards. The ball moved upwards and crashed into the mountain causing an earthquake.

When the tremors stopped Gildarts looked up. "The mountain!... It's gone!" More than half of the mountain had disappeared in the blast. The demon snarled at Gildarts as it ran towards him on all fours.

Gildarts had to use one of his most powerful attacks as the demon was about to strike. "CRUSHING EVIL, SPREADING THE TRUTH: EMPYREAN" Gildarts punched the Demon's face with his crash magic and instantly the chakra surrounding Naruto dis-spelled as Naruto who had lost all of his skin was sent flying through several buildings finally stopping in a pile of snow that was near the foot off the mountain.

* * *

><p>Laxus and Mira made their way to Lucy who was lying out cold on in the rubble caused from Naruto striking her into the house. "Why did Naruto do that Laxus?"<p>

"That wasn't Naruto Mira... It was the demon inside of him."

"So Naruto has a demon inside him too..." Laxus didn't answer. Instead he used his lightning magic to try and seal the wound up so to try and stop the bleeding. Lucy had lost a lot of blood. her arm was missing and couldn't be found. They didn't know if she would survive.

* * *

><p>(Fairy Tail Guild Two weeks later)<p>

Makarov waited and waited for both groups to come back. He was angry at himself that he messed up the ranking for both requests. He was more nervous for Lucy's group taking on an S class request and he knew in his heart Gildarts and Laxus could handle a B class with ease. As ha finally stopped Marching up and down he sat down on top of the bar. Miuntes pasted as he sat still on top of the bar. No one in the guild dared to make a sound. The tension in the air was chilling. Upon opening his eyes Makarov seen four figures standing by the front door. His heart sank. One of his children didn't make it home. He moved closer to see who it was. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's ok master. He... Just needs a little time to himself."

"I want you to tell me everything that happened!"

* * *

><p>(By the riverbank in Magnolia)<p>

After the group has told Makarov the story saying he was shocked was an understatement. Lucy did not have any anger or ill feeling to Naruto was she knew that he wasn't like that. It was the demon inside whop hurt her. Erza heard the whole story and went to find Naruto. After an hour searching for him she found Naruto by the river with his legs tucked into his chest crying. She walked up to him.

"No don't come near me... I'll only end up hurting you... I really am a monster." Naruto had heard Erza walk up to him. It wasn't that difficult to hear a girl who wears armour walking towards you.

"You're not a monster Naruto. You care too much to be a monster." Erza sat down beside Naruto.

"I don't want pity Erza. I did those thing. Wither I was in control or not it was still my body that hurt my friends." Naruto tucked his head between his knees.

(Fairy Glitter OST)

Erza placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Y'know when i said that you remind me of someone from my past who hurt me." Naruto lifted his head and looked at Erza. "That not exactly true. You care about others like he did. Both your smiles brings warmth to others. You both bring light and joy to those who need it and you both cared deeply for those around you. The difference between you and him is you try your hardest to stay away from the darkness within you were he became it. Don't let the darkness inside of you win Naruto. You don't need that power to be strong. You see, you already are strong Naruto." Erza smiled at Naruto. It was the longest she had spoken to him since she arrived in the guild and in his darkest moment she had shown him lightness.

"Thank you... Erza"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! Sorry for the short chapter but most of it was a fight lol. Was the longest I've written for a single fight for all the PM's and reviews for the last 2 chapters there was quite a lot lol. surprisingly I haven't got many question this time round only 2 in fact so its gonna be a short Q&amp;A.<strong>

**1) Who is Lucy McGarden? Lucy is Levy's mother. I added her into the story as I felt i needed a support character older than Naruto before cannon. **

**2) Why bring Sandayu back? The reason I brought him back was because I wanted to show how powerful Naruto had become since Onda.**

**Well anyway I hopefully be back for the start of a new arc story by Saturday/ Sunday at the latest. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dammit I fell like I'm on fire at the minute lol. Ideas keep coming straight into my head lol. We're back for another Story arc of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Age: Rank <strong>_

_**Gildarts: 39: S  
>Laxus: 17: PS - Naruto: 14: PS - Cana: 12: PS<br>Erza: 13:B/A  
>Mira: 13: B<br>Natsu: 12: C/B - Gray: 12: C/B - Elfman: 12: C/B  
>Levy: 11: C - Lisanna 11: C<strong>_

_**(PS - Potential S)**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The S Class Promotion Part 1<p>

Year: X778 October

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto was sitting inside the guild hall eating a bowl of ramen. The guild was quite busy this time of the year. Around this time most people who are looking to apply for the S class promotion trails start to work their butts off in order to prove themselves to the master. Naruto knew that this really wasn't the case. Master would've made his mind up by this time of the year. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna all walked up to Naruto wondering if he knew what the whole fuss was about.

"Hey Naruto!" Mira shouted at Naruto.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto gulped the last of his second bowl before replying.

"What's going on with everyone here?"

"Oh it's just a last minute panic before the S class promotion announcement."

"Really Mira-nee we should do the same." Lisanna looked into her sister's eye filled with hope.

"I don't know Lisanna we aren't ready for it." Elfman looked worried

"It wouldn't matter if you went on a mad rush or not. You simply aren't ready." Naruto killed all hopes that any of the three mages had.

"And why would that be?" Mira questioned Naruto

"Because your rank isn't high enough yet."

"What do you mean. Mira-nee done that job with you." Elfman asked before getting hit by Mira.

"Quiet you idiot! Your supposed to know."

"Oh sorry Naruto." Elfman apologised to Naruto who fell into a heavy depression.

Lucy had seen Naruto had finished his bowl of ramen and was walking over with another bowl for him. she had heard what Elfman said when asking why Mira wouldn't count for the S class. "I keep telling you Naruto. I forgive you. And Levy feels the same way. We know that wasn't you. So don't worry." Lucy hugged Naruto after placing a bowl in front of him.

"I know but and I keep saying I'm sorry but I can never forgive myself nor would I ask for forgiveness for giving you that." Naruto pointed at Lucy's MPPL Or Magic powered prosthetic limb on her left arm. "I took away your career as a wizard doesn't matter if I was in control or not." Naruto couldn't look at her arm.

Lucy didn't want to see Naruto like this. He wasn't the same boy who had saved her life as well as her daughters. "Naruto Yury Dreyar! You listen to me right now!" Naruto straighten his body. He knew Lucy meant business when she used his full name. "Yes ma'am!" Mira and Lisanna laughed at Naruto's reaction. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto turned to face Lucy who had a wide smile on her face. "That may have been your body that done this to me... But it wasn't you! I know that and so does everyone in this guild! Now I want you to promise this to me right now!" Naruto didn't know what she was going to ask next. "You'll keep that promise you said to me when we first joined this guild!" Slowly a smile began to grow on Naruto's face he knew the promise was. That he would one day become the Master of Fairy Tail. Naruto smiled "I know."

* * *

><p>(A month later Fairy Tail guild)<p>

Makarov and Gildarts stood on a stage inside the guild hall. It was finally time for the announcement for the S class trail to be made. Everyone was inside the guild waiting to see who would be called out. Most of the members knew they wouldn't get called out so they were taking bets to see who would. Most of the money was going on Laxus. Natsu and Gray even had someone putting money on them. Although it doesn't really count when you do it yourself. Plus at 1000-1 your odds are pretty slim.

(S Class Wizard Promotion Trail OST)

"Quiet and listen to the master." Gildarts shouted over the racket everyone was making inside the guild

"As you all know this year Fairy Tail has been allowed to add another S class wizard to our ranks. It has been a hard decision to make but I have decided on who shall be in this years trail."

Everyone in the guild was on edge waiting for master to call out the name of those going.

"Firstly Laxus Dreyar." Everyone who had backed Laxus roared as they won some money on their bets. The thunder god tribe cried tears of joy that their hero was going.

"Secondly Cana Alberona." The young generation of Fairy Tail congratulated Cana on making the trail and another roar was heard from the few who betted on her to make it as well.

"Thirdly Chico C Hammitt." Again a few members of the guild cheered when they won on their bet. Chico's friends cheered as her name was cried out.

"Hey isn't she the grand daughter of Fairy Hills owner Hilda?" Erza asked Naruto. "Yeah I think so. I hope she's up the task of facing Cana and Laxus. I feel sorry for whoever is fourth haha." Everyone around Naruto was confused to hear him say that. "Why don't you think you'll be next?" Lucy asked Naruto.

"Well I am strong but I don't feel I'm ready."

"And finally Naruto Dreyar." This time instead of a few members roaring the whole guild erupted in a cheer. Most of them didn't even have bets on for Naruto as well. Naruto was in shock he didn't expect his grandfather would call out his name. "Does that not tell you what the guild thinks of you Naruto?" Erza spoke into Naruto's ear so that he could hear her over the loud cheers.

When the cheers calmed down Makarov continued. "All four wizards have one month to prepare for the trails. Normally they can bring someone along with them but this year only those invited will be going. So Laxus, Cana, Chico and Naruto you have one month to train like you've never trained before. In one month we will all meet up at Hargeon port. Now go and get ready for what lies ahead!"

Naruto walked over towards Natsu. "Natsu! I gonna need your help in my training. As well as Mira and Erza."

"What your taking Natsu, Erza and Mira! Fine then I'm taking Lisanna, Levy, Elfman and Grey!" Cana grabbed all four mages and stormed out the front door.

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up now! So we going to have a three on one fight?"

"Nope."

"What?!" All three mages were confused in Naruto's answer.

"Naruto why do you not want to fight all three of us?" Erza asked.

"Its because I have a new attack I want to try."

"And your just gonna use it on me?!" Natsu looked worried.

"Don't worry Natsu Its not gonna cause you any damage. Plus it want Erza and Mira to work on their teamwork."

"I have to team up with her!" Both female wizards loudly spoke at the same time before they glared at each other.

"This is gonna help both parties trust me."

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Erza and Mira)<p>

(The Strike for Victory OST)

"Alright I want both of you to come at me as one unit. I won't be using shadow clones."

"You better not use the raijin too."

"Can't make any promises Mira sorry."

"TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" "RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!"

"Now we're talking." Naruto pulled out several kunai and threw them around a scattered area. "Watch out Erza. He will jump at anyone of these kunai."

"That's good work Mira. Communication is key when fighting someone stronger. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the kunai closest to Mira. He tried to kick her but she caught his foot. "Seems that you have improved your speed." Naruto moved backwards straight into the path of Erza who flanked him while Mira held him up. "PENTAGRAM SWORD!" Moving swiftly Erza slashed her twin swords in the shape of a pentagram. They both thought they had struck Naruto but in a puff of smoke his body disappeared and perfect wooden blocks of fire wood were seen dropping to the ground.

"I'm impressed. Even though you don't want to work together you came up with a quick plan." Naruto threw two kunai between Mira and Erza. Both mages dodged the kunai but kept their eyes on them. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Both mages thought that Naruto would jump to one of the kunai thrown but instead he jumped to the one behind Mira. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" Naruto punch Mira into Erza and sent both flying through the air. He them formed a ball of chakra in both hands. 'Wait is that the Rasengan! I thought he need a shadow clone to form it! And he creating one in each hand.' Mira didn't know what to do if that hit either one of them it was game over. In a flash Naruto jumped once again. This time he didn't jump to a kunai but to a mark he had place on Mira months ago. "FLYING RAIJIN LEVEL TWO: RASENGAN!" Hitting both mages they were sent flying and both crashed into a tree. Both females got up quickly. "That wasn't a strong Rasengan! what wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean for it to be a strong Rasengan. Truth is I can't create a complete Rasengan in one hand yet."

Mira and Erza both looked at each other. They could only think of one thing that would defeat Naruto. "Erza we're gonna have to use that."

"Agreed. I might not agree with it but its our only chance of winning."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Naruto had no idea what was going on when a bright light surrounded both mages. Naruto was blinded by it. When the light faded Naruto didn't know what to make of what was in front of him

(Ahh. Ahh.. Ahh... Woooow!)

Standing in front of Naruto was Erza posing in her seduction armour while Mira was on her knees in nothing but a bikini. Blood rushed from Naruto's nose. "So this is what my sexy jutsu's like." Both female mages stared at each other. "Umm Erza your nipples showing." Erza covered her chest as fast as she could "KYAA!" Naruto dropped to the ground his foot twitching . "I-I give... That was too cute!"

"Hey! My nipple isn't showing."

"Yeah I know but look Erza. A beast like you actually made a man drop dead." Naruto at this moment had big cheesy smile all over his face.

"What did you say!"

* * *

><p>(Hargeon Port)<p>

A month had passed and Naruto had practised every move and attack he felt he would need. He felt this was his chance to beat Laxus had have him back to the way he was when they were kids. All four wizards were standing waiting by the port. Master and Gildarts had still not arrived didn't say a word to each other but it was clear who wanted to fight who. Makarov and Gildarts finally arrived. "I hope you brats spent your time training well. This is the final call. If you want to drop out now do so. This is your only chance." Makarov explained but no one replied.

"Well it looks like we have four wizards who want to be S ranked wizards master hahaha this should be fun." Gildarts was getting excited.

"Then we shall board now." Makarov pointed towards s huge ship with the Fairy Tail emblem on it's sail.

"Master were are we going for the S class trail?"

"We're off to Tenrou Island Cana"

* * *

><p><strong>I keep saying that I'm going to take a break but I never do lol. Words keep coming at the moment so I can't really complain enough time for any questions so i'm going to take a guess at a few lol. <strong>

**Reason Chico isn't in the ranking at the start. I don't see her a a major figure in the whole story line and i what to put major figures for that arc in. **

**Why Tenrou Island. Honest I've read fairy tail fan fiction and they place them all over Fiore. I think its a great idea but i fell going to tenrou will suit for what I have in store lol. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go for Part of the S class Arc!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Then we shall board now." Makarov pointed towards the huge ship with the Fairy Tail emblem on it's sail.<strong>

**"Master were are we going for the S class trail?"**

**"We're off to Tenrou Island Cana"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The S Class Promotion Part 2<p>

(In the Southern Sea of Fiore)

The group had been at sea for four days. Cana and Chico had sent most of their time taking tanning sessions on the deck. While Laxus would be seen throwing up for the side of the ship. Naruto thought he must've been sea sick. Naruto was at the front of the ship looking out to the sea. The sky was clear blue not a cloud in the sky. The wind had a light breeze to it was well making it more enjoyable. Gildarts was beside the master they were talking about what way to organize this years trail.

"Hey there's land ahead!" Naruto shouted out causing everyone to turn and look in front of the ship.

"That Naruto is Tenrou Island. The holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. So try not to destroy it." Naruto sweat dropped in the faith that his grandfather had in him. "I don't destroy every place I go to y'know."

"Say that again when we get back to the guild and you have a look at my desk. Anyway I will tell you all what will happen when we land."

* * *

><p>(Tenrou Island)<p>

With everyone off the ship and on the Island they started to relax as Makarov and Gildarts walked up to the four mages.

"So I would personally like to congratulate you all for your work this year. As you know being an S class wizard will mean tougher job request will be on offer for you. But in order to get there. Their will be four paths that you must take. Can I ask you to pull out a ball of of this hat. Each ball has a letter on it telling you what path you must take. This is a test of luck. All paths lead to a battle arena. You will have to face anyone of the three other mages and will only know who you face once you both meet up in the arena. So please come forward in alphabetical order. First up Cana." Gildarts placed a box in front of Cana. Cana pulled out a ball with the letter D.

"Cana has been given the path D. Next Chico" Chico moved forward and pulled out a ball with the letter A. "please don't let this be Laxus."

"Chico has been given path A. Next Laxus." Laxus pulled out the ball with the letter B on it. 'I hope this is Cana's path it will give me the best chance.'

"Laxus has been given path B. Finally Naruto." With only one ball left Naruto pulled out the ball with the letter C.

"And Naruto has been given the path C. You will not know who you will face so I wish you all good luck. Both Naruto and Laxus hoped that they faced each other.

* * *

><p>(Naruto)<p>

Naruto was walking through path C. It was the path closest to the shore. He could hear the waves crashing into the rocks. The smell of the sea covered the cave as their was a large opening showing the sea. "This island really is beautiful. I see why first master Mavis wanted her grave to be here. A place like this as a final resting place could make any soul happy for eternity." Little did Naruto know he was being followed by a certain little girl with long blonde hair. "His heart is pure and it's warm... But... their is darkness within him."

Naruto continued to walk the path. He walk past parts where the cave grew bright inside from the crystals glowing a green light. finally he came up into a large opening inside. Looking around he saw a sign hanging from the roof. It said battle. "So your the first to arrive Naruto." Naruto looked around to find Gildarts sitting on a rock.

"Wait I thought we were to fight each other?"

"You are its just your opponent hasn't arrived yet."

The two chatted away for several minutes. Until they started to hear foot steps coming from the other entrance.

"Cana!"

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Cana)<p>

"So its you Naruto. I'm grateful it wasn't Laxus I was facing." Cana was relieved to see Naruto. "Gildarts what are you doing here!"

"It good to see you Cana. I'm not here to fight. I'm going to judge this fight. I will give the winner a map to the first master's grave. Their the S class wizard final battle will be decided. Master is judging the other fight." Gildarts showed a rolled up map to both Cana and Naruto.

"So who ever wins this fight will face Laxus then." Naruto knew Laxus would win against Chico. 'This changes my plans. I can't afford to go full out. I risk not having enough chakra for Laxus.' Naruto was in deep thought.

"Hello! Earthland to Naruto." Naruto was cut from his thought by Gildarts. " As I was saying. This battle will last for thirty minutes. If a winner isn't decided by then both will not advance to the next stage."

(Natsu vs Dist OST)

Cana and Naruto faced off at each other. Gildarts raised his right hand. "Ready... BEGIN!"

Cana threw several cards around Naruto. "SUMMON LIGHTNING!" Lightning shot from the cards but Naruto threw a kunai hitting a pillar of the cave "FLYING RAIJIN!" 'This isn't going to be easy. We both know each others attacks.' Naruto didn't know how to attack Cana with out her knowing.

'He's going to use the flying raijin a lot in this fight. How am I going to stop it.' Cana was thinking a way to counter Naruto's favourite attack. Naruto threw several kunai around the cave. 'She'll think that I'm going to raijin to one of those kunai. What's your next move Cana.' Naruto was starting to play a chess match with Cana.

'Interesting... Very interesting. It's up to Cana to stop Naruto's attacks. Seems he is taking the front foot early.' Gildarts could only guess at what Naruto was planning.

Cana drew cards from her blue pouch. 'I got to pick one that can help me. That's it!' Cana threw a card close to each kunai. "Ha looks like you won't be using the raijin now Naruto. These cards are trap lightning cards step anywhere near one at it will go off. Doesn't matter how fast you can jump one will hit you and then its game over."

"Clever! But I still have a few tricks you haven't seen yet."

"Your not the only one with new tricks EMPEROR'S CHARIOT!" Cana put magical energy into a card and threw it an Naruto. "SHADOW CLONE!" A clone appeared in front of Naruto taking the hit. The moment the card came into contact with the clone it exploded destroying the clone instantly. Naruto ran to the side trying to flank Cana.

(Reverse Situation OST)

_Flashback_

_"Natsu the reason I asked for your help is because your the only one who can tell me if my new attacks are powerful or not."_

_"Aww yes! What is it tell me tell me!"_

_"How about I show you."_

"My turn FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" Naruto put several hand sign together and blew fire from his mouth. It formed a giant ball of fire and moved straight for Cana.

"He can use Fire too from his mouth like Natsu can!" Gildarts was shocked to see this attack.

"Huh" Cana threw two cards to the ground. "WIND EDGE AND PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN!"

"A Unison Raid from one user! But that's impossible!" Gildarts was awestruck by Cana's magical capabilities.

A jet of water and a massive gust of wind came from both cards and both crashed into the fireball cancelling each other out. "Thought you might be able to stop it. Good thing I have a second plan." Naruto put a single hand sign together and after started to form a rasengan in his hand. But instead of his chakra the rasengan was form from fire. Naruto raced towards Cana. 'I-I can't dodge it.' Cana knew she had lost.

"FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Naruto's attack struck Cana causing an explosion and sent Cana flying through the cave. She was about to hit the rock wall but was caught by Naruto who place a mark on her upon impact with his rasenblaze.

* * *

><p>"The winner is Naruto!" Gildarts called the winner of the fight.<p>

Naruto landed on his feet with Cana. "Sorry for nearly making you hit the cave wall Cana."

"You don't have to worry about that Naruto. I know you wouldn't hurt me." Cana kissed Naruto on his lips Naruto's face turned bright red. "That was my first kiss. It's a thank you for saving me."

"Woo go Naruto haha!" Gildart laughed adding more to Naruto's embarrassment. "Ugh! Shut up you old pervert!" Cana threw a card that landed by Gildart's feet. "Huh?"

"SUMMON METAL BUCKET!" A large metal bucket appeared above Gildarts striking him on his head knocking him out. "I can't beat you in a fight but I can knock out an S class mage with one strike... This world's messed up."

Naruto walked around the cave picking up his kunai as he went along. "So how do you think you'll fair against Laxus?"

"I have no idea. I didn't use too much chakra so I hope I might stand a chance."

"Be careful Naruto. And you better be an S class mage by the time I next see you! Other wise there'll be hell!" Cana handed Naruto the map to Mavis' grave as he walked out the exit. Cana stayed behind and waited for Gildarts to wake up. "Maybe I'll get to tell him next year."

* * *

><p>(Master Mavis' grave.)<p>

(Tenrou Island Theme OST)

Makarov was waiting for the the winner of the second match to arrive. He knew that if Gildarts arrived Laxus would be the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail. Laxus was getting impatient while waiting to see if he had made S rank or not. Suddenly someone walked up towards the grave. "Ahh you you made it Naruto. Then we can begin the final battle to see who will be come the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail."

Both Naruto and Laxus stared at each other. Intent about who they were about to face and excited about the fight ahead.

'Both my grandkids make it to the final. This is going to be a good fight.'

* * *

><p><span><em>Omake<em>

Natsu and Lisanna came running into the guild with Natsu holding a giant egg over his head. "Look what me and Lisanna found! A Dragon egg!" Excitement was written all over Natsu's face, Lisanna's as well.

"Aw come on Natsu a Dragon's egg? Have you even seen one?"

"Oh course I have Naruto. Igneel showed me one!"

"Wait I thought Igneel was your father."

"He was he showed me a picture." Natsu placed the egg on the ground in front of the bar and everyone in Fairy surrounded the egg. Wakaba, Macao and Lucy joined to see what the fuss was all about. Moments later the egg started to crack.

"It's hatching" Lisanna was excited.

The Egg then lifted up into the air and crack open reveling a bright blue light when the light faded a cat with wings could be seen.

"Woah its a freaken cat!" Wakaba and Macao both spoke at the same time.

"It has wings! Is it a bird?" Grey asked.

"No its a cat. A blue cat." Lisanna answered Grey. The cat flew and landed on top of Natsu's head.

"So what you going to call him Natsu?" Erza asked

"Hmmm Happy!"

Happy opened his eyes and looked around the guild. Happy stopped looking when he seen Naruto.

"Kitty!"

"WHAT? HEY JUST CAUSE I HAVE WHISKERS DOESN'T MAKE ME A CAT!" Naruto comically reacted

Erza placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Its ok Naruto. Happy is only a new born kitten he doesn't know."

"Ohh she liiiiikes you." Erza blushed from Happy's comment.

"That's gonna get old eventually y'know" Naruto retorted

* * *

><p><strong>And another one bites the dust! Next chapter will be the final chapter of this Arc So be prepared for the fight most of you have been waiting for NARUTO VS LAXUS! But be fore that Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) How come Gray is ranked so low? Well its another 6 years until Gray make it to the S class trail. So my guess was he was slow in his development as a mage.**

**2) Did Naruto think he wasn't ready because of the last mission? Yes. Its hard to kind of describe but I wanted Naruto to feel that he was depending on Kuruma too much at time to win in big fights.**

**3) What will have to Lucy McGarden before Cannon? You'll have to wait and see. It seems she has got herself a little fan base lol**

**4) Why use Yury in Naruto's full name? When Naruto first came to this world only the word Naruto was translated ans so Makarov gave him his father name to use as his middle name. Plus its kind of an Irish thing to have your middle name after one of your great grand parents lol.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go for the Final chapter of the S class Arc. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Master Mavis' grave.)<strong>

**(Tenrou Island Theme OST)**

**Makarov was waiting for the the winner of the second match to arrive. He knew that if Gildarts arrived Laxus would be the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail. Laxus was getting impatient while waiting to see if he had made S rank or not. Suddenly someone walked up towards the grave. "Ahh you you made it Naruto. Then we can begin the final battle to see who will be come the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail."**

**Both Naruto and Laxus stared at each other. Intent about who they were about to face and excited about the fight ahead.**

**'Both my grandkids make it to the final. This is going to be a good fight.'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The S Class Promotion Part 3: Naruto vs Laxus<p>

(Released Power OST)

It began to rain on Tenrou Island, Laxus and Naruto did not move from their spots. Naruto raised his chakra levels while Laxus surrounded his body with lightning. Both chakra and lightning clashed between both mages as the ground began to shake. Neither mages moved from their spots as they continued their show down. Makarov could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. In a split of a second everything stopped. Laxus made the first move.

(Erza vs Erza OST)

"LIGHTNING BULLETS!" Laxus shot several balls of lightnings from his hands and hit the ground around Naruto. 'He's trying to block my view. I have to find a clear line of sight. I'm open for a surprise attack' Naruto threw a kunai out of the dust cloud. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the kunai while in mind air.

"Gotcha!" Laxus seen the kunai move out of the dust cloud and jumped towards it waiting for Naruto to raijin to it. "LIGNHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!" Laxus locked his hand together and slammed Naruto into the ground. When the dust cleared Naruto was seen in a defensive stance. "SHADOW CLONE!" Ten clones of Naruto appeared each throwing several kunai around the area. Their was now more kunai planted than Naruto had ever had in a fight before.

Naruto dispelled the clones and drew several hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" Naruto shot a fireball at Laxus who transformed his body into lightning and dodged the attack. "You're not the only one who is predictable Laxus!" Laxus turned to find Naruto was waiting for him to move close to a kunai "FLYING RAIJIN LEVEL TWO: WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" The moment Naruto's fist made contact with Laxus' body he cancelled the lightning surrounding Laxus and sent his crashing into the wall.

Laxus couldn't believe Naruto could use two different elements with such ease. "That's it! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" A beam of lightning flew Laxus' mouth and struck Naruto. Naruto crashed into the other side of the cave. He quickly got back up again. "Your gonna have hit me harder than that!"

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mind space)<p>

_**"Naruto..."**_

Naruto turned to find the Nine Tail staring at him. "What do you want fox?"

_**"You look like you could use my help."**_

"I don't need your help. I can handle Laxus by myself."

_**"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't brat! You need me. You are nothing without me!" The Nine Tails slammed his head against the his cage. "I will give you some of my chakra! Use it!"**_

A flow of red chakra came from the cage of the Nine Tails and started to surround Naruto.

"NO IT DON'T WANT IT!"

* * *

><p>(Master Mavis' Grave)<p>

Naruto fell to the ground holding his stomach. Laxus didn't know what happened he thought Naruto was faking it to throw the match. "Stop your crying get up I didn't even hit you there!... No!.."

A red cloak of chakra started to form around Naruto. "I DON'T WANT IT! AHHHHH!" Naruto tried to fight off the Nine Tails' influence. "NO. NO. NO. I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE ELSE! GET OUT OF ME!" Naruto tired hard to fight the Nine Tails but he heard a voice call out to him.

(Fairy Tail Slow Theme OST)

"He's using you anger. Your heart is calm and pure. There is a wall that can't be destroyed with just power. However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall. The power of feelings. You can do it Naruto of Fairy Tail." Naruto looked around to try and find who saying speaking to him but found no one.

'Who was that?'

"I'm someone who cares for those who hold the mark of Fairy Tail. Now stand up and be proud of your self and your guild. Show your inner demon how strong your feelings are."

"I won't give in..."

Suddenly the red cloak of chakra disappeared around Naruto. **_"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_** The Nine Tails was furious as he tried desperately the slam the gates open inside of Naruto but a force other than the seal itself was stopping him.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Mind Space) (OST continued)<p>

*BANG* BANG* BANG* _**"LET ME OUT YOU BRAT! USE MY POWERRR!"**_ A small girl with long blonde hair appeared in front of the cage. _**"Who are you? What do you want with me?"**_

"It does not matter who I am. What matters is what you are doing to a member of Fairy Tail."

_**"Why does it concern you! I'm only to be used as a weapon! That's what it means to be a jinchuriki."**_

"This child isn't a jinchuriki. He's a mage of Fairy Tail. One day you will discover that for yourself until then I have stopped you from interfering with him. Till we meet again." The small girl left Naruto's mind space.

_**"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, YOU BRAT! THIS BODY WILL BE MINE!"**_

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Laxus)<p>

Naruto pulled himself up from the ground. "Sorry about that."

"Naruto you didn't give in the the Nine Tails!" Makarov couldn't believe what he saw with his own two eyes. Neither could Laxus.

(Endless Battle OST)

"Hey Laxus. Lets end this fight with one final attack each. No holding back."

"Hmm, sounds good. Prepare yourself. AHHHHH!" Laxus charged his body with the lacrima inside unleashing his full dragon slayer mode.

"SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared beside Naruto. They started to form a ball of swirling chakra. The chakra was spinning much faster than what Naruto had ever done before.

'A Rasengan! No this one is different its more concentrated!' Makarov now knew that every time he had used the Rasengan before he had always held back.

Laxus focused lightning to his right hand and ran towards Naruto. Once the clone had finished Naruto ran towards Laxus. Closer and closer they ran towards each other to Makarov who was watching it was almost as it time was slowing itself. Finally they were close enough to attack.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: ROARING THUNDER!" "RASENGAN!"

Both attacks clashed as the ground around both mages tore up and cracked. Both Naruto and Laxus stared at each other when they made contact. A smile could be seen on both their faces. A bright white light grew from the epicentre from where both attacks made contact. The light blinded Makarov who could see what was happening. The rain had finally stopped when the light had vanished both Naruto and Laxus were seen lying in the mud unconscious.

"A draw. Guess their won't be an S class wizard this year." Makarov was disappointed.

"It wasn't a draw."

"Who said that?" Makarov turned around to face who spoke. "No that's impossible!"

* * *

><p>(A week later in the Fairy Tail Guild)<p>

(Pride of the Guild OST)

Laxus was the first to wake up. He thought it was a draw and his chances of being an S class were dashed for another year at least. His grandfather had informed him that the match wasn't a draw and he would announce the winner in the guild. Laxus begged for his grandfather to tell him who won but he refused. Naruto woke not long after and when he found out the same as Laxus he too begged to know. But Makarov was persistent on saying in front of the whole guild. This pissed off both Naruto and Laxus but they knew once master mind was set heaven and earth would sway his thoughts.

"As some of you may know. That both Laxus and Naruto were the final two in this year's S class promotion trail. They fought hard and the outcome of the battle was both wizards lying unconscious. But their will be an S class mage this year despite a stalemate. This years S class wizard shall be..."

Everyone in the guild was on the edge of their seats. A pin could be heard if it dropped it was that quite.

"LAXUS DREYAR!" The guild cheered for Laxus who sighed in relief. Naruto moved to congratulate his brother. "AND NARUTO DREYAR!" Naruto flinched he thought he was hearing things again.

"... WHAAAAAT?!" The entire guild erupted in a single voice.

"The fight was won by Laxus as Naruto was the first to go unconscious. So by the rules he had won... But since Naruto had pushed Laxus so hard and fought with everything that he had it only seemed fair to have both made S class wizards. Congratulations to both of you." The guild cheered for both Dreyars as a party started in the guild that lasted the entire night.

Later that night after the party Naruto was sitting in his bedroom of his house. "I'm finally an S class wizard. Guess it's time to finally wear it." Naruto unravelled a scroll and placed chakra onto it releasing a long white trench coat with short sleeves and a high collar and red flames on the end of it. He had changed the back of the coat. It now had the Fairy Tail emblem on it with his own world writing saying 'Fairy Tail Shadow.'

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Flashback<em>**

**_"No that's impossible!" Makarov was stunned to see who it was. "First Master Mavis!"_**

**_Mavis was sitting in the top of her own grave. Her feet swaying backwards and forth. "As I said it wasn't a draw."_**

**_"W-well then who won?" Makarov was still in shock seeing Mavis in front of him._**

**_"Laxus won. He was the last to fall unconscious."_**

**_"So Laxus will be the new S class wizard then."_**

**_"He will not be the only one."_**

**_"What do you mean master?"_**

**_"I've watched all of the four who came to this island that wanted the rank of S class. and only three I felt had the heart to be an s class wizard of Fairy Tail. Both these wizards are only two of the three."_**

**_"I see. Then I should make both S class wizards?"_**

**_"Yes, _It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master. Thank you."__**

**__Mavis disappeared as Makarov turned to wait for either Laxus or Naruto to wake up first.__**

**__"Thank you Master."__**

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut! Thank for reading this chapter. I loving every moment of writing this story and I'm soo happy that people are reading and enjoying it! Now for some Q&amp;A<strong>

**1) Why did you drop the Jutsu part of Naruto's Attacks? To the egle eyed madam who pm'd this to me very well spotted. you were the only one to spot it and congrats. It was done on purpose and I felt that adding the jutsu to the end of every attack Naruto done made it feel like I wasn't really writing a story set in fairy tail but in the world of Naruto. Not out of laziness as you thought lol (Don't worry not having a go at you lol)**

**2) Will you be doing Edolas? Sorry no. Reason is when the reverse anima is done people who are born with magic inside leave that world. If i do that arc Naruto's trapped in edolas. Story's over then lol**

**3) Why did you have Naruto create a fire jutsu? Good question. Kurama is noted to have abilities of Fire release so i used that idea since Naruto has been with kurama since birth that its kind of added to his own abilities. (Side Note: I'm sorry I misspelt Kurama wrong in the last Q&A as kuruma)**

**4) Why put Mavis in the story so early? Well I felt that every S class trail would be held in Tenrou and since it is Mavis' resting place she was bound to make an appearance lol.**

**Just a bit of heads up guys next story arc is gonna be a long one but it will be the last before cannon. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back for another edition of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. Sorry for the long delay but had a few things running around for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Age: Rank<strong>_

_**Naruto: 16: S  
>Cana: 14: PS - Erza: 15: PS<br>Mira: 15: A  
>Natsu: 14: B - Gray: 14: B - Elfman: 14: B<br>Levy: 13: C/B - Lisanna 13: C/B**_

_**(PS - Potential S)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Magic Council Part 1: Yajima<p>

Year: X780

Today was Naruto's sixteenth Birthday and the guild was in full party mode. But their was one thing missing the birthday boy himself.

"I swear where is that brat." Makarov was pissed off at Naruto. The sixteenth birthday is a big one to celebrate in Fiore as it is the minimum legal age someone can start drinking and Makarov wanted to share Naruto's first one.

"He's probably with Natsu trying a new fire move. Its the reason he keeps asking him. So he can eat it and tell him if its strong or not." Gray answered master's question.

* * *

><p>(Naruto and Natsu)<p>

"FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DEMOLISHER!" A massive stream of intense flames burst from Naruto's mouth and covered Natsu in a sea of flames. Natsu swallowed the flames leaving the area surrounding him burnt to ash.

"Whoa... Really take a lot out of me... Maybe I should only use it once... So Natsu how was it?" It was the first time Naruto had actually tried the technique so he wasn't sure if he had got it right yet. But he felt any more could hurt him.

"Hmm I don't know. Your flames really taste funky but looking the the damage you cause to this forest I'd say it was awesome!"

Naruto was happy with Natsu's way of describing his new attack. The pair started to walk towards the guild when they seen the people of magnolia running around into their homes.

"What's going on here?"

"I haven't a clue Natsu... We better get to the guild quickly." Naruto started to run towards the guild. He didn't run fast as he didn't want to let Natsu run by himself. They both arrived at the guild and found the guild was surrounded by rune knight from the magic council.

"What are you doing here?"

"They are here for you Naruto." Makarov walked out from the guild with another man roughly the same height as the fairy tail master.

"Why they here for me? And who's that beside you?"

"Since your sixteen now are no longer seen as a minor and you've been sentenced by the magic council to a hearing over certain... incidents. This man beside me was once a member of Fairy Tail and now a member of the magic council. He's a old friend of mine. Yajima."

"The reason i'm here Naruto is to collect you from your grandfather and explain it to him so he wouldn't attack any messagers we would've sent."

"Well i guess that makes sense." Makarov fell to the ground from Naruto's comment

"Great to see you have such faith in me Naruto. Any way I've convinced Yajima to take you tomorrow and I'll be going as well."

As everyone was inside the guild Naruto was sitting by everyone from the young generation of Fairy Tail minus Laxus. Even Porlyusica was their in one of her rare visits to the guild. Makarov stood on top of the bar.

"As you all know today is a very special day for myself as well as Fairy Tail as our youngest ever S class mage turns sixteen today." A massive cheers roared throughout the guild. "Naruto I want you to know how proud I am of you!" Tear started to form in Makarov's eyes. "To see my grandson become so strong before my eyes makes me so happy. Now I'd like to share your first drink with you!" The young generation of Fairy Tail picked Naruto up and carried him over towards Makarov. The master handed Naruto a jug of beer. Naruto smelt the jug and it smelt foul but that didn't bother him as he chugged the whole jug in a single gulp. Everyone was stunned as Naruto was so fast in drinking the beer in his first try and didn't show any signs of being drunk. "Are you ok Naruto?" Makarov didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. At first it kind of tasted awful but the after taste is really nice. Can I have another?" Naruto put the jug in front of Makarov.

"Of course my boy! LETS PARTY!" The whole guild went into full swing party mode. Cana could be seen trying to drink herself. Naruto gave a few jugs to her behind everyone's backs. As the day went on Naruto still showed no signs of being drunk and was to anyone who saw completely sober.

"Shit, gotta go!" Naruto dropped his jug and ran comically to the toilets with everyone laughing at the style in which he ran. Half an hour passed and everyone in the guild started to worry about Naruto. Elfman, Natsu, Happy and Gray had enough of waiting and went to check up on him. Inside the toilets they found Naruto starring at the mirror. Not moving his gaze from the image of himself in front of him.

"Hey Naruto you ok?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto turned to face the three mages and flying cat. "Oh hey Elfman, Gray, Natsu and Happy how's, how's it going?" Naruto slurred in his speech. "I'm, i'm ok. But this bastard!" Naruto pointed to the mirror. "This bastard here's fucking having a showdown with me! Fucker's not letting me past! WHO THE FUCK YOU POINTING AT!?" The trio couldn't believe their eyes. All it took for Naruto to get drunk after drinking was taking a piss. "Ehh Gray do we tell him?"

"Are you for real Natsu! Question is how we gonna get him out of here!"

"I know we can give him a fish!"

"Not gonna work Happy. Just case you want some fish doesn't mean Naruto does."

"Did someone say fish? I'm fucking starving!" The three mages dropped to the floor. Happy's plan actually worked. The three mages slowly guided Naruto out of the toilets and sat him down in front of a table and placed miso ramen in front of him. Yajima was laughing at how drunk Naruto had gotten since he left. "HAHAHA Makky he reminds me of a certain wizard when he drinks." Makarov couldn't believe what he seen. Even though he wasn't blood he drunk like a Dreyar. Naruto started to eat the ramen in front of him like it was his last meal. The girls walked up to Naruto.

"And where have you been Naruto?" Erza held her hands on her hips and she glared at Naruto. Naruto slowly turned to face Erza.

"Oh heeeey Erzie werzie!" Naruto pulled a baby face at Erza.

"Erzie werzie?" Erza was stunned and started to blush at Naruto's drunken pet name for her.

"Oh you can blush? You really are a girl!" Naruto in his drunken state was shocked as Erza thumped Naruto in the head!

"OH COURSE I AM YOU IDIOT!" Little did Erza know she thumped Naruto so hard he would forget everything that happened after his little 'toilet break.' Naruto top half of his body fell on top of the table. He was out cold.

"He liiiikes you!" Happy trolled Erza. Causing Erza to blush and everyone to laugh from the humour until Erza started to knocking them all out.

"I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU FORGET!"

* * *

><p>(Next day in Era)<p>

Naruto's head was ringing and he worn some very dark glasses and he starred out the window of the train towards Era. Makarov and Yajima were trying so hard not to laugh at Naruto 'hangover.' They eventually made their way to the Magic Council headquarters. "This is where I have to leave you two. Next time I see you both with be inside the court for Naruto's hearing." Yajima turned and started to walk away. "Oh and don't worry Naruto I'll go easy. Can't speak for the other council members hahaha." Yajima laughed as he waved to the two Dreyars. An hour passed before Naruto was called to his hearing. He stood in front of the council.

"Naruto Dreyar. Do you know why you have been brought before us?"

"Please don't talk so loud my head's killing me." Naruto groaned at the council member who was furious at Naruto.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TOO!" The council member roared at Naruto causing hi to cover his ears.

"Now now calm down Org. The boy only just turned sixteen. He's just having a bad hangover. Beside Naruto knows why he's here." Yajima calmed Org down.

"Fine. Now Naruto you have some questions to answer. We'll start with Onda."

* * *

><p>(Hours later)<p>

The Council had decided that they would have to keep an eye on the demon inside Naruto. So they offered him a place in the magic council as an envoy to bring wizards to the magic council for hearings. Yajima didn't like lying to Naruto and told Makarov who was furious that the guild would think of Naruto in such light. But could see the method behind the council's reasoning in the end. Yajima Said that Naruto would be under his care. Naruto didn't agree with this offer to begin with. Only until Makarov had said it was a type of S class job that Naruto agreed to do it. Naruto had to change his clothes to one of those rune knights. He absolutely hated it. He walked into Yajima's office. "Do I really have to wear this? Seriously I look like a tool! I think its making my head worse." Yajima laughed at naruto's Thoughts of his new uniform. "Well it will have to do for the time being. and way your first assignment just came in. You have to go to Quatro Cerberus in Lupinus Town and pick up a mage by the name of Bacchus. Hopefully Goldmine would be too pissed off at him again this last thing before you go Naruto give this to him. It might help you get Bacchus." Yajima handed Naruto a letter. "Now go and don't be late."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end of this chapter folks. I know this seem quite a bit of a side step but trust me you'll like were i go with this arc in the long run. Every chapter will be a different story behind it and its mainly to tie up a few loose end or issues I wanted to sort out before the start of the fairy tail cannon. Now for some Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) What will happen to Lisanna? You'll have to find out soon.**

**2) Mavis' spell on Kurama is it like another seal? Well its kind of like that i suppose but only a temporary one.**

**3) How did Naruto and Laxus draw? They didn't draw. Laxus won the fight. Laxus' attacks I fell are more powerfull than Naruto's. If it wasn't for the Rasengan at full power Naruto would've lost sooner. In my opinion.**

**4) Will Mavis be making another appearance. Yes, Yes she will. in the next trip to Tenrou island.**

**Anyway that it from me for a while. I'll try to post again soon but with work I might not get to post as often as I'd like but I'll still keep posting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time!"**


	19. Chapter 19

** Here we go with part 2 of the Magic Council Arc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto walked into Yajima's office. "Do I really have to wear this? Seriously I look like a tool! I think its making my head worse." Yajima laughed at Naruto's thoughts of his new uniform. "Well it will have to do for the time being. and way your first assignment just came in. You have to go to Quatro Cerberus in Lupinus Town and pick up a mage by the name of Bacchus. Hopefully Goldmine would be too pissed off at him again this last thing before you go Naruto give this to him. It might help you get Bacchus." Yajima handed Naruto a letter. "Now go and don't be late."<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Magic Council Part 2: Bacchus<p>

Naruto was in Lupinus Town and was trying to find the Quatro Cererus guild. He had tried all over town but was not having any luck. He was about to give up until he was a man small in height waering a long blue bandanna walking towards the nearby forest outside of town. The man had the guild mark on his trousers. Naruto stayed in the shadows and quietly followed him to a large build in the middle of the forest. He had found the guild hall. Naruto marked the tree in front of him and raijin'd back to the town.

Arriving back in Lupinus Naruto walked towards the envoy that went with him. they were staying in the hotel that the magic council had paid for them while they waited not knowing if Bacchus was currently in the guild or not.

"Ok guys I've found the guild lets roll out." Naruto waved for the group of men to follow them. They started to pull a large mobile cage with them as well. they slowly made their way towards the Quatro guild hall. When they arrived Naruto walked inside the guild. "I'm looking for this guilds master Goldmine."

"I'm right here." Goldmine walked in front of Naruto. "What can I do for our guest of the Magic Council?" Naruto presented Goldmine the letter he was given by Yajima.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hey Goldie<em>

_The boy in front of you is Makky's grandson Naruto. He's currently been assigned to the magic council for the time being. He's looking to bring Bacchus back to the magic council for his hearing over the hot spring hotel incident. Try to go easy on him and don't be having ANY GAMES with him._

_Yaji._

* * *

><p>'So this is Makky's grandson... Don't play any games... Oh I get what Yaji's after.' Goldmine thought of a cunning plan. "Hey Bacchus get out here now!" Goldmine roared inside the guild.<p>

"What is it master. I was enjoying my wine. Who's the kid?" Bacchus walked outside of guild and started to star at Naruto.

"This Bacchus my boy is Naruto. He's from the magic council. Now Naruto I want to have a little game with you. I want to see if your better than my boy Bacchus." Goldmine placed his hand on Bacchus' shoulder.

"Sorry master but this is a guild of men not boys. But I am interested in this game. It's making my soul tremble. Wiiild"

"FOUR!" The whole guild roared.

"No." Naruto held his hand out. "I'm just here to bring Bacchus Groh to the magic council nothing more."

"Such a shame I can't get to see how strong Makarov's grandson is. A real shame." Goldmine tried to tempt Naruto. Naruto's ear started to twitch.

"I'm in." Naruto fell for it.

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Bacchus)<p>

"Ok Naruto I see you brought Bacchus a cell so how about this if you can get Bacchus into that cell you win. Simple all my man Bacchus has to do is Stay out of the cell. Agreed." Goldmine offered Naruto the terms of the fight. He nodded much to Bacchus joy.

"Oh my soul trembling even more. This is so wiiild!"

"FOUR!" The whole guild roared again. Naruto sweat dropped at their... enthusiasm.

"Alright, ready... BEGIN" Goldmine lowered his hand to start the fight. Bacchus lowered his body and spread out his arms. He ran towards Naruto who threw a kunai into the cage.

"TRANSFORM!" A large pile of smoke surrounded Naruto. Bacchus stopped in his tracks trying to see if Naruto had used the smoke as a distraction to hide his position.

(Sexiness OST)

The cloud of smoke dissipated leaving a busty blonde woman with long pigtails facing Bacchus with her head held low and a finger in her mouth.

_"You wouldn't hurt little old me now would you. Mr big and strong."_ Everyone who was standing watching the fight eyes turned into the shape of hearts.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Bacchus slowly walked toward the beauty before him. He stopped right in front of her. "OH YEAH MY SOUL IS SHIVERING WITH MANLINESS!"

The busty blonde smiled as she place her hand on Bacchus' shoulder. _"You so silly hehe. REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!"_ Sudden Bacchus found himself inside the cage with a mark on his pads as the busty blonde held a kunai in her hand. Another cloud of smoke covered the blonde and as it disappeared it revealed Naruto standing with a cheeky fox grin covering his face. "Its easy to win a fight if you know your opponent's weakness. For you its women. And it's also the reason your going to see the magic council you perv." Naruto turned to look at the members of Quatro Cererus but found them all lying on the ground passed out from blood loss caused by nose bleeds. "I think I should label this jutsu as an S class." Naruto then turned to look at the rune knight escort he had along with him on his mission. They were the same as the guild mages. "Oh for fuck sake!"

* * *

><p>(And then)<p>

Minutes passed by as Naruto waited until everyone had recovered from their... Shock to get back on their feet. "I must say Naruto I didn't expect that at all. Haha you've most likely got the same taste of women as your grandfather as well haha." Goldmine laughed at the similarities he could see between Naruto and a young Makarov. "Well you won fair is fair."

"Yeah I admit you won this round Dreyar but just one thing. WHY THE HELL AM I IN A CAGE?!"

"Oh that's simple. It's so you don't go chasing after women on the journey to Era. Your going there to answer your charges of sexual harassment you don't want to increase that list of charges do you?" Bacchus didn't answer. Goldmine sweat dropped as he understood why Naruto used the cage.

* * *

><p>(Two days later in Era)<p>

Naruto walked back into Yajima's office in the magic council's headquarters. "well done Naruto your first mission was a complete success. You didn't even destroy anything I'm quite proud. Now all you have to do is fill our you mission report form and I'll give you your next mission for the magic council."

"Wait. What do you mean mission report form?"

"This is an organised council Naruto we must have one hundred percent knowledge of event of all our members. We council members even have to fill ones out after every meeting." Naruto was stunned to hear this. "Haha don't worry my boy I'lll help you fill it out. We can talk over some ramen."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

_**(Fairy Tail guild Naruto's birthday party)**_

_**Makarov, Yajima and Porlyusica were all together by the bar inside the guild. they were currently watching Erza knock the living hell out of all the young generation of Fairy Tail.**_

_**"She reminds me of a certain young female mage we know ehh Makky." Yajima nudged Makarov.**_

_**"And what do you mean by that Yaji? Porlyusica gave Yajima her death glare scaring the shit out of poor Yajima. He started to cry anime tears.**_

_**"You need to grow up Yaji." Makarov pushed Yajima but Porlyusica also jumped as well.**_

_**"MAKAROV DREYAR EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" While Makarov pushed Yajima with his right hand he extended his left and slappedPorlyusica rear end.**_

_**"Explain what? You need to calm down too toots."**_

_**"TOOTS!?" Makarov jumped off from the bar and started to skip around the guild a****s Porlyusica tried her best to catch him and murder him. Yajima was left watching the scene in front of him play out. "I swear all we need in Rob, Bob and Goldmine and it will be like in the good old days."**_

_**Erza had stopped in the middle of her rampage and also watched Porlyusica chance after master. "Please don't let Naruto turn out to be like his grandfather."**_

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go for this chapter. This omake was a request from avidnarutofan one of my reviewers gave me and I felt it was a great idea so I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I know this chapter is short and I apologise but as I said it's loose end I wanted to introduce and you'll understand why after a few more chapters. Anyway time for Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) How long will this arc last? This arc will most likely last up to the new year. After this arc cannon starts.**

**2) What will you story arc will you start cannon with? You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid.**

**3) How did you get the idea for the drunk Naruto? Well lets just say it's off personal experience :p**

**4) Will Naruto be stuck doing only magic council business? Yes. For this arc only.**

**Well that's all from this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Are you ready for part 3 of the Magic Council Arc? LETS GO!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: The Magic Council Part 3: Siegrain<p>

Year: X781

Location: The Road to Magonlia

Naruto's current mission was not one that he liked when he first got it. He was to go back to the Fairy Tail guild and bring Erza Scarlet to the council for a hearing. He was making his way back into town when he came across an old friend back taking requests again.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

"Oh Naruto its good to see you again!" Lucy ran over to Naruto and gave him a tight hug. "How are you and what in Earthland are you wearing?"

"I'm still great Lucy but I still stuck doing the magic council's dirty work. Just cause the rune knights are too scared to go near guild mages they send me out to fetch them. Drives me up the wall haha."

Lucy and Naruto continued to walk towards the guild as talked about how the guild had changed since Naruto left.

"So Mira's an A ranked now huh and Erza's an S! Looks like my record of youngest S class wizard didn't last long. Haha"

"Well she has been trying so hard to catch up to you since you left. I think she misses you y'know." Lucy nudged Naruto who blushed from the solid script mage's suggestion.

They eventually reached the guild hall itself and a roar could be heard once news spread that Naruto was back in Fairy Tail. His grandfather walked up to him.

"OVER ONE YEAR YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY AND YOU STILL HAVE THE DAMN GRIN ON YOUR FACE!" Makarov was standing in his titan form. He changed back to his normal state and tightly hugged Naruto. "I miss you my boy."

"I miss you too Jiji."

Everyone in the guild was happy to see this bonding moment Naruto and Makarov shared. "So what brings you here Naruto? Still on council duty?"

"I'm afriad so Jiji. I have to bring Erza back to Era with me."

"I see. Erza isn't back at the moment but she shouldn't be back until tomorrow. Why don't you wait here in the guild. I'm sure there a few young ones who would like to see you again. Even if it's only for the day"

"NARUTO!" Naruto and Makarov turned to find Natsu and Happy running/flying towards him. Natsu and Happy crashed into Naruto.

"Hey Natsu, Happy How are you?"

"You're dong great Naruto I'm a B ranked wizard now! Hey hey hey wanna fight?"

Naruto started to toy with Natsu. "Hmmmm let me think about it."

"Pleeeeease." Nastu was begging Naruto.

"Since you twisted my arm...ok"

"AWESOME!"

* * *

><p>(Invoke Magic OST)<p>

Naruto and Natsu stood off against each other. Makarov stood between them with the rest of the guild watching.

"BEGIN!"

Natsu charged at Naruto "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Naruto slapped Natsu's elbow before he could make contact forcing Natsu to miss Naruto. Naruto tried to roundhouse kick Natsu but he ducked to dodge the kick. "Not bad Natsu. But try this!" Naruto threw a smoke bomb covering the area. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu started to spin with flames spiralling into the air lifting the smoke into the vortex clearing the area. "For you that's really clever."

"Dammit I thought you'd get hit by that." Natsu started to huff.

"SO THAT WAS JUST LUCK!" Everyone in the guild sweat dropped as Naruto shouted at Natsu.

"What did you expect for a flame brain." Both mages turned to find Gray walking towards the pair. "Mind if I join in?"

"Get to the back of the line pal I'm fighting Naruto first."

"Sure."

"Aww come on Naruto. Fight me with everything you have!"

"I'm not Natsu. If I was going full out I would've raijin'd to that mark I put on you. With Gray fighting along with you it will even it out a bit more." Natsu huffed but agreed that Naruto could've ended this fight sooner. "Fine then." Gray and Naruto both took a defensive stance. "SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared beside Naruto. The clone pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip and charged for Gray. The real Naruto placed a hand sign before charging at Natsu. Both mages charged at the version of Naruto that went to attack them.

"FIRE DRAGON's!"

"FIRE STYLE!"

"ICE BRINGER!" Two blades of ice formed in both palms of Gray's hand and tried to cut Naruto but the clone could only block the first before being defeated.

"IRON FIST!"

"RASENBLAZE!" Both attacks causing a huge explosion of flames and Naruto being sent flying and crashing into the guild hall wall. Naruto shrugged the dust of him.

"It seems your Iron Fist is stronger than my Rasenblaze. Gray, the timing of your attack is getting better." A smile grew from both mages. Naruto would rarely complement them. "But you still have a long way to go until you think you can beat me! SHADOW CLONE!" Twenty clones appeared and dashed towards the two mages. Two clones punched Natsu and Gray forcing them to hit each other.

"HEY!"

"OUT OF MY WAY NATSU!"

"That's your weakness. Your teamwork! NA! RU! TO!" Six clones kick both mages into the air as the rest of the clone started to mould chakra in their hands. "RASENGAN BARRAGE!" Explosions of blue chakra covered both mages. All of Naruto's clone dispelled covering the guild in smoke. When the smoke settled Natsu and Gray were lying knocked out on the guild hall floor. Parts of the floor had been a bit damaged from the explosions.

"I agree with you Naruto but at least they weren't fighting themselves like always." Naruto turned to see who had spoke to him.

"Erza your back early, I didn't expect you to be back until tomorrow." Makarov spoke.

"I finish the job request a bit earlier than I thought was needed master. It's good to see you back Naruto. Are you here long?"

"Actually Erza your... Kind of the reason I'm here." Naruto started to rub the back of his head almost embarrassed to say why he came back. Naruto's body language caused Erza's face the blush the same colour as her hair.

"Erza my dear Naruto is here to bring you to the magic council for a hearing." Makarov decided to kill the mood. It was also to try and save his grandson some embarrassment.

"They liiiiiike each other!" Happy trolled both mages causing Erza to blush even more.

"NOW ITS REALLY STARTING TO GET OLD HAPPY!" Naruto kicked Happy sending him crashing into the roof of the guild. "Anyway, I'm sorry Erza but I have to bring you to the magic council. Will you be coming too Jiji seeing Erza is under eighteen?"

"No, I want you to act as the representative for the guild in the hearing Naruto. My backs starting to act up again."

"Fine then we better go Erza. We might still be able to catch then next rain to Era on time."

"Just one thing before we go Naruto. Why are you here by yourself. Aren't you suppose to have an escort of rune knights with you?" Erza asked as she re-quipped into her civilian clothes.

"Normally yes but since I'm a member of Fairy Tail I managed to convince them in saying you would come with me without the normal struggle most other guild mages offer hehe." Naruto showed Erza and Makarov a cheeky grin causing both to smile from Naruto's faith in his fellow guild members.

* * *

><p>(Era)<p>

The train ride was a quite one. Neither mage wanted to talk first and the trip would be imprinted in both their minds with awkward silence. As they were walking toward the magic council Erza suddenly hugged Naruto. "Hey Erza what's up? You don't have too worry your not in any real trouble." Naruto started to blush from Erza's breasts pushing into his back.

"It's not that. I-I've missed you Naruto. Everyone missed you." Erza tighten her grip. Naruto managed to turn his body in Erza's bear hug and pat her head. "I'm sorry Erza. I really am. I never wanted to do this but... Because of my... Other half they want to keep an eye on me. I don't think it will be for too long. So don't worry I will be back in Fairy Tail. I promise."

"You better keep that promise you got that!" Erza smiled at Naruto as she finally dropped her hug.

Both mages finally arrived at the Magic council headquarters. They were walking towards the hearing room when Naruto noticed someone walk towards them. "Councilman Siegrain! What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm just here to welcome Erza and make sure she is ok." Erza poked out from behind Naruto to see who he was talking to. "J-Jellal!" Erza quickly re-quipped into here normal armour and drew two swords as she took a defensive stance. "EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE HERE JELLAL!"

"Erza drop the swords this is Siegrain not Jellal."

"Don't believe his lies Naruto I know that face it is Jellal!" Fire started to burn in Erza's eyes.

"I'm sorry Erza but Naruto is correct. I'm not Jellal but his twin brother Siegrain." Erza slowly started to lower her swords until they disappeared. 'Not once did Jellal ever talk about his twin brother. This guy is up to no good.' Erza was in deep thought.

"Now that issue is sorted I thank you Naruto for a job well done. I'll take Erza from here on now."

"I'm afraid I can't with all respect councilman Siegrain." Naruto took off his glove to reveal his guild mark as he showed it to Siegrain."I'm here to act as a representative for Fairy Tail since Erza is under eighteen. I'm doing this on my grandfather's behalf since he couldn't make it."

"Very well. Then I hope you don't mind if I walk you you."

"Not at all." Erza walked close to Naruto as all three walked towards the room where the hearing was to take place. They stopped outside of a large door.

"This is the room here. Don't worry Miss Scarlet. I'll go easy on you in the hearing." Siegrain Started to walk down the hall back in the direction they were walking in. He whispered something in Erza's ear causing The red haired mage to freeze in fear. Naruto couldn't hear what was said but was worried about Erza. Siegrain Continued to walk down the hallway until he faded. Erza slowly walked forward and held on to Naruto. "Promise me Naruto. Promise me they won't put any chains on me." Erza didn't want to show the tears in her eyes to Naruto. Naruto didn't get angry he was more concerned about Erza. Naruto wiped away Erza's tears. He really wanted to know what Siegrain had said to her but didn't want to ask if it might've upset her even more."Don't worry Erza I'll be right with you and I won't let that happen." Naruto opened the doors as they both walked into the courtroom.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. and as you've mostly likely guessed the pairing will be... yes that's right NarutoxMira! I'm just messing with you lol. Had quite alot of fun think and writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it now for the Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Are you going to be writing any more stories? Well I have been thinking about it to be honest and I'm going to try and do a one shot. I plan to do it while I'm taking my break from Part 1 (pre-cannon) and part 2 (FT cannon). If you have any for a type of story lie romance, horror or full on comedy give me a shout. but don't worry after this arc cannon will start in the new year.**

**2) What other 'loose ends' will you be working on? I have three I want to work on but it will be in two chapters so next chapter might be a bit of a long one lol**

**3) What's going to happen to Lisanna and Lucy McGarden? You'll have to wait and find out I'm afraid lol**

**4) Is Bacchus based on Jiraiya? Well I tried to base him more on Neji. The Neji from Road to Ninja that is... minus the Byakugan.**

**Only 2 more chapter of this Arc to go before I will start Fairy Tail cannon. I was wondering as well if anyone of my readers could do me a massive favour as well. most writers have a picture for their profile or for their stories and to be honest when it comes to drawing I'm utterly useless. So could anyone please draw me a picture for this story. I'll tell your imagination run wild for this one, thank you. If you have any question don't be shy you can either private message me or review and I will gladly answer your questions. Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go with part 4 of the Magic Council Arc. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Magic Council Part 4: Gajeel<p>

Year: X782

Location: Oak Town.

Naruto's next assignment was something he was not looking forward to. Fairy Tail always had a rivalry with Phantom Lord and Naruto had to bring Black Steel Gajeel. "This is going to be a pain."

"Don't be like that captain I'm sure it won't be too bad." The man who spoke was a young blonde haired boy called Eve Tearm. "I'm sure they won't see you as a member of Fairy Tail but a messenger from the magic council.

"Don't count your chicken too early Eve. Guild mages can be unpredictable. Being from a guild myself I understand."

"I wonder what's it's like to be in a guild?"

"Why don't you go and find out. Wouldn't hurt. Which one catches your eye? Fairy Tail? Lamia Scale? Phantom Lord? Cait Shelter?"

"Hmm don't know I was thinking maybe Blue Pegasus but I'm still not sure." Eve was unable to give a full answer. Naruto started to shiver as he was reminded of master Bob. They soon arrived outside of the Phantom Lord guild. "Guess we should go inside." Naruto opened the door with Eve directly behind.

"Do what do we owe the please for having a member of the Rune Knight join our guild? Would you like to join?" The man who greeted Naruto and Eve was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders. He had dark-colored lips. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jose Porla and I'm Phantom Lord's master."

"We're not here to join. My name is Naruto Dreyar. This is Eve Tearm, he is a trainee brought with me for experience. I am here to bring Black Steel Gajeel to the Magic Council in Era."

"Dreyar!? So what's a Fairy Tail punk like you doing inside my guild? You expect the number-one guild in the country to bow down to you?!"

"I'm not here as a member of Fairy Tail but on behalf of the Magic Council and your guild is not the number-one guild in Fiore."

"What did you say?" Jose started to raise his magical power, his eyes started to turned black.

"I said from the order of the magic council I have to bring Gajeel of Phantom Lord to Era for a discipline hearing! Does that not comprehend in you mind!?" Naruto answered raising his chakra, covering the ground around him in blue coloured streams of chakra.

Jose started to calm himself down as his eyes turned back to their normal colour. 'Little brat he knows I can't attack him while he works for the magic council I swear if I ever get the chance to attack Fairy Tail this punk is going to be hit the hardest.' Jose tried to calm his thoughts. "Very well. Gajeel!" A young mage with long, spiky black hair eating metal walked towards them.

"So stud face here is Gajeel?" Eve tried hard not to laugh at Naruto's comment.

"What you laughing at? huh?" Gajeel threw his head in front of Eve who jumped behind Naruto for protection.

"Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm Naruto Dreyar. I'm to bring you to the magic council over the incident in a town near Waas Forset."

"And why would I come with you?"

"Don't get confused Gajeel. I'm not asking you... I'm telling you! You have to answer to the magic council to why you attacked and injured innocent bystanders in a recent job request. Now come with me."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will make sure you will be in pain for the remainder of your life." A dark aura surrounded Naruto slightly scaring Gajeel.

"Huh you trying to scare me. A Fairy Tail mage wouldn't scare me. Your all weak. I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer. Your just a demon the magic council want to keep on a leash."

"Then how about we have a little bet. To see who is the stronger wizard. If I win you come with us to Era."

"But if my boy Gajeel wins what happens?" Jose questioned Naruto.

"If Gajeel wins then myself and Eve will both leave."

"We will agree to that but WE will decide the game." Jose wanted to gain the upper hand over Naruto.

"Fine by me. I know I'll win no matter what you decide." Jose was angry at Naruto's confidence.

(Fists Blazing OST)

"SOL!" A strange looking wizard appear from the ground between Gajeel and Jose. " Bonjour Master how can I help you?"

"Create two earth statues of myself."

"As you wish maître. EARTH STATUE!" The ground shook as tow lump of earth started to grow up from the ground. They transformed into Jose.

"Then who ever makes the most damage to their earth statue will be the winner. Do you agree?"

"I did say I doesn't matter what you decide."

"Fine then Gajeel you shall go first."

"Huh. Watch this Fairy! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Large amounts of sharp metal shards shoot from Gajeel's mouth and only left the two feet of the earth statue left surrounded in a pile of dust. "Beat that. Sol's Earth Magic is one of the strongest in Fiore."

Naruto stood still for a few moments thinking what attack would be best. Naruto threw several hand signs together. "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DEMOLISHER!" A massive stream of intense flames burst from Naruto's mouth and surround not only the statue but the surrounding area around it as well. when the flames subsided nothing remained of the statue except a pile of ash in the area where the statue once stood.

"Incroyable..." Sol was stunned from the power on Naruto's attack. Naruto didn't want to show that he was tired after that last attack.

"Now Gajeel your coming with us. You got that!" Gajeel quietly agreed to go with Naruto and Eve as they made their way to Era. Eve whispered into Naruto's ear. "If I do decide to join a guild it's not going to be Phantom Lord that's for sure."

Jose was still in shock from Naruto's attacking power. "That bastard! Just how strong is he?! Our plans for attacking Fairy tail might be held back a bit if he's still around. We'll have time our attack perfectly."

* * *

><p>(Era)<p>

Naruto had stayed with Gajeel the entire time. He was given quite a hard time by one of the council members Belno spoke to him and suggested that he stop being a member of Phantom Lord. To say Gajeel took her suggestion lightly was an understatement. She didn't mean for it to be offensive, Gajeel just reminded her of her dead son. She didn't want Gajeel to walk down the same path that lead to his death. After the hearing Naruto made his way to Yajima's office. As he entered the office he seen that Yajima was staring out the window of his office. when he heard the door open he turn to see who had entered.

"Naruto... I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you. Please take a seat."

Naruto slowly walked towards the chair in front of Yajima's desk "Sure what is it?"

"I'm sorry Naruto... There's no easy way for me to say this but..."

* * *

><p>(Magnolia)<p>

(We are Fairy Tail OST)

It was raining in Magnolia and the clouds were dark in the sky. Every member of the guild Fairy Tail was standing outside Kardia Cathedral. Some members were crying, others were standing in silence. Mira, Elfman and Levy were standing in front of the crowd in front of two graves.

_LISANNA STRAUSS  
><em>_beloved sister  
><em>_and a friend  
><em>_to animal souls  
><em>_X768-X782_

_LUCY MCGARDEN  
><em>_loving mother  
><span>solid script mage  
><span>of Fairy Tail  
><span>X747-X782_

Makarov walked up to both graves and turned around to face the crowd.

"Today is a sad day for Fairy Tail. As a wizard everyone of us knows the risk me must take in our lives... But there will come a day when you must leave this world... Living a strong life means being able to smile... But the strongest of us all can make others smile... As we all say our goodbyes I want you all to know... Even if I can't see you... Even if we are separated far apart from each other... We will always be watching after you. We'll watch over you forever... Goodbye Lisanna and Lucy... Proud wizards of Fairy Tail." Makarov raised his right hand into the sky and formed a single hand sign. Every other member of the guild also done the same as the master. Naruto walked up to Levy who was standing in front of her mother's grave and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner Levy. I really am sorry. Just know if there is anything I can do to help you, just ask." Levy turned to face Naruto but didn't reply. She simply hugged him tightly and cried in his arms.

Back inside the guild the mood was quite and full of sorrow. Naruto stayed close to Levy along with Jet and Droy. Elfman was being comforted by everyone else in the guild. " It's not your fault. Lisanna told you, remember? Every living thing dies sometime. Please don't worry Elfman." Mira tried to help her younger brother.

"But its my fault Mira-nee. I killed my little sister and Levy's mom." Elfman started to cry in his depression. Levy walked up to Elfman.

"Elfman... I don't blame you. Just as I didn't blame Naruto when my mother was hurt. You weren't in control and couldn't stop what happened. As sad as I am to lose my mother. I.. I'm also glad. She risked her life to try and save Lisanna. She died being the mother I knew." Levy started to cry near the end. Levy walked over to hugged Elfman as the two cried in each other's arms. Elfman kept saying that he was sorry.

"Elfman. I kind of know what is going through your mind at the moment... I was once there... But look around you. Not one person here is blaming you. Not one person here will look at you in a different way... That's what Fairy Tail is... A family... It doesn't matter if you are blood or not. Family is family." Everyone around cried as Naruto comforted Elfman. Erza walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

"You still regret what you did. Don't you Naruto."

"Yes... But I have to look forward. If I keep looking to the past then I can never improve. I want to protect others. and no matter how rocky the road ahead will be. I will keep walking it." Erza closed her eyes as she held Naruto tight. 'That's the reason I love you Naruto. When you are down you try to help others. You put them first before yourself.' Erza thought to herself as held on to Naruto.

"Levy I want you to have this." Naruto handed her one of his kunai.

"Why give this to me?"

"Do you remember the first time we meet? I saved you and your mom from being slaves sold in Bosco. What you didn't know was when I first woke p in that cave your mother asked something from me. She wanted me to look after you if anything ever happened to you. That kunai is special. Your mother helped me make it. It has her Solid Script magic in it as well as my flying raijin mark. I don't know how long I might be away for... But if you are ever in trouble... If you ever need my help... Concentrate magic into that kunai and I'll be there in a flash."

"Thank you Naruto." For the first time in several days Levy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a sad chapter for me to write. Was quite hard if I'm honest but... I leaves questions. Speaking of questions its time for Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) What did Siegrain whisper into Erza's ear? The same as cannon.**

**2) Why did Naruto have to bring Erza to Era and what did she do? She knocked out several rune knight while on a request similar to the lullaby arc when they didn't answer her quickly enough.**

**3) Is the Rasenblaze stronger or weaker than the Rasengan? They are almost about that same. Reason it was a loss with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist was because he made it with one hand. As I noted in an older chapter I think the Laxus vs Naruto one if he uses a shadow clone he can make the Rasengan (or Rasenblaze in this case) spin faster causing far more damage. but full power Rasenblaze would cause more damage externally.**

**4) Will Erza tell Naruto of her past? No, I fell it would ruin a future arc.**

**Well next chapter will be the last before the end of Part 1 of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go for the final chapter of the Magic Council Arc and the final edition of Part 1 of Naruto the Fairy Tail Shadow. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: The Magic Council Part 5: Jura Neekis<p>

Year: X784

Location: Era

The Magic Council were all currently in their chambers having a meeting. The topic was of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"As we all know their is a spot that has been opened due to an untimely death. As chairman I wish to hear your thought on who we shall vote on." Spoke Crawford Seam.

"I nominate Jura Neekis from the guild Lamia Scale. He has show incredible improvement over the last three year and I think we would be stupid not to consider him." spoke Org.

"I second that." spoke Belno.

"I also agree" spoke Michello.

"Agreed" spoke Leiji.

"Then its settled Jura." Chairman Seam was cut off from finishing.

"Wait one moment Chairman. I would like to nominate Naruto Dreyar of Fairy Tail and of the Magic Council. We all know of what Naruto is capable of. He has never failed a mission we have given him and he is credited as one of the fastest mages in all of Earth Land I think we would be stupid to jump the gun from one candidate." Yajima spoke in favor of Naruto over Jura.

"I second this" Siegrain agreed with Yajima's idea.

"I agree to this as well." Ulear spoke immediately after Siegrain.

"You can't be serious Yajima! Naruto can't be a Wizard Saint he's too young and inexperienced in S class requests." Org was outraged as the entire council hearing turned into a childish argument.

Chairman Seam was deep in thought. He slammed his hand together causing a deafening sound wave to silence the room. "Since we would need a two third majority and we cannot decide then we have no other option. We must evaluate them ourselves."

* * *

><p>(Lamia Scale Guild Several miles south of Hargeon)<p>

Inside the guild there was a tall and massive man with a bald head. Jura was currently standing by the request board in his guild. He was worried about Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta who had been missing while leaving on a request almost three years ago. He needed to take a mission to get it off his mind. He had trained extremely hard to hone his skills so that he would be able to fight him comrades. Jura was about to leave on a request when he was stopped by Lamia Scale's guild master Ooba Babasaama. "Jura you have been requested to leave for Era the magic council wishes to speak to you. What did you do?!" Ooba was continually spinning her arms in a circular motion while she spoke to Jura.

"I don't know why they would summon me Ooba-dono. But if the council wishes to speak with me then I will leave now." Jura left the guild.

"If I find out you done something Jura I'm gonna make you spin!"

* * *

><p>(Era)<p>

Naruto had been called into Yajima's office.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes Naruto take a seat please." Naruto took a seat in front of Yajima's desk. "Naruto I have good news for you. The council has decided to let you return to Fairy Tail." Naruto smiled with delight after hearing this news. "The council has also decided something else. You have been selected as one of two candidates to become the tenth seat wizard saint."

"Whaaaaat!?" Naruto jaw hit the floor. "You can't be serious now! Me! A Wizard Saint!"

Yajima smiled when he seen Naruto reaction. "Yes as I said its between two candidates. You and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale."

"Jura... I've heard that name before. I'm looking forward."

* * *

><p>(Magic Council Hearing Chambers)<p>

The magic council was in session and were waiting on both mages to arrive. Naruto was the first to arrive. He had changed his clothes back to his jonin vest and Fairy Tail shadow cloak. When he stopped in front of the council members the doors opened again as Jura arrived.

"Jura Neekis and Naruto Dreyar. You have both been selected as candidates to become a Wizard Saint. Only one of you will become a Saint. There will be three challenges. If there is a winner after two then he shall be come the new Saint. In the case of a Draw their will be a fight. And the winner will become the new Saint. All of the challenges will be scheduled for tomorrow. You " Naruto and Jura turned to face each other.

"Iron Rock Jura. I hope you brought your a game. "

"As do I Shadow Naruto-dono."

"There is no need for the highly honorific suffix. Just call me Naruto." Naruto extended his hand.

"I hope for this to be a great battle Naruto-dono." Jura shaked Naruto hand as Naruto sweat dropped due to the suffix not being dropped.

* * *

><p>(Next morning)<p>

Era not only the head quarters for the magic council but also the rune knights. Naruto and Jura were standing in the training acadamy for the rune knights

(The Last Magic OST)

"First challenge is the Magic power finder or MPF for short. who ever hits the highest score is the winner. you each have two turns. Jura will go first." A floating device appeared between Naruto and Jura. Jura moved forward and stood in front of the device.

"ROCK IRON FIST!" A large arm made of rock shoot out from the ground and crashed into the device. The MPF score was 1490.

Naruto moved forward. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" Naruto punched the MPF but nothing happened. "What the hell?!" Every member of the council was confused about what happened. they didn't know how the MPF didn't register a score for Naruto. They started to talk among themselves.

"Naruto we will allow you to register a second attack before Jura's final turn. If you cannot register a score Jura will win the fist round." Chairman Seam informed Naruto of the council's decision.

"SHADOW CLONE!" A clone appeared beside Naruto. They started to swirl chakra at an incredible rate in Naruto's hand. "RASENGEN!" The attack hit the MPF and it managed to crack it but once again no score appeared.

"This is unusual. Very unusual indeed." Jura didn't know how such a strong attack that was capable of damaging the MPF would not register a score.

'Is it because I use chakra?' Naruto tried to think of a reason why he couldn't score. The council members huddled to discuss the issue at hand.

"He was able to cause damage but didn't register a score."

"I don't think this has ever been heard of before."

"What will we do. He caused damage to the device should we award him the win since Jura didn't damage it?"

"No..." The council members turned to face both mages. "Naruto Dreyar since you were unable to register a score we have to award Jura the winner of this round. Naruto didn't argue but Jura was in shock from the council's decision he felt that round should've been a draw.

(Champion of Magic OST)

"The second round will be a contest of endurance. This is a Magic Cannon. It fires a focus blast of Magic and fires at it's target. You will face this attack and try to defend yourself against it. You will only get one move each. Since Jura was first in the last round Naruto shall go first in this round."

Naruto stepped in front of the cannon. "SHADOW CLONE!" Both Naruto and the clone made a single hand sign was they spun fire in there hands. The cannon fired. "FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" The Rasenblaze and concentrated magic clashed as the area in front of Naruto blew up in flames. After the blast Naruto was left standing unscratched.

Jura walked in front of the cannon after Naruto's turn. As the cannon fired Jura lifted his finger into the air. "IRON ROCK WALL!" A single wall rushed from the ground below and hit the rock wall the impact caused a cloud of dust to cover the area. when the dust settled Jura was seen standing with the front of his mantle torn. He had received some damage from the blast.

"Jura since you have received damage during your turn and Naruto did not Naruto wins round two. This means that a tie breaker will be held. The tie breaker will be a simple one on one fight between the both of you."

"I hope for an excellent fight Naruto-dono."

"Same here big guy."

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Jura)<p>

(Strong and Strike OST)

"Ready... BEGIN!"

Jura and Naruto charged at each other. Naruto focused chakra to his fist while Jura focused magic to his. Both fist collided and the impact caused a shockwave that shaked the very ground. Dust was sent flying, the council members had to cover their eyes.

With a stalemate Jura jumped back a distance. 'I'll have to change my attack plan and try long distance attacks.' Jura punch into the ground the ground shattered leaving rock lying everywhere. Jura lifted two fingers and two rocks lifted off the ground. Naruto pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip. Focusing his chakra into the kunai they formed into chakra blades. Jura started to throw rocks at Naruto with his magic. Naruto cut through each rock like butter.

'This isn't going to get me anywhere I need to get closer.' Naruto thought of a plan. Naruto threw a kunai into a clear area. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Jumping to the kunai Naruto formed several hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" A massive ball of fire flew from Naruto's mouth towards Jura. Straight after Naruto launched the fire ball he threw the second kunai and moving faster Jura had to dodge it before he could try to block the fireball. "FLYING RAIJIN LEVEL TWO: RASENGAN!" Before Jura could defend against the attack Naruto hit him with a Rasengan flying him straight into the fire ball. The fire ball exploded when Jura's body made contact with it.

When the smoke had cleared Jura was still standing. "Huh. To be honest I'd be disappointed if that beat you."

"Agreed." Jura lifted several rocks with his magic and fired them at Naruto. Naruto couldn't raijin away as he quickly found himself encased in a pile of rocks. "SUPREME KING ROCK CRUSH!" Jura clapped his hands together as the rocks surrounding Naruto exploded. Naruto fell to the ground but slowly climbed up again. "I can still take a few more hits."

"Your strong Naruto-dono. That can't be denied but I'm sorry for what will happen next." Jura placed both hands together and closed his eyes Naruto placed several hand signs together. That last attack had broken a rib so Naruto was finding it hard to move his arms fast but before he could unleash his attack Jura unleashed his.

"RUMBLING MT. FUJI!" An an immense release of magic surged from the ground below Naruto wreaking havoc. Naruto was sent flying into the air but was caught by Jura before hitting the ground as the impact would cause more damage.

"I give." Naruto spoke before he passed out from the pain.

"Please forgive me Naruto-dono, you fought well. I'm sure your guild will be proud."

"Knights come quick take Naruto to the infirmary." Several rune knight who were watching the fight rushed and took Naruto as quickly as they could to the infirmary. "Jura congratulations you will be the new Wizard Saint tenth seat."

"Thank you Chairman-dono." Jura bowed down he was truly honoured "If you don't mind Chairman I'm off to check on Naruto-dono."

"Yes I understand."

* * *

><p>(and then)<p>

Naruto had been unconscious for several hours. He had several broken bones around his body but the doctors were amazed at the rate in which they were healing. when Naruto woke up he found Jura was sitting in his room. "I pleases me to see you are ok Naruto-dono. Again I apologise for hurting you." Naruto tried to sit himself up on the bed. "No need to apologise Jura. You did what you had to. And congratulations."

"Thank you Naruto-dono. I must leave I'm afraid, I have to return to my guild." Jura said his goodbyes to Naruto and he turned to leave.

"Hey Jura, Lets have a rematch some day."

"It would be an honour." Jura and Naruto smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Part 1 End.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em>Part 2: Prologue<em>

_(One month later in Magnolia)_

_Late at night Levy, Jet and Troy were walking through the streets of Magnolia._

_"Hey Levy don't you think its dangerous walking at night here. Especially after what happened to our guild."_

_"Don't worry guys sure I have you two looking out for me beside aren't we a team."_

_"YES MA'AM!" Both men eyes turned heart shaped as Levy was their idol. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows. A figure rushed for the shadows and moved towards Levy. Levy had noticed the sudden movement and tried to reach for something out of her bag. But before she could grab hold of it she was hit into the wall._

_"LEVY! You bas." Jet was cut off as a steel pipe hit him on the head knocking him out cold. "LEVY, JET! Come on fa." Troy was punched in the gut from a steel pillar._

_"These fairies really are weak!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Ok guys this is going to be the final chapter of this year I'm afraid. Its hard to believe I started this FanFiction over a month ago and wrote 22 chapters with over 50,000 words Thank you for everyone who had read this story I will be back in January 2015! so an early shout for a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Mean while I will be working on a one shot and it will be released soon (before 2015 lol.) so lets have some Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Will you be having any more OC's? No, Lucy Mc Garden and Sandayu were my main tow any more and i feel the story would almost get too big in places.**

**2) Can you have a Harem? No lol, Naruto in this FanFic will be a one woman man.**

**3) Lemons? As asked this before and I have to say my answer is still the same.**

**Well folks I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! That's it for 2014 see you all next year!**


	23. Part 2 Chapter 1

**I'm back! Thought I would give you all a lovely little christmas gift! You've all given me a great one after my last chapter post got this story over 100 favourites! Thank you so much! So here we go for the start of part 2 of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2: Prologue<em>

_(One month later in Magnolia)_

_Late at night Levy, Jet and Troy were walking through the streets of Magnolia._

_"Hey Levy don't you think its dangerous walking at night here. Especially after what happened to our guild."_

_"Don't worry guys sure I have you two looking out for me beside aren't we a team."_

_"YES MA'AM!" Both men eyes turned heart shaped as Levy was their idol. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows. A figure rushed for the shadows and moved towards Levy. Levy had noticed the sudden movement and tried to reach for something out of her bag. But before she could grab hold of it she was hit into the wall._

_"LEVY! You bas." Jet was cut off as a steel pipe hit him on the head knocking him out cold. "LEVY, JET! Come on fa." Troy was punched in the gut from a steel pillar._

_"These fairies really are weak!"_

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 1: Phantom Lord Part 1<p>

(Next day in Magnolia Hospital)

Team Shadow Gear were found the next morning from there attack in South Gate Park. They had been crucified to a giant tree with Levy marked with a Phantom Lord tattoo on her stomach. The whole guild had saw the aftermath of the attack and master Makarov had declared war on Phantom Lord. Team Shadow Gear were currently in Magnolia Hospital. Fairy Tail's newest member Lucy Heartfilia was currently watching over them, while the rest of the guild were attacking Phantom Lord in Oak Town.

"Levy... I hope you get better soon." Lucy was worried about Levy. She was one of the first few mages in Fairy Tail Lucy made friends with first. Levy moaned in the bed. Lucy couldn't hear what she was saying and moved her head closer to try and hear.

"N-naruto... K-kunai.."

"She's calling for Naruto? Don't tell me it's the famous Naruto Dreyar! The Fairy Tail Shadow!" Lucy was surprised as she rushed to find this kunai Levy talked about. Lucy found the kunai inside Levy bag she always kept with her.

"So this is the kunai... I wonder how it works?" Little did Lucy know since she is a Celestial wizard once she comes into a magic item she puts a little amount of her magic into that item. The kunai started to glow a bright orange color. A man suddenly appeared.

"Levy! You ok? Wait... Who the heck are you?" The man was looking around the room until he seen Lucy.

"What? That's what I was going to ask! Who the heck are you? Are you a Celestial spirit or something?" Lucy pointed at the weird man who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Celestial spirit? Of course not I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail. Now answer me where is Levy Mc Garden!?" The man pointed back at Lucy.

"She's over there... She's hurt pretty badly."

"Levy..." The man slowly walked towards. "I'm sorry Lucy... I've failed to look after her."

"Oh you don't have to apologize to me."

"Huh?" The man was confused when Lucy spoke. "I wasn't talking to you." Lucy didn't know what to do.

"Wait who the heck are you again?" Lucy finally snapped out of her confusion.

"Sorry my mind tends to wonder from time to time. The name's Naruto Dreyar." A light suddenly switched on inside Lucy's head as to who the man was.

"Oh my god! Are you really thee Naruto Dreyar?!" Lucy was excited when Naruto finished.

"Ahh... Yes." Naruto was nervous about answering her question.

"Oh my god I'm such a huge fan! I loved the article sorcerer weekly magazine done about you. I didn't think I'd actually be able to meet you. Natsu, Gray and Erza told me so many stories about you." Lucy couldn't believe it was Naruto in front of her.

"Oh thanks haha." Naruto rubbed the back of his head he was embarrassed as he didn't really know what stories they had told this girl. Most likely it was of him destroying something or pranking someone. "Sorry for asking again but who are you? You have a Fairy Tail mark but I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh you're right I'm sorry. My name's Lucy."

"Its nice to meet you Lucy." Naruto turned and looked at Levy. "Mind telling me who did this to Levy." The tone in his voice shifting to a more serious one.

Lucy was silent. "It was Phantom... They hit us hard destroying the guild and hurting Levy, Jet and Droy."

Naruto's rage started to build up. "Where is everyone else now?"

"They're on their way to attack Phantom. Mira's at the guild." Naruto was silent for a moment before the answered.

"Lucy I want you to take good care of Levy for a moment I'm going back to the guild."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"They don't need my help. We're stronger than Phantom."

"Ok then I'm going to get a few things for Levy." Lucy spoke before Naruto left the room.

'So we're at war then..' Naruto thought to himself as he walked out of the Hospital. He needed to take a long walk to blow off some steam.

* * *

><p>(Fairy Tail guild)<p>

Naruto had made his way back to the guild. He found the guild covered in iron pillars. Inside the guild basement he found Mira.

"Mira you're here. Everyone's away to Phantom I see."

"Naruto? Your back? When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. I've seen what they've done to Levy and the others as well as our guild."

"We didn't know what do you. I asked Master if we should contact you but he felt you might go on a rampage."

"I understand Mira. I most likely would. They should be back soon. We should get ready. There will be a lot of ones hurt in the attack. They'll need medical help."

* * *

><p>(A few hours later)<p>

Naruto and Mira sat waiting in the guild basement they were silent for hours not knowing what to say to the other. Suddenly they heard movement coming towards them.

"They're back." Naruto stated before Erza was first to be seen down the stairs.

"Naruto? Your here!" Erza walked towards Naruto.

"Yeah kind of came here when Lucy poured a bit of magic into that kunai I gave Levy."

Everyone else came down the stairs while Erza and Naruto talked. After Erza had informed Naruto of what happened to his grandfather he knew Porlyusica would take care of him. Naruto noticed Lucy with Natsu and Gray. She was crying. He walked over to them while Erza said she would leave for a shower. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Naruto. Lucy just told us why Phantom attacked us." Gray answered Naruto's question.

"Its not right!" Natsu punched the wall in anger.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"My father... My father paid Phantom to come get me. I've caused you all so much trouble. I don't want to leave." Lucy continued to cry as she answered Naruto.

Naruto looked at everyone around the guild. "Lucy... Do you like this guild?" Lucy looked at Naruto a nodded. "Then don't cry. If you want to stay then stay. We're a family here. That's what Fairy." Naruto was cut of by the sound of breaking glass.

"That bastard... How could he be the master's grandson?" Everyone turned to see Mira with her fist clenched having Cana trying to calm her down.

"Let me guess Laxus?" Naruto took a wild guess as to who Mira was talking about.

"We asked if he would come back and help us but he said... he said." Mira was so upset she could finish her sentence.

"It's alright Mira you don't have to answer. We all just have to cool down for the time being. Phantom are just as hurt as we are at the moment they aren't going to attack us." No sooner had Naruto finished the ground began to shack as a loud crashing sound could be heard coming closer.

"What the?"

"It's coming from out side!"

* * *

><p>Everyone in the guild rushed to the back door of the guild.<p>

"No... That's not possible!"

What they saw was the Phantom Lord guild walking towards them on large mechanical legs.

**"Dear brats of Fairy Tail. I am Jose Master of the Phantom Lord Guild. Gives us Miss Lucy Heartfilia or will will destroy you!"** A booming voice called out over a mega phone.

"Never! We'll never hand over Lucy she's one of us!" Natsu roared at the moving guild.

"Do you think you came come here and take one of us! Think again!" Naruto made his thoughts clear

"You'll have to kill us if you want Lucy!" Erza shouted out.

The rest of guild also shared the same thoughts as they cried out their voices. Lucy hearing her comrades calls of support for her cried.

**"Fine you leave me now choice fire the Jupiter cannon!"** Jose order his men.

A large metal barrel appeared out of the guild. Its slowly came together in four parts and when the final section was set a large ball of dark energy formed at the tip of the barrel.

"Are you crazy you'll destroy half of the town!"

"If that blast hits us we're all done for!"

"Not if I can help it!" Erza stepped forward "RE-QUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR!" Erza had transformed into a heavy covered armor armed with two sides of a giant shield.

"FIRE!" Jose ordered over the loud speaker as the Ball of Dark energy shoot out of the cannon towards Fairy Tail.

"No Erza don't" Naruto had to be held back. He managed to break the hold and threw two kunai one on the ground and the other into the seas in front of him. "REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Erza was teleported to the kunai and she noticed Naruto had took her place to try and block the attack.

Naruto put several hands signs together before moving his arms forwards towards the incoming blast. Before the blast came into contact with Naruto a large barrier appeared blocking the attack. The attack was slowly being absorbed into the barrier. 'This is going to use a lot of chakra I have to get this right or else we're done for.' Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to maintain the barrier.

"Are those runes?" Erza thought out loud.

"Wait runes? isn't that supposed to be magic. I thought Naruto uses chakra?" Gray questioned Erza.

The attack was soon completely absorbed by the barrier as Naruto pulled a kunai between his hands. "FLYING RAIJIN: TELEPORTATION BARRIER!" The barrier disappeared as a sudden explosion happened between both guild buildings. Naruto dropped to his knees. "Dammit I used too much chakra." The guild rushed towards Naruto who slowly climbed back up to his feet.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Erza was concerned about Naruto.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a bit sluggish at the moment. I'll need a few moments to get ready again."

Suddenly the guild was surrounded by several of Jose's Shades.

**"So you've managed to stop the Jupiter cannon. And look at this. If it isn't Naruto Dreyar. And he appears to be out of commission. Not to worry. We'll fire the Jupiter cannon again in fifteen minutes. Now would be your best chance to give us Lucy Heartfilia"**

"As we've said before you bastard. Your gonna have to kill us first." Naruto gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Why?" Everyone turned to find Lucy standing still crying. "Why would you go so far for me? I'm new to this guild. Why are you caring so much?"

"Because that's what families do Lucy. They care for each other." Natsu responded to Lucy's questions.

Mira walked over towards Lucy. "Lucy were taking you to a safe house."

"Wait what? I can't leave you all behind. I want to stay and fig." Mira sprayed Lucy with a sleeping power cutting her off mid sentence and took her to a cart where Reedus drove to a safe house. Once Reedus took Lucy away Mira transformed her face to match Lucy's. Meanwhile with the rest of the guild Erza was prepared to strike back.

"Naruto you stay here."

"Not a hope in hell Erza."

"Don't be a fool! You can barely move!" Naruto knew it was pointless to argue with Erza. He would never win. "Natsu! Gray! Elfman! Your with me! We're going stop that cannon from firing again!"

The four mages made their way to the Moving Phantom Lord Guild. "Natsu you take out the cannon, Gray, Elfman and myself will go after the element four." Erza gave Natsu his orders.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy both responded with the same answer.

As the rest of the guild sat and watch the mages move. Naruto took command of the members left behind.

"Ok guys it up to us to stop these things from attacking the city. Its up to us to protect everyone behind us. SO LET MOVE! MULTI SHADOW CLONE!"

* * *

><p>(Natsu and Happy)<p>

Happy landed Natsu on top of the cannon. "So what do we do now Natsu"

"That's easy little buddy we smash it! FIRE DRAGON S IRON FIST!" Natsu punch the top of the cannon. Natsu felt a sharp pain surge up it arm. "AHHHHHH!" Natsu comically rolled over the cannon in pain. Leaving Happy to swoop down and catch him.

"I think we should try destroying it from the inside this time Natsu."

"Then lets go."

_"Ten minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_A voice called out when they reached a large open room with four large balls of lacrima and an even larger ball in the center.

"I bet if we destroy that lacrima Natsu we'll stop the Cannon."

"Then lets go."

"Not so fast." Happy and Natsu looked up following the voice that called out to them. The man jumped down and stood in front of Natsu. He had a smug look on his face.

"Out of my way! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON gakk." Natsu charged at the man but instead of slamming his fist into him. He hit himself.

"Fire won't work on me. I am Totomaru, manipulator of the fire element. All flames in this world submit to me. I am also know as Totomaru of the great fire. This is the end of the line for you.. Dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for Part 1! I hope you all had a happy holiday period. If you enjoy reading my work I'd love you to give a try on my Shaman King+Bleach crossover one shot. Anyway time for the first Q&amp;A of 2015!<strong>

**1) Why did the MPF not register a score? Simply because he uses Chakra.**

**2) Will Naruto be able to use magic? You'll have to wait on this answer.**

**3) Why kill Lucy McGarden? I shall answer your question with another question... Did I? lol**

**4) How come you never answer my questions? I just did lol. All joking aside I'm sorry if you post a question and it doesn't get answered I do get a lot coming in after each chapter and I try to pick the ones that get asked the most. **

**That's all for this chapter as always I hoped you enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	24. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Happy new year! Here we go with Part 2 of the Phantom Lord Arc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't be a fool! You can barely move!" Naruto knew it was pointless to argue with Erza. He would never win.<em>

_"Fine but take this." Naruto threw a kunai at Erza who caught it. "Mark it when you come into contact with Jose or need help._

_"Wil do. Natsu! Gray! Elfman! Your with me! We're going stop that cannon from firing again!"_

_The four mages made their way to the Moving Phantom Lord Guild. "Naruto you take out the cannon, Gray, Elfman and myself will go after the element four." Erza gave Natsu his orders._

_"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy both responded with the same answer._

_As the rest of the guild sat and watch the mages move. Naruto took command of the members left behind._

_"Ok guys it up to us to stop these things from attacking the city. Its up to us to protect everyone behind us. SO LET MOVE! MULTI SHADOW CLONE!"_

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 2: Phantom Lord Part 2.<p>

A large army of Naruto clones appeared between the members of Fairy Tail. "Ok pair up! Bisca! Alzack! Move to the back and fire from distance. Shoot as many of those things down! Don't let any past you! Everyone take a clone. Not one of these shades are getting past us!" Naruto rallied the Guild members as they charged towards the large number of shade creatures that came from the Phantom Lord guild.

"If that cannon fires aren't these shade things gonna get hit too?" Macao questioned Phantom's methods. "Wait why aren't they disappearing once they're hit?" Wakaba Asked for an answer.

"No they aren't living things. Doesn't matter how many you beat or how hard they will come back." Cana answered both Macao and Wakaba.

'These shades are to fixate our attention. Jose's got something up his sleeve here.' Naruto though to himself knowing there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

* * *

><p>(Natsu vs Totomaru)<p>

(Invoke Magic OST)

_"Nine minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"NO ONE CAN CONTROL MY FIRE!" Natsu was pissed. He charged at Totomaru. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING gak!" Natsu's flames struck back at him.

"You really don't get it do you. My ability is pyrokiesis which mean I control all fire within my reach." Totomaru bragged at Natsu.

_"Eight minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

Natus moved back a distance. " Then I use fire out of your reach FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A large stream of fire burst from Natsu and moved towards Totomaru. "You don't learn do you." A smug smile grew on Totomaru's face as he lifted his hand. While doing so the stream of fire turned upwards and crashed into the room of the large room. "In order for your fire attacks to hit me it has to come within my reach."

_"Seven minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"Now its my turn to attack BLUE FIRE!" A burst of blue fire shoot towards Natsu. Upon impact a large amount of dust hit the air. But the fire was quickly eaten by Natsu. "Man that fire's cold!" Totomaru was stunned as he blankly stared at Natsu.

"Fire don't work on Natsu." Happy spoke to Totomaru.

"AHH! HOLY SHIT IT'S A TALKING CAT!" Totomaru freaked out at Happy. Happy decided to try and troll him.

"I'm not a talking cat your just hallucinating... see" Happy showed Totomaru his wings.

_"Five minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"Happy quit playing around will ya." Natsu burst Happy's bubble.

"Thanks Natsu I had him distracted you could've broke the lacrima." Happy was pissed Natsu for ruining his fun.

"Enough! I'm sick of the comedy between you and your talking house pet!"

"Your a talking house pet!" Both Happy and Natsu replied with the same anwser as Totomaru blanked.

"Fuck it, ORANGE FIRE!" Orange fire shoot towards Natsu who happily ate it at first.

"Gak this smells awful!"

"Yeah it smells like dirty mop submerged in expired milk."

_"Four minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"FIRE DRAGON IRON gak!" Natsu punched his face again.

"We can forget about fire attacks. We'll have to settle this another way."

"Fine by me then. I'll just beat the snot out of you with my fists."

"Ahh but you forget that I have my sword." Totomaru unsheathed his sword and in a flash was in front of Natsu. Natsu quickly ducked out of the way to avoid the in coming sword.

_"Three minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"FIRE DRAGON'S!" Natsu prepared for an attack.

"It hasn't sunk in with you yet fire attacks aren't gonna work on me."

"SPIT!" Several bullets of Natsu's saliva hit Totomaru leaving him covered.

_"Two minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

Totomaru was pissed. "That's it!" Totomaru threw his sword at Natsu. The moment Natsu caught it he only realized what he done.

"Now I'm going to stop this thing from firing on my friends!" Natsu threw the sword towards the lacrima. The sword crashed into the lacrima but only slightly.

"Ha its gonna take more power to break a lacrima than that dragon."

_"One minute until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as he gathered a large amount of fire above his head.

"Seriously you don't learn." Totomaru raised his hand ready to take control of the fire. 'Wait somethings wrong I can't control it!' Totomaru panicked.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The Large ball of fire was aimed at the tip of sword sending it crashing into the lacrima shattering it into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>(Fairy Tail)<p>

An explosion could be heard by every member of Fairy Tail. They all looked around at the walking guild and seen smoke coming out of the barrel. A huge cheers from Fairy Tail could be heard.

"Looks like they stopped the Jupiter cannon. Great job." Naruto was relieved that they were able to stop the cannon from firing again. he wasn't too sure if he would be able to block another attack.

"Now we have nothing left to fear! Annihilate the enemy!" Cana rallied the guild members

**"You... You damn fairy brats!... Not to worry we'll just activate our contingency plan."**

* * *

><p>(Natsu)<p>

With the lacrima broken and the Jupiter cannon stopped Natsu and Happy high fived. "Great work Natsu we stopped it."

"Yeah finally me breaking stuff worked out." Suddenly the building began to shake.

"He can't be planning on doing that?! This room doesn't have any means of staying horizontal!" Totomaru was shocked at his master plan.

"Horizantal?" Natsu was confused at the room started to turn. "Oh god... Movement.."

* * *

><p>(Fairy Tail)<p>

The Phantom guild started to transform itself as large legs lifted the guild and it turned into a giant robot.

'So this is what he was planning.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the build walk towards them.

"Concentrate on the enemy Natsu and the other are inside at the moment. They'll stop the giant in front of us." Cana tried to calm everyone down as the build moved closer.

"One thing Cana... Natsu's in there... And it's a vehicle..." Naruto pointed out.

"Oh..." Cana only gave that reply.

* * *

><p>(Natsu)<p>

"Wh..What's wrong with this guy?" Totomaru wondered aloud what was wrong with Natsu.

"Ugh.. It's... Moving.."

"He can't deal with vehicles! At last! A chance to turn things around! You say flames won't work all you like. But I wonder if you try to eat it like this?! My ulimate magic! RAINBOW FIRE!" Totomaru put his hands in front of him to send the rainbow colored blaze towards Natsu but his hands we're frozen solid. "Huh?" The ice grew and grew moving up his arms. "EEHH?! WAIT! WHAT IS THIS?!" Totomaru was frozen solid in a lump of ice. Suddenly a giant bear claw picked him up and threw him into the air and send him flying out of the guild.

"Natsu, You're Pathetic, Y'know that?"

"Vehicles shouldn't make a man sick. He should make them sick."

"Gray.. Elfman.. Hey the movement stopped."

* * *

><p>(Naruto)<p>

Outside the giant robot had stopped walking and started to raise its hand. It started to draw a magic seal in the air.

"IT'S A MAGICAL SEAL! THIS BUILDING THING IS A MAGE?!" Cana was shocked. Mira noticed the symbols the building was drawing.

"This seal in... Abyss break!" A Naruto's clone ear perked upwards on hearing the spell.

"Wait that spell's forbidden! Jose you bastard. He planning on wiping us out to destroy the evidence." Naruto had to think fast.

"Such a huge seal... This is bad! A dark blast will destroy everything all the way to Caldia Cathedral!" Loke was stunned as he grit his teeth.

"Its gonna hit in ten minutes." Mira tried to figure out the time they had before the seal was finished.

"ALL CLONES EVACUATE THE CITY! EVERYONE ELSE WE'VE GOT TO BELIEVE IN ERZA, GRAY, NATSU AND ELFMAN!"

"Elf..man." Mira was stunned to fight her brother was inside the Phantom guild. She walked towards the giant robot.

"No Mira don't!" Cana and Naruto tried to stop her.

"I'M THE ONE YOUR'RE AFTER RIGHT?! STOP ATTACKING THE GUILD RIGHT NOW!" Mira had changed her face to look like Lucy one she told Reedus to take her to the safe house. 'That should buy us a little time.'

**"Disappear... Little impostor... I knew right from the very start that Lucy wasn't there. There's no way that the person who was targeted would be sent to the front lines."** Jose pointed out to Mira and the rest of the guild as Naruto looked to Loke before creating a clone.

"Loke take this clone and take care of Lucy."

"You read my mind Naruto." Loke nodded at Naruto as he and the clone left for Lucy.

'Elfman.. You're in no state to be fighting.' Mira thought to herself over her brother. She was too busy not to notice a hand from the giant swoop down and grab her.

**"Attempting to deceive us... I don't think I like you, girl. I'll crush you like a little bug."**

"MIRAAA! NARUTO HELP HER!" Cana cried for Mira who was starting to be crushed by the giants hand.

"On it FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto threw a kunai right beside raijin'd her to Mira who was being crushed by the giants two fingers. Naruto tried to push the fingers apart with his hands and feet but they did not budge. Suddenly an explosion was heard coming from inside the giant as one if the walls collapsed. Mira and Naruto both looked up towards the gaping hole and seen Elfman.

"Elfman... Run!" Mira cried out for her little brother.

"Mira?" Elfman was shocked to see his older sister.

"Elfman don't worry i'll get Mira out wait watch out!" Naruto tried to warm Elfman about the shadowy figure he seen behind Elfman stamping on his back as Elfman lied on the ground.

"Oh.. your older sister... That woman out there, would she happen to be the famous Mirajane. Once feared as the 'demon?" Sol taunted Elfman as he continued to kick him on the ground. "And if its isn't the shadow himself Naruto. trying to help poor little Mira. Try as you might child you'll never get her out of this guild grip." \naruto was trying his hardest to move the fingers from Mira but was still unable to move them.

"Why... Why are you doing this?' Elfman questioned Sol.

"I am afraid she is currently being punished for attempting to deceive us."

"Mira I have an idea." Naruto softly spoke to Mira not wanting Sol or Elfman to hear him speak.

"LET HER GO!" Elfman cried out before Sol kicked his head. The fingers of the giant started to squeeze Mira tighter than before. "STOP IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! JUST LEAVE ELFMAN ALONE!" Mira cried out to Sol as Naruto placed a mark on Mira's shoulder as threw a kunai beside him.

"Such a pity. Losing your younger sister before your eyes. Now you will lose your older sister."

"Why?... I... I swore that i'd never see your tears again. SO WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" Elfman slowly stood up as he entire body began to glow.

"YOU MUSTN'T! YOU CAN STILL ONLY USE A SINGLE ARM!" Mira's cries fell on deaf ears.

"Lisanna and Lucy died because I was too weak.. I don't want to feel that way ever again! I want to become a strong man, someone who can protect you!" ELfman slowly began to transform.

"REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Mira and the kunai swiched places as the giants hand crushed the kunai to pieces. But it was too late.

"FULL BODY TAKE OVER: BEAST SOUL!" A beast now stood in Elfmans face as Naruto Mira and Sol looked on in shock. The beast glared at Sol its breathing getting heavier.

"Non.." Sol started to slowly walk backwards. "Non non non non non." Sol moved faster and faster but the beast grabbed his head and began to punch Sol with all its force and pound him into the ground.

"ELFMAN STOP IT! YOU'VE ALREADY WON!" Naruto tried to call out to Elfman but the beast continued.

"Elfman please stop..." Mira cried fear history was repeating itself again. The beast finally stop once Mira spoke. The beast ran on all four towards Mira and Naruto.

"Get behind me Mira." Naruto stood in front of Mira. "I'm sorry Elfman. Wait... What?" Before Naruto could strike the Beast held Naruto in a tight hug

"I'm sorry Mira. You probably never wanted to see this face ever again. It was all because i couldn't control this form properly that... Lisanna and.. Lucy..." Elfman looked up to find Naruto looking at him struggling to breath. Elfman released his grip apologizing to Naruto.

"It was never your fault that Lisanna and Lucy died... Back then too, You were just trying to protect us."

Elfman transformed back to his normal form as Mira hugged him. "Mira.."

"We made a decision together didn't we? To live a full life, for her sake..."

"MIRA! I'M SO GLAD YOU OK!" tears began to flow from Elfman's eyes as he cried like a baby.

"Guys I hate to break this moment but the drawing of the seal is slower."

"What?" Elfman didn't know their was a seal being drawn in the sky.

'That four element forbidden sell... Abyss break.. Four elements... Fire... Water... Wind... and Earth..' Mira thought to herself before she figured it out. "Elfman how many of the Element four are left?"

"Uhhh... Two left I beat Sol and Natsu beat that Totomaru guy. Why?"

"The abyss break spell is being powered by the element four we need to stop the other two. Quick we have to find Gray and Erza to tell them."

* * *

><p>(Fairy Tail)<p>

Cana had seen Naruto and Elfman protect Mira and move into the giant.

"Whew... It looks like Mira is all right." Cana didn't notice a shade swoop down and just barely miss her.

"CANA!?" Macao called out from concern.

"Don't worry about me. We have to protect Fairy Tail."

'She's pushing herself too hard... I wonder why so many women in this guild are so damn strong?'

* * *

><p>(Naruto)<p>

"Elfman once you and Mira find Gray help him with the water element. Me and Erza will deal with Aria." Naruto told Mira and Elfman the plan when suddenly he got information from his shadow clone. "Oh no..."

"What is it Naruto?" Mira was concerned about Naruto's facial expression.

"Oh it's n-nothing just a stomach bug hehe."

"You sure your ok?"

"I'm fine Mira don't worry... We better go."

"Right." Mira and Elfman both moved off to find gray while Naruto tried to find Erza.

'I can't let them know that Phantom have Lucy.'

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This wraps up part 2 of the Phantom Lord arc. Next chapter will be the finale of this Arc. Was planning on post all 3 in the same day but i'm going to leave it a while as i've got a few message asking to keep the Q&amp;A. so here is this weeks Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Can Bixlow's eye magic help him see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Honestly I had to Google what this was lol. We don't have that in Ireland but I'd say... Yes. He can see into their souls!**

**2) Why start cannon with the phantom arc? Good question reason behind this is i feel the story has kind of had too many intro arcs already and wanted the shake things up a bit.**

**3) how many story arcs are you going to do of cannon? Im not going to do all. I'm only going to do one that i feel would change the story. I will also be only following Naruto in this story. I know Natsu is the main character in FT but don't worry like in this chapter he will be having a bit of the spotlight lol**

**4) What is up with Naruto's chakra levels? I've had this question asked a lot of times and to be honest i'm getting bored answering them. I have PM'd everyone who asked this or pointed it out and i will say it for the final time. I'm not writing a Naruto god story. I have to have some character development. Reason is i feel Naruto in honesty is too powerful a character for Fairy Tail i have to have Naruto stand a bit weaker to the Naruto in the Narutoverse. Now some have replied to my message and i thank you for then as i said i understand and i have listened to what you have said. A small number haven't replied. That i can only say is disappointing and i'm marking these down as flames and down for not to reply list. I thank people for taking time to write or review but if you cant find the time to reply over several days you can go fuck yourselves. I take the time to reply to people. It's not that hard**

**That its for this chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it till next time!**


	25. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Here we go with Part of the Phantom Lord Arc Part 3! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"Elfman once you and Mira find Gray help him with the water element. Me and Erza will deal with Aria." Naruto told Mira and Elfman the plan when suddenly he got information from his shadow clone. "Oh no..."<em>

_"What is it Naruto?" Mira was concerned about Naruto's facial expression._

_"Oh it's n-nothing just a stomach bug hehe."_

_"You sure your ok?"_

_"I'm fine Mira don't worry... We better go."_

_"Right." Mira and Elfman both moved off to find gray while Naruto tried to find Erza._

_'I can't let them know that Phantom have Lucy.'_

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 3: Phantom Lord Part 3.<p>

(Naruto's mind space)

Once Mira and Elfman were out of site Naruto tried to focus and pin point to were Erza was. Calming his mind down he enter into his mind and found him self in front of a familiar face.

"Hello nine tails..."

_**"What do you want Naruto?"**_

"What no threatening me?" Naruto sarcastically pointed out to the nine tails.

_**"You should know I can't do a damn thing with this damn seal!"**_ The nine tails slammed his fist onto the bar of his cell but before it came into contact it hit a once invisible wall. a bright golden light began to glow around the area of the nine tails fist and as he removed his fist the symbol of fairy tail was seen.

"A Fairy Tail seal? Who put that there?"

_**"I don't know who she was. All I know is she was a small child with long blonde hair. She has completely blocked to two of us off. I cannot give you chakra nor can I try to take control. Trust me, I've tried to."**_ Upon hearing the Nine tails confession Naruto didn't know what to think.

In the one hand he was glad that the nine tails wouldn't lie and told him the truth but he was also angered by that truth.

"Listen here you damn fox! I need your help and its not about chakra! Can you help me find Erza? She has a kunai with my chakra in it." Naruto pointed at the nine tails.

Slowly the nine tails started to lift his hand and pointed north north west to where Naurto was standing. _**"She's over there. She's fighting at the moment. Your chakra is moving fast I wouldn't jump. You'd miss. You're a fool to think of joining that fight, it seems to be almost over."**_

* * *

><p>With Naruto out of his mind space he moved towards Erza hoping he would get their in time. Running as fast as he could he soon found himself in front of Erza and Natsu. They had just finished there fight with Aria.<p>

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Erza asked Naruto shocked to see him.

"I can explain in one moment... Is this the guy who hurt Jiji?"

"Yes." Erza nodded to Naruto.

"Erza dealt with him she was like all pow pow pow!" Happy exaggerated the answer to Naruto as he started kicking and punching while he was flying midair. Naruto starred at Aria waiting for something to happen.

"Naruto... He out cold... You don't have to worry about him." Erza tried to calm Naruto down when suddenly a booming voice could be heard.

**"All members of fairy tail out there. We have succeeded in capturing Lucy. Our first objective has been achieved."** there was a pause on the loud speaker for a moment before. A scream could be heard.

"THAT'S LUCY!" Natsu knew that voice. He gritted his teeth.

**"I'm sure you all heard that... We have but a single objective remaining. To slaughter the lot of you disgusting brats!"**

"You bastards!" Natsu clenched his fist.

Suddenly Aria grabbed Naruto's foot. "I WILL DRAIN YOU OF ALL YOUR MAGIC! METSU!" A bright golden light appeared below Naruto. As the light faded Naruto was seen still standing with his head lowered not showing his eyes.

"NOW YOU HAVE NO MAGIC! IT'S SO SAD!" Tear began to flow from Aria's eyes.

"You might want to check on your... Victim..." Erza pointed out to Naruto who had charged a ball of chakra on his hand.

"You fight like a coward. Your not strong enough to face me head on you devise tactics to help you win. That's how you beat the old man... But magic drain doesn't work no me... CAUSE I DON'T USE MAGIC! RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Aria who was still lying on the ground.

Seeing Aria out cold wit the whites of his eyes clearly shown Erza turned to face Natsu. "Natsu release your power and find and protect Lucy."

"What do you mean Erza?"

"There is still untapped power within you sleeping.. Believe in yourself and awaken it!" Natsu looked at Erza confused. Naruto thought he would explain thing to Natsu in a more simple way.

"Natsu... Erza is saying you can surpass us both. Now go find Lucy. We'll deal with Jose. He's on his way here."

Natsu looked at Naruto and Erza Happy that they were acknowledging his power. His turned his body to flames are made them burn hotter than what he had ever tried before. He charged off to find Lucy.

* * *

><p>(Porlyusica)<p>

Porlyusica was standing in her kitchen staring out the window. Lying in a bed was her former teammate and guild master of the guild she was still a part time member of Makarov. She heard movement coming from where he was sleeping. "Makarov... Your awake."

"My children need me."

"No you mustn't get up. you still need your rest."

"I thank you Porlyusica but this is something I need to do." Makarov thanked Porlyusica before turning to walk out.

"You better not die old man."

"It will take more than what they have to kill me."

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Jose)<p>

Naruto helped Erza down for a rest. She was badly hurt in her fight with Aria.

"You need rest Erza."

"No I'm fine its you who needs the rest. What if the Nine Tails tries to take control?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"Why?"

Before Naruto could answer Erza the other had arrived.

"So gray won and Abyss break was stopped?"

"Yes all that is left is Gajeel and Jose."

The sound of clapping was echoing through the room as shades were seem moving around the room in between the mages.

(Fairy Law OST)

"My, my... What a wonderful show you all put on. I never honestly expected you to provide me this much entertainment."

"Jose!"

"Oh Naruto I'm glad your here i have a score you settle with you."

Naruto turned towards the other. "Mira take Erza and the rest and go."

"But Naruto?"

"NOW MIRA!" Naruto roared at Mira as she was shocked to see Naruto act like that.

"Yes deary run along now." Jose closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them his eyes were pitch black. "Its going to get really messy in here very soon."

The look on Jose was more terrifying to the others than Naruto outburst. they quickly made there way out of the room.

"Aren't you going to follow them boy?"

(Strong and Strike OST)

"Don't call me boy!... And no... I don't fear someone weaker than me." Naruto pulled out several kunai and scattered them across the room. "Guess i'll deal with you the old fashion way. So come on... Hit me"

"With pleasure DARK PULSE!" Jose swiped his hand away from his body as the ground around Naruto exploded.

"FLYING RAIJIN!"

"JUMP ALL YOU WANT BOY I"LL HIT YOU BEFORE YOU CAN GET CLOSE TO ME! DARK PULSE!"

With every attack Naruto dodged with a raijin away to a kunai. Eventually Jose started to tire. 'NOW!' Naruto thought this was his chance. "Take this! FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Naruto blasted Jose sending him flying into the air. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto had marked Jose from his earlier attack and jumped in front of him as he moved through the air. "It's over."

Naruto slapped a piece of paper on Jose. The force of Naruto slapping the paper on Jose set him flying him backwards. Naruto repeated this action of raijining towards Jose and marking him with a paper continuously until Jose was almost completely covered. Once finished he jumped to the final kunai that wasn't blasted away from Jose earlier dark pulses.

"What are these thing I can't move."

"Half of those papers are paralysing tags. They'll restrict your movement. The other half are explosive tags."

"Explosive tags!"

Naruto raised his right hand. "Now burn to ash!" Naruto clicked his fingers. With a single moment the tags exploded covering Jose in a sea of flames. When the flames subsided Jose was still seen the standing. Most of his clothing had burnt away from the intense flames.

(Stalemate OST)

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and MADE ME MAD BOY!" In the blink of an eye Jose grabbed Naruto's throat and held him high in the air. Naruto struggled to breathe. 'I didn't even see him move!' Naruto thought to himself as Jose cold hand gripped tightly.

"I think a soul as powerful as your's will be useful. Adding it to my collection will be fun. But a free soul can be a problem. It needs to know who it's master is. I think I'll make it hurt your little Fairy Tail. That way any freedom will have been stamped out."

"Y-you can n-never hurt Fairy T-tail." Naruto struggled to talk.

"That boy is already being taken care of." Jose threw a lacrima stone to the ground it showed a picture the the guild being smashed by a giant shade creature. "My shades have done damage to the building but you'll hurt your friends. Hahahaha." Jose laughed like a madman. "Time for me to take your soul! SOUL EXTRACTION!" Jose slammed the palm of his hand into Naruto's gut. Naruto felt his heart pulsate. As Jose slowly pulled away his hand Naruto seen a strange red aura being pulled out of his stomach. Naruto tried with all his strength left and grabbed the aura coming out of his body.

"Stop... That's not my soul."

"Not your soul? Then tell me what is it then?"

**_"It is me. If you free me I shall grant you one wish."_**

"A wish eh? Then shall you follow my every command?"

**_"Of course my master. I the Nine Tails will promise to serve you."_**

"Then its a deal then."

"N-no... It's a trick... He'll kill everyone... Even you... Gak!" Naruto coughed up blood as he fought to keep the Nine Tails inside of him. He was starting to lose his grip when he suddenly heard someone shout at them.

* * *

><p>(Jose vs Makarov)<p>

(Dragonslayer OST)

"THAT'S ENOUGH JOSE!" Jose turned his head to find Makarov flying down to face him.

"I'll deal with you once I've finished with this Dreyar!"

"No you'll fight me now. Erza get Naruto!" Erza didn't reply but instead re-quipped into her black wing armor. She moved to cut off Jose's hand holding Naruto's neck. Jose release both Naruto's neck and the Nine Tails. Naruto fell to the ground and landed facing upwards still struggling to breath. He held his hand over his chest. His heart was pulsating and his chest felt extremely heavy.

_**"No... I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN! NOOOO!"**_ The Nine Tails roared as he moved back inside of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Erza rushed over to Naruto who was about to pass out from the shock. "Master, Naruto's hurt badly. He's holding onto his chest, I think he's having a heart attack."

"Take him to Porlyusica. Move quickly you haven't much time." Erza didn't waste a second as she grabbed Naruto and flew away to Porlyusica's home in the forest outside to Magnolia.

"Your a talented wizard Jose. Such magical power at a young age. But you don't deserve the tile of a wizard saint. If you were to use your power righteously and help guide the younger generation i would then agree with the magic council.

"Your giving me a lecture?"

"According to Fairy Tail's custom for judgement I shall give you to the count of three." Jose looked at Makarov gritting his teeth. "Kneel."

(Fairy Law OST)

"One."

"I will never kneel to a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Two." Magical power swirled between Makarov's hands.

"NO YOU SHALL KNEEL BEFORE ME! I PHANTOM LORD'S MASTER WILL NEVER GIVE UP BEGONE!" Jose charged his army of shades into his right hand focusing them into a ball. "DEAD WAVE!" Jose extended his hand and the blast moved towards Makarov

"Three." Makarov slammed his hands together. A bright light dispelled Jose's attack. "Fairy Law invoked!"

A bright, warm light engulfed the room and soon the entire building. a large symbol of fairy tail could be seen above the phantom lord guild. Once the light had disappeared Jose was seen covering his face from the light. His face and what remained of his clothes were pale white.

"Never come near Fairy Tail again. I expect the council to be here soon. You should watch out for yourself. For now. Same goes for me.. It's over. You have lost. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>(Two week later)<p>

Naruto was sitting in the backyard to the guild. He had most of his body still covered in bandages. Although they were lighter than the days before. Naruto was passed out during the trip when Erza was taking him to Porlyusica's home. Once he woke up he still didn't get any rest. Firstly the Magic council moved it and started to round everyone up. Natsu tried to make a break for it but Erza knocked him out cold. He spent several hours re-telling his story over and over again. But having worked for the magic council for a few years he knew what was needed and did start a whole fuss about it.

Lucy returned home. Albeit for a few hours to tell of her father. Naruto felt she was a good girl and noticed that a certain guild member had his eye on her. When speaking about this to Mira Naruto refused to answer. This gave Mira idea's to find out who it was and maybe get the two together.

Loke avoided everyone in the guild. Naruto in his weakened state managed to find him and confront him knowing his real name Leo the Lion from the time he visited Blue Pegasus. The next day he had quit Fairy Tail. The whole guild went to search from him Lucy found him. Loke explained his full story to everyone once he got back and gave Lucy, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Erza and Naruto tickets to a resort. He claimed to have given the tickets to Naruto for a rest. Considering Porlyusica warned him to rest or else. Makarov and Erza also wanted Naruto to take a rest. He kept pushing himself as he wanted to help with the reconstruction of the guild. Eventually he gave in to their requests. Erza had to show what she would do if he didn't comply. Apparently it was Natsu's punishment for stealing an S class request. And soon they arrived there.

"Here we are guys! Akane Resort!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the Phantom Lord Arc over and done with. Hope you've all enjoyed it I know this chapter had a few twists and turns in it but i hope they've worked out. anyway here's this chapter's q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Will Naruto transform into the kyuubi again? Not for a while at the moment I have a big stage planned for that lol.**

**2) Isn't Lucy the Main Character in Fairy Tail? Actually I shall quote The Fairy Tail abridged series on this. Hold on a second here pal. Before we get started I just want to clear up a few things. Despite all these rumours that this chick is the main character this hunk of anime gold standing before you is in fact the real protagonist.**

**3) **** Are you going to be making many changes to the cannon story? Yes. just want to keep the answer short and simple don't want to give away information lol**

**4) First anime crush? Bit of a personal question and found this tough to answer. Cause I think some of my reader would be too young to remember these anime lol. I'd be talking about 90's anime now but I'd say Holly from Monster Rancher.**

**Well as you might have guessed next Arc is going to be Tower of Heaven. I know I kind of skipped over the Loke Arc but in honesty it isn't actually a long arc to begin with. Well I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	26. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Here we go for the start of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 4 : Tower of Heaven Part 1<p>

Location: Akane Resort

(Fooling Mode OST)

Naruto was sitting back relaxing on the beach. He didn't know when the last time was when he felt so relaxed. While part of him was still concerned about the construction of the new guild he was glad he gave in to Erza and his grandfather. Although he'll never look at bread sticks in the same way again. While he lying down enjoying the sunshine Natsu decided to ruin his relaxation.

"Hey Naruto look what Happy found!"

"Were and how did that cat find a watermelon?"

"Who cares lets hit it!"

"You mean like the classic beach game?"

"There's a beach game about this? Why didn't I know?" Naruto just stared at Natsu. 'There was no way he's this stupid... Or is he?' Naruto thought about what to do the a second before agreeing to play the game. Naruto was given a wooden stick by Gray who seemed to be playing along with Natsu. This made Naruto more suspicious. Covering his eyes with a piece of cloth Gray and Natsu guided Naruto towards the watermelon.

"Go right, Right."

"Little bit higher."

Naruto moved to the right and tried to reach as high as he could.

"That's it go for it!"

"Here we go! SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared beside Naruto. Who was also blind folded and held a stick. "TRANSFORM!" Transforming into Gray and Natsu Naruto swung both sticks and hit a quite large muscular man who was presently relaxing on the sand. As soon as Naruto hit the man he made sure he seen Gray and Natsu's faces before raijining to them and handing the shocked Gray and Natsu the sticks an the blindfolds. Once he handed them over he transformed back to his original form.

"Can't prank the original prankster guys." Naruto whispered into the ears of Gray and Natsu before grabbing both of their arms. Pinning them into the ground. "What the hell are you two doing hitting a poor defenceless man relaxing on the beach. I apologize sir if they hurt you. I'll allow you to hit them." Gray and Natsu were about to protest but Naruto covered their mouth so the man could not hear their protests. Naruto simply glared at them with evil intent. Gray and Natsu held each other's hands in fear.

'He's scarier than Erza!' Gray thought to himself as he was reminded of Erza's countless beatings.

'Not the bread sticks! Anything but the bread sticks!' The look on Naruto's face brought back some very painful (and recent) memories.

"Don't worry about them my good sir. We're guild mages. They can take the hits."

"WITH PLEASURE!" The man them thumped Gray and Natsu so hard he buried them into the ground like tow pegs. As he walked away Naruto knelt down so Gray and Natsu could hear him.

"Ok my fun's over with now. Have you learnt your lesson?" Both mages nodded. "Good then lets have some fun."

* * *

><p>The group spent the next few hours playing games and the beach like volleyball, building sandcastle and playing in the sea. They all decided to call it a day for the beach and went to relax in their rooms before hitting th e casino. Naruto was in his room that he was sharing with Gray.<p>

"It's nice to see Lucy smile after all that's happened isn't it?"

"I agree Gray. Things happen quickly at Fairy Tail sometime the newbies can't keep up."

"Yeah she's pretty something alright. Hey Naruto this any good y'think?" Gray showed Naruto a flower patterned shirt he was planning to wear.

"Why you asking me most likely you'll strip in the casino. I'd like you to wear a straitjacket."

"Not funny dude!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Gray who laughed as well in a light hearted moment. Naruto wore a Simple black tuxedo with a white shirt and orange tie. He was planning on hitting the poker tables with Erza and Lucy. He was waiting by the entrance when he spotted Lucy.

"Hey Lucy over here." Naruto waved to Lucy who made her way over to Naruto.

"Sorry we're late Naruto, Erza took her time." Lucy pointed at Erza and Naruto's jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a purple open back dress with a floral pattern. She also wore matching gloves that extended up her arm. Erza noticed Naruto staring at her.

"Naruto.. Please stop your embarrassing me."

"Oh s-sorry Erza it's just... You just look so stunning."

'Where's that damn cat when you need him!' Lucy was expecting Happy to appear with his trademark love troll but he never showed. Fact was he was too scared of what both Naruto and Erza would do to him. "So shall we go inside then?"

* * *

><p>Time flew by with the group inside the casino. Natsu was on the roulette table while Gray had found a friend and were currently using the slot machines. Lucy and Naruto were finding no luck on the poker table but Erza on the other hand was reeling it all in.<p>

"And the that's a royal flush. Miss Scarlet wins."

"Whoa Erza your on fire!" Lucy was excited seeing Erza win such a high pot.

"Mind rubbing a bit of that luck for me?" Naruto decided to joke with Erza a bit.

"Is that an attempt of a rhetorical question Naruto? And beside most of the money I've won has come from you fufufu."

"Time for a dealer change."

"Right now I feel like I can't lose no matter who I'm up against." Erza felt this was her night as lady luck was smiling on her.

"In that case why don't we play a special game? Except we won't be playing with coins." The dealer then handed Erza fives cards that spelt DEATH. "Let's bet with our lives! Is that ok? Big Sis?

Erza started to shake in her seat "Sho!"

"It's been a while hasn't it big sis." Lucy and Naruto looked at each other wondering how Erza knew this man.

"You... You were safe?"

"Safe?"

"Ah.. No.. I just meant.." Erza panicked before the lights suddenly switched off. When they came back on Sho was no where to be seen. "SHO!"

"Over here big sis." Sho dropped the card he held in his hand. As they feel to the ground they could hear people talking.

"What is this?"

"Someone help me!"

"Where am I?"

"There are people in he cards!" Lucy pointed out as Naruto charged at Sho.

"RASENGAN!"

"I don't think so! CARD TRAP!" Sho held out a card in front of him and in a flash Naruto was trapped inside a card. "Master Jellal warned us of you Naruto Dreyar. You've been corrupting the mind of my big sis!.. It's strange isn't it big sis. I learned how to use magic too."

"Please Sho. Please let Naruto and these people go they have nothing to do with what happened." Erza pleaded with Sho but suddenly Lucy was grabbed by a binding rope.

"Meow. Impressive isn't it." Said a woman who was sitting on the poker table.

"Millianna! You can use magic too."

"Long time no see Erzie."

"Please let them go. They're my family."

"Aren't we your family? Big sis? Well UNTIL YOU BETRAYED US OF COURSE!"

"Don't ruffle her feathers too much Sho. Dandy men know how to maintain their composure. You turned out to be quite the looker." spoke the man who seemed to have created himself like pixels.

"That voice.. Wally? You can use magic too."

"Not that it would matter if you hadn't recognized me. Compared to the mad dog Wally from the old days. I'm much more well-rounded now."

"Coming from the guy who looks like he's made from children's toy blocks." Naruto pointed out the irony from his card.

"No need to be so awestruck. We were all told as children that anyone can use magic. Right, Erza?" A man appeared from the shadows behind Erza.

"Simon?"

"Erza tell me who are these people?" Naruto wanted answers but knew pushing Erza might break her mind she already had to much happening already.

"Yeah Erza he keeps calling you Big sis."

"He's not really my brother but they're my former family."

"So they're your family before Fairy Tail then?" Naruto asked Erza.

"Yeah we are. We came to bring her back. Along with you. We don't need to bring to the extra baggage." Wally turned his arm into a gun and pointed it at Lucy.

"Please let them go I'm begging you! Please stop!" Erza begged for Wally to stop. While Erza was pleading with Wally he teleported his arm behind Erza and fired.

"ERZA!" Naruto yelled out.

"Why.. Why did you shoot her?" Lucy started crying as she seen Erza getting shot.

"Don't worry you two blondies. I shot her with a sleep bullet."

As Erza fell she was caught by Simon. "Mark acquired. We have Erza... And Naruto. Let us return home."

"Why are you taking me too?"

"That's a dandy question. The boss wants to see you as well."

"She's finally coming home... Back to the Tower of Heaven. I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear."

'The Tower of Heaven... It.. It was a success.' Erza thought to herself before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Erza woke up inside the hull of a ship. Naruto was outside of the card and was currently trapped in a portable pillory.<p>

"You're awake."

"Naruto! What.. What are you doing here?"

"He's coming with us to the tower of Heaven."

"Can you do me a favour sho? Can you release me? I won't fight anymore."

"What are you talking about Erza you have to.."Naruto shouted at Erza but stopped when he seen she was on the verge of breaking down.

"No can do sis. you are a traitor. Struggle all you want Millianna's ropes can seal magic. That's why we put those on Naruto. He doesn't use magic so Jellal told us to put those on me."

"I understand.. At least let me put on the armor. I'm afraid of going back to that tower. If I don't put the armor on... I'll never feel safe."

Sho pulled Naruto to his feet and sat him beside Erza. "He fought with us the moment I took him out of the card. Look after my big sis." Sho turned and left the two together.

"Naruto."

"I'm here Erza."

"I'm.. I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. I'm really really sorry." Erza placed her head on Naruto and cried for forgiveness.

"Erza? I don't want to push you but can you tell me about this Tower of heaven?"

"As a child I was brought to the Tower of Heaven as a slave. Ordered to build it. That's were I meet Simon, Millianna, Wally Sho and Jellal."

* * *

><p>(Several hour later)<p>

"The Tower... It's finished!"

"Its been eight years big sis. We were the ones who put the finishing touches to the place."

"Move." Simon pushed the backs of Erza and Naruto.

"Eight years... You've all changed so much."

Naruto and Erza were then lead up several flights of stairs. They stopped outside of a cell. It seemed like any other cell they passed. Sho took Erza inside of it.

"Wait where are you taking Naruto?!"

"You don't need to worry about him big sis. He's going to meet Jellal first!

Simon pushed Naruto away from Erza.

"Naruto!"

"Its ok Erza I'll be ok. We'll be out of here soon. Isn't that right?" Simon could only hear the last sentence that Naruto spoke. He didn't respond. instead he brought Naruto to the top of the tower. Into a large room. In this room two men were waiting for Naruto and Simon to arrive.

"Thank you for bringing Naruto here Simon you may leave." Simon nodded and left Naruto with these two men.

"Master Jellal would like to welcome you to the Tower of Heaven Naruto Dreyar."

"So I finally get to see this Jellal. Tell me, what do you want with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! leaving on a bit of a cliffhanger on this one lol. In case your wondering this story will be following Naruto but Erza will be getting alot of the light as this story arc is important to her character in Fairy Tail. Well as always its time for this chapters Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Are you following the Fairy Tail manga or anime? A bit of both but I'd lean more towards the Manga as it is the original.**

**2) What's the story with the magic council over the guild war?**

**3) Why didn't Naruto beat Jose? like most I wanted Naruto to wipe the floor with Jose but Naruto couldn't beat Jura who in the anime at the time was ranked weaker than Jose.**

**4) What's your favourite romance anime? Another question about me lol. I might add one on to each q&a now lol. My favourite is Toradora. For me it has everything. Ups and Downs and is a great story. If your interested in a great romance anime its well worth a shout.**

**That's it for this chapter. If you have any questions you want to ask by all means either review or PM me. If i don't put your answer in the next chapter I'll try and PM an answer for you. Anyway I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	27. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Here we go for the start of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"Its ok Erza I'll be ok. We'll be out of here soon. Isn't that right?" Simon could only hear the last sentence that Naruto spoke. He didn't respond. instead he brought Naruto to the top of the tower. Into a large room. In this room two men were waiting for Naruto and Simon to arrive.<em>

_"Thank you for bringing Naruto here Simon you may leave." Simon nodded and left Naruto with these two men._

_"Master Jellal would like to welcome you to the Tower of Heaven Naruto Dreyar."_

_"So I finally get to see this Jellal. Tell me, what do you want with me?"_

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 5: Tower of Heaven Part 2<p>

"How dare you speak to Lord Jellal like that you brat!" The second man spoke up in defence of Jellal.

"Oh did I hit a nerve oh please tell me I hit a nerve. I really hoped I hit a nerve." Naruto taughted the man who spoke up to him.

"Hahaha relax Vidaldus. Even in the face of what will happen to him he still shows that cocky and arrogant attitude towards people who hurt his guild mates." Jellal got up off his seat and moved towards Naruto until the light finally could show his face.

"No wonder Erza attacked Siegrain. I was told you were twins but even though you apparently haven't seen each other in several year you are the spit of one another." As Naruto finished Jellal got right up into his face.

"Stranage isn't it. For someone with so much power bits of wood and metal can hold you down." Jellal placed his right hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto's heart pulsed. "Oh don't worry its just a rune to keep you in check. I've heard a few things about your encounter with Jose of Phantom. I think we made a good choice in bringing you here." Suddenly someone came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance but Erza has escaped. She's knocked out several members and guards."

"And you survived?." Vidaldus looked at the messenger with evil intent.

"Hahaha relax Vidaldus I'm looking forward to see who wins. Erza or myself. A game of future and past."

Suddenly an alarm sounded off.

"Hmm its seems we have intruders. Vidaldus see who it is calling us at this time." Following Jellal's orders Vidaldus turned on a video lacrima and its showed the rest of Fairy Tail who got left behind from the attack in Akane. Jellal looked towards Naruto but he didn't show any surprise to see them here.

"Ohh you not surprised Naruto?"

"Why should I be Jellal. With Natsu's nose would put hunting dogs to shame." Naruto smirked at Jellal.

"Then how about we let them join our game. Shall we?" Jellal nodded toward Vidaldus who flicked a switch.

* * *

><p>(A few minutes later)<p>

(Erza)

'I have to find Naruto.' Erza thought to herself as she cut down several more guards.

"Erza!"

"So cool..."

"What are you doing here?" Erza looked to see who called out her name but found Gray, Natsu and Lucy plus one more who she didn't recognise.

"Juvia is."

"Go back. We should not have come here." Erza ordered everyone to leave.

"Don't go sayin' that Erza. If we retreat with our tails between our legs, That'll shame the name of Fairy Tail. I'm not going to let that block head off easy!" Natsu slammed his fiery fist into his palm extinguishing the flame.

"I said go back."

"But." Lucy looked at Erza with concern.

"Happy's been kidnapped! Do you expect me to leave him?" Natsu spoke over Lucy to Erza.

"Happy? Millianna couldn't have..." Erza was shocked as she didn't know about Happy.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know.."

"Ok got it."

"What did you get from that?" Gray questioned Natsu's response.

"Happy is waiting for me!" Suddenly Natsu rang off. Two lines of flames followed him in his tracks.

"Natsu." Erza was stunned to see Natsu move so fast.

"That idiot!" Gray was annoyed at Natsu.

"Natsu." Juvia was worried about Natsu in his efforts to find his friend.

"We're going after him!" Lucy tired to get everyone moving after Natsu but Erza blocked their path with a sword.

"NO! Millianna loves cats above all else. I cannot believe that she would do harm to Happy. I will take responsibility for bringing both of them back. so leave here as quickly as you can."

"No, not without you Erza." Lucy was worried about Erza as she turned away from them.

"This is my problem. It's bad enough I've got Naruto involved in this. I don't want to get you involved as well."

"We're already involved in this Erza You saw Natsu, Right?" Gray asked Erza.

"Erza, what is this tower? Who is Jellal? I understand if you don't want to tell us but you said that they used to be your family, right? But now we're your family. We're on your side, no matter what Erza!" Lucy also asked Erza but reassured her of their support.

"You heard the lady." Gray backed Lucy.

"Go home..."

"Erza..."

"This isn't like you Miss Erza. You'd normally say 'follow me and no complaining!' We'll lend you a hand. Even you get scared sometimes, right?" Gray tried to get Erza to understand but what happened next shocked him more than what he would ever expect. As Erza turned the group seen tears in her left eye. Everyone was stunned to see this. Erza slowly wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry. Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world."

"What do you mean?" Gray wanted to know the meaning behind what Erza said.

"This is a future I cannot oppose therefore... Therefore while I still exist I'll tell you everything." Erza took a deep breath before she spoke to the group.

(Despair OST)

"This Tower is called the Tower of Heaven. It's also called the R System. It's a magical item that allows any person to restore life to someone who is deceased at the cost of many sacrifices. I was one of those sacrifices. In the interest of protecting the order of the Magical world, the construction of the tower had been forbidden by the Magic council since ancient times. However a cult of dark mages wishing to revive Zeref began working on it over ten years ago."

"Wait is this the same Zeref who I think we're talking about?" Gray questioned Erza over this wizard's name.

"Yes, In order to have a high number of sacrifices the cult kidnapped many men women and children alike and forced them into slavery in order to build this tower. Those who tried to escape of rebelled... One by one they disappeared. there was no peace of mind. we lived in constant fear. Even so, I made friends who I could open up to. Even if it was only for a brief moment... and one of the people I knew then was Jellal.

Our group once tried to escape from the tower. When we were caught I went to protect Sho as they wanted the person who came up with the escape plan. But before I could speak Jellal said it was him. They didn't believe Jellal and took me. They beat and tortured me and gauged out my right eye. Jella fought his way to me and cut me loose. He told me we had to fight for our freedom out of this tower. We didn't get very far. I feared they would take me back but they took Jellal in my place.

When I ask taken back to my cell something inside me snapped. I pick up whatever was in front of me and fought for our freedom... To save Jellal. Jellal was our leader. He had a strong sense of justice, and I looked up to him... But. But it was right at that moment that Jellal turned into a completely different person. If it is possible to call a person 'evil' then that is what I shall call Jellal.

During our uprising I lost the person who kept all of us young ones happy. He told us stories of his adventures as a mage of a guild. His name was Rob. He was part of Master Makarov's old group. He was a Fairy Tail wizard. Losing him was hard for me as he died protecting me from what would've been my own death. watching him die in front of me forced me to use my magic for the first time. With my magic I managed to make it to Jellal. But when I got there the Jellal I once knew was no more.

Instead of our freedom outside of this tower he told me freedom is within the tower. Telling me there was no freedom in this world. Jellal then asked me to help him build the R system. That was something I couldn't do. When I said that to him he attacked me. He told me that I and only I could leave this island. He also said if I should return or spoke about the tower to anyone else he would kill everyone starting with the family I still hold dear in my heart... For that reason I... Will fight Jellal."

"So Jellal tricked the other into thinking you were the traitor instead of himself."

"He must of propagandized them somehow after I disappeared. The truth is I kind of did betray them. Either way I will win against Jellal. Only them can I make up for my own sins."

"Big sis. That story. Is that true?"

"Sho."

"You trying to get sympathy from your pals with that tall tale? give me a break! That's not even close to the truth! You blew up our ships and ran away by yourself! If Jellal hadn't noticed your betrayal, we would have all sunk into the sea! Jellal told us that was the fate of those who didn't learn the proper way to use magic. You were drunk from the power of magic! you tried to rid yourself of all of us and your past!

"Jellal told you this?" Gray questioned Sho.

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy added her question as well.

"W-what do you know? You don't know anything about us! Only Jellal's words were able to save us. That's why we spent eight years finishing this tower. For Jellal... If... That was all a lie... If your right, sis... And Jellal is wrong..."

"That's right." Suddenly Simon appeared behind Sho.

"Hey you!" Gray moved to hit Simon but was stopped by Juvia.

"Wait master Gray. This man didn't mean to hurt you. He willingly attacked your ice clone. anyone who is able to use darkness magic you can tell what their intent is. He means us no harm."

"I see Phantom's element four deserves their reputation."

"What's going on?"

"Sho, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them to come to the tower. Naruto seems to have noticed my intent and is playing along with it."

"W-why? Why would you?"

"Sho, Everyone has been fooled by Jellal. I played the fool as well until the time was right."

"Simon you.." Erza could believe what Simon was saying.

"I believed in you Erza. I always did for those eight years. I'm glad I got to meet you again Erza. From the bottom of my heart."

"Simon." Erza hugged Simon she finally had on of her old friends that she remembered back.

"How? How could you believe in her so much? Why? Why wasn't I able to believe in her? DAMN! WHAT IS THE TRUTH?! WHAT SHOULD I BELIEVE IN?!" Sho fell to his knees his mind broken with all the reset event happening.

"It must be difficult to accept it all at once. But let me say this much. For all these past eight years, I have never forgotten about you. I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry I was so weak." Erza hugged Sho was he cried into her arms.

"But now you can do it. Isn't that right. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for powerful wizards. To fight Jellal. We'll all work together. we'll have to prevent Wally and Salamander from clashing first."

* * *

><p>"It appears that all the pieces are in place for your team Erza. I just need to place my own down now. There is nothing boring abut a one sided game."<p>

"Lord Jellal, Let us join in on the fight."

"Phhh your gonna fight. Hahaha, you've got a stick up your ass. You couldn't beat your way out of a paper bag."

Vidaldus looked at Naruto who stared right back at him. "We'll see about that." Vidaldus then transformed into his fighting form. His eyes and lips were now lined with the colour purple. when he finished two other people appeared alongside him.

"Sooooo the freaky owl boy your friend huh? And who's the wannabe samurai? The length of that sword compensating for something?"

"The assassin's guild, Death's head caucus. Vidaldus Taka."

"Got to hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" Vidaldus pointed towards Naruto.

"Fukuro." The owl man simple hooed at Jellal. "And their captain, Ikaruga."

"Love and life are fated to be broken asunder, yes? This eve shall be a festival. The Special guerilla squad: Trinity Raven, have arrived."

"Its your turn now."

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. So the Battle for the Tower of Heaven is about to begin. How will it end? Tune in next time same Naurto time, same Fairy Tail website! Not gonna lie I always wanted to write that lol don't even care if it didn't work. Worth it! Anyway it's time for this weeks Q&amp;A. Not many this week but I did notice a mistake in last weeks as I didn't answer forgot to answer it sorry so I've put it ion this week as question 1.<strong>

**1) ****What's the story with the magic council over the guild war? Its the same as Fairy Tail cannon. Phantom Lord disbanded and Fairy Tail got away with nothing done on them.**

**2) What's up with the abridged jokes added in? Not gonna lie Fairy Tail by PalletTownChampions is my third favourite behind Ninjabridge and TFS of course. Now i was planning on putting in some of the Ninjabridge stuff but then the story would be lost in chaos. I take it more of a homage to their great work and I needed a bit of light heartedness in the part they were added to.**

**3) Would you be doing the current arc in the Anime? The Zodiac arc? Its a long bit away but I can say right now the answer is NO!**

**Well that's all for this chapter folks. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	28. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Here we go for part 3 of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"The assassin's guild, Death's head caucus. Vidaldus Taka."<em>

_"Got to hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" Vidaldus pointed towards Naruto._

_"Fukuro." The owl man simple hooed at Jellal. "And their captain, Ikaruga."_

_"Love and life are fated to be broken asunder, yes? This eve shall be a festival. The Special guerilla squad: Trinity Raven, have arrived."_

_"Its your turn now."_

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 6: Tower of Heaven Part 3<p>

"You... you look like a reject from a rock band hahahaha." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Vidaldus.

"Quiet you! We're from Death's Head Caucus!" Vidaldus snapped at Naruto.

"Phff give me a break. Here was me thinking you were someone big like Grimoire heart or Oracion Seis but Head Caucus hahaha." Naruto continued to laugh.

"We work under Grimoire Heart." Ikaruga added in to the pairs argument.

"Work under does not mean your on the same level." Naruto snapped back at her. "Do you really think the reject barrel will cut it against Fairy Tail? Jellal?" Jellal didn't answer Naruto he just waved his hand signaling the trio to move out and strike their enemy.

* * *

><p>(Erza)<p>

The group were running through the halls of the Tower. suddenly the walls started to change and several mouths appears along the walls and ceiling of the hallway.

**"Welcome all of you."**

"That's Jellal!" Simon stated who the voice coming from the mouths was.

**"To the Tower of Heaven."**

"It seems he spreading his voice over the whole tower." Simon thought out loud

"These freaky looking things are all over the tower?" Lucy looking at the mouths.

**"I am Jellal, ruler of this tower. The pieces of both side are now in place. I think it's about time for us to begin. The heavenly game! The rules are simple. My goal is to use Naruto as a sacrifice to revive Zeref."**

"He's screwing with us." Gray was starting to get annoyed with being used like a toy.

**"I've contracted three warriors to fight on my behalf."**

**"Hey can you hear me!"**

"That's Naruto!" Erza knew that voice.

**"It's three guys from Death's Head Caucus. Ones a big bird guy with jet back the other a wa!" **Naruto was cut off from finishing what he was going to say.

**"That's to prove he is alive and well. If you people can stop me from sacrificing Naruto, then you win. This is a battle royale three versus seven. Ohh there is one last rule I should tell you about. There is a possibility that the council will launch an attack on this tower. Using the satellite square. They possess the ultimate power of destruction. Etherion. It has the power to reduce anything to nothing."**

"That's... Insane! What on earth is Jellal thinking. He playing a game were he himself can die at any moment." Lucy was shaking in fear after hearing about the satellite square.

"Etherion? Why would the council?" Erza was cut short by Sho.

"CARD TRAP!"

"Sho what are you thinking!" Simon shouted a sho.

**"Now let's have a little fun."**

"Sho let me out." Erza banged at the on the card trying to get out.

"No.. I can't let you fight. I want Jellal for myself! I'll make sure he doesn't hurt my big sis ever again!" Sho suddenly ran off. as he ran he continued to have a go at himself. "Damnit i'm a fool. How dare you deceive us Jellal. Even hurting big sis."

"Sho calm down! Let me out of here." Erza continued to bang on the card.

"Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what big sis." Sho stopped in his tracks as cherry blossom peddles appeared around him with a woman appearing in the center of them. "Who are you?"

"I am called Ikaruga, greetings"

"Move it."

"Oh, my... Such a boorish young man."

"I don't have time to waste on trash like you!" Sho threw several cards at Ikaruga. She didn't move instead all Sho seen was her slowly drawing out her sword before placing it back in its sheath. When he heard the click the cards dropped and split in two. A perfect cut.

"There is nothing under the sun i cannot slice." Ikaruga taughted Sho who fell to the ground. Somehow she had managed to cut him as well. Erza's card fell out side of Sho's shirt.

"Sho!"

"Big sis."

"Oh, my... You were hiding away in a place like that? Erza."

"You have to let me out of here now Sho. She's not an opponent you can beat!"

"Don't worry that card has a protection seal on it. Nothing from the outside will be able to come into contact with you."

"Oh.. A challenge." Ikaruga drew her sword and sliced the card that held Erza inside.

"See... What!" Sho couldn't believe his eyes. Erza had to draw her sword to block Ikaruga's attack. "S-she cut through a different dimension." Ikaruga continued with a barrage of attacks on Erza's card until Erza managed to escape from the card she was trapped inside.

"Thanks to you cutting through the dimensional space I was able to escape. I have no business with you. Leave now." cracks began to appear in Erza's armour before it shattered into a million pieces.

"Hoho. That's my way of greeting you. Don't tell me you didn't see those attacks?" Ikaruga then began to sing. _"As I stood and stared. Through the shadows of the mist. Stood a spectre there."_ Erza focused on Ikaruga. "Yes. That's more like it."

* * *

><p>(Jellal and Naruto)<p>

"It appears Erza is free and is about to face off against Ikaruga." Jellal moved Erza's chess piece and Ikaruga's together on his chess board.

"The fight's already over."

"What make you think that."

"Erza owns a record in Fairy Tail that she beat me to gain."

"What record is that do tell."

(Erza vs Erza OST)

"She's the youngest mage in our guilds history to become an S class wizard!"

* * *

><p>(Erza vs Ikaruga)<p>

"RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!" Erza charged towards Ikaruga. As their swords clashed Erza jumped into the air. "CIRCLE SWORD!" Severla sword appeared around Erza. They begun to spin and Erza shot them towards Ikaruga. She moved one of her feet back.

"NEW MOON SCHOOL!" Ikaruga softly spoke as she sliced all of the incoming swords towards her. They landed in a perfect circle around her. Shattered into pieces. "DEMON FLASH!" As Erza landed on the ground her armour then once again shattered. She quickly pulled herself up off the ground. "NEW MOON SCHOOL: GARUDA FLAME!" A line of fire shot towards Erza who reacted quickly.

"RE-QUIP: FLAME EMPRESS ARMOUR!" When the flames past Erza was seen holding her arms in front of her face covering it from the blast before the armour was destroyed.

"I'm impressed you re-quipped into an armour so fast. but it's not very womanly to expose your self in front of a man. Don't you think?"

Erza was pissed. She was madder than what she had ever been with anyone else. "None have seen this armour and lived to tell the tale. Witness it and despair. RE-QUIP: PURGATORY ARMOUR!" The moment Erza re-quipped into her armour Ikaruga was behind her. The click of the sword and sheath broke the Purgatory armour.

"So, That was your strongest armour? You understand now, yes? No matter what armour you might wear. It cannot stand up to my blade. Surrender."

"RE-QUIP: HAKAMA!" Erza was standing holding onto a single sword.

"It's just fabric. That's all. I'll still cut you down. Armour or no Armour your choice."

"What wrong with you big sis? you have tons of strong armour left, don't you? Your stronger than this!"

"No, I'm not strong. I'm not. I failed to protect the people I cared about. And.. I always cried. Always... Always trying to make myself seem strong. I locked out my heart in armour. And cried. It's because I'm weak that I always hide behind armour. I could never take it off. I always believed that the armour would protect me but. Fairy Tail taught me the truth."

"Prepare yourself!" Ikaruga ran towards Erza.

"I no longer have any doubts!" Erza also rushed forward.

"NEW MOON SCHOOL: DEMON FLASH!"

"DEMON BLADE CRIMSON SAKURA!"

Both Erza and Ikaruga didn't move. Erza's shoulder was cut but not badly. Ikaruga fell to the ground, her sword shattered.

"Impossible!.."

"ALRIGHT BIG SIS! YOU DID IT! INCREDIBLE!" Sho couldn't believe his eys.

"That was... Impressive... I have... Never once... Been defeated... Since the guild was founded... Until this day... However... Both you and Jellal are destined to lose this battle. Fifteen minutes." Ikaruga lifted her hand up into the air. "See it Plummet down... Shining light of justice bright... Bringing death to all... Ah, a beastly poem." With Ikaruga's final words she hand fell covering her eyes.

"Fifteen minutes until Etherion... Sho, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You have to take Simon and the others as well as my friends from Fairy Tail away from this tower."

"B-but."

"You'll do this for me, Won't you Sho." Erza smiled at Sho. Sho's eyes widened as he saw the same sister from their times as children. The brightness in her eyes calmed him down.

"Yes. But what what about you?"

"I'm going to finish this."

* * *

><p>(Jellal and Naruto)<p>

(A few minutes later)

"Dear me.. It seems the game is over already."

"What did you expect? Your messing with Fairy Tail. And the real punchline is. Natsu and me didn't do a thing. Hahaha" Naruto laughed at th fact he brought up to Jellal.

"That may be so but I doubt that even you'd be able to do anything at this late stage." Jellal had the last word, stopping Naruto's laughter.

"He's not going to do anything." Jellal and Naruto turned to see Erza walk up towards them. "I plan on finishing this myself!"

"Erza cut me out I've been like this all day."

"I'm sorry Naruto I can't. This is my battle."

"Hey you can have your fight! But my nose's itching!" Erza didn't know if Naruto was joking or not. She quickly dropped that from her mind as she focused on Jellal.

"Is it really so entertaining, playing with people's lives?"

"Oh, but of course. Life and death are the very basis of all things. There is nothing quite so dull as life. It's been a while... Erza."

"Jellal."

"I see you've come to free Naruto then."

"Yes and my old family."

"Not that I care about them. I have no use for them now that the Tower if finished."

"Even if I were to be destroyed in ten minutes. Your reaction tells me your bluffing."

"He's not." Naruto turned to find Naruto staring right into Jellal's eyes. " He's not bluffing He somehow know that the magic council is preparing the Etherion blast at this very moment."

"Yes. The Etherion will fall! And Naruto will be sacrificed to Zeref! That much is pure fact. It is his destiny!"

"I will not let you harm my family! I will be able to bring an end to all this!"

(Erza vs Jellal)

"GHOST FIREWORKS!" Streams of ghost shoot from Jellal's hand as they moved towards Erza. She was able to dodge until she come into the firing line of Jellal's next attack. "DARK RAY!" The powerful blast forced Erza outside of the tower. she quickly used the rouble from the blast to get herself back into the tower.

"RE-QUIP: LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOUR!"

"A new armour huh try this them. DARK MASS!" A sphere appeared around Jellal's hand and shoot into many tentacles moving towards Erza. Erza dodged them all.

"Eight year they helped you build this Tower. They worked hard for you and now you're destroying their work."

"It's a beam or two mere decorations."

"Sho and the others worked hard for those decorations! LIGHTNING SHIELD!" Lightning blocked an incoming attack. But it left Erza exposed shortly after Jellal first attack dispersed.

"What's more important the R system or those eight years of work? The answer doesn't matter the tower is complete. DARKNESS CAGE!" Shadow started to grab Erza holding her down. Erza was slowly being swallowed by the darkness.

"MULTIPLE LIGHTNING BEAM!" The lightning pushed back the darkness and freed Erza from its grip. In Jellal's moment of shock she rushed towards him was using the spear stabbed his abdomen. As Jellal fell backwards onto the ground she pinned him down with her knees. She opened up the spear up so that it turned into a two pronged fork. She slammed the spear into the ground. Jellal's neck between the two sides. "What are you really after? You haven't completed the R system! You have forgotten one simple and basic thing. MAGIC! Your dream is over Jellal!" Erza let go of the spear and moved towards Naruto. She finally cut Naruto from his hold. " Lets go Naruto."

"Truth is Erza. I have no idea where we are. If I raijin away in a random direction I have no idea where I could finish. I don't even have the time to ask the Nine Tails for help. I'm sorry."

A smile appeared in Erza's face. "That's ok. Even at the end it doesn't matter. I'm glad I got to meet you Naruto Dreyar... I lo" Erza continued what she was saying but Naruto was unable to hear as the blast from the satellite square Etherion crashed into the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all she wrote... for this chapter it is lol. So one more chapter left of the Tower of heaven arc left. Surprisingly not a single question this week for the Q&amp;A. I say surprisingly as you've kind of been bitching for me to get on to the cannon for ages and now that its here not a word from youse lol. anyway i hoped you've enjoyed this chapter till next time!<strong>


	29. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Here we go for the finale of the Tower of Heaven Arc! I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"Truth is Erza. I have no idea where we are. If I raijin away in a random direction I have no idea where I could finish. I don't even have the time to ask the Nine Tails for help. I'm sorry."<em>

_A smile appeared in Erza's face. "That's ok. Even at the end it doesn't matter. I'm glad I got to meet you Naruto Dreyar... I lo" Erza continued what she was saying but Naruto was unable to hear as the blast from the satellite square Etherion crashed into the Tower of Heaven._

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 7: Tower of Heaven Part 4<p>

Naruto and Erza braced for their destruction but when they opened their eyes they seen they were still alive.

"How are we still alive?" Naruto didn't know what to think.

"You heard what I said didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Erza the blast blocked me from hearing what you said."

"Never mind then." Erza shrugged off Naruto out of embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto and Erza turned to find Jellal laughing like a mad man. He was still pinned to the ground from Erza's spear. "I'VE DONE IT! THE R-SYSTEM IS FINALLY COMPLETE! witness the tower's true form. A giant lacrima! You were right Erza the problem with the R-System was the lack of magic."

"That's why we used the Etherion to help us." A new voice came from behind Naruto and Erza they turned to see who it was.

"Siegrain!" Naruto and Erza couldn't believe their eyes.

"Both Jellal and I couldn't power this tower so we decided to use the Etherion thanks to the fools in the magic council to help us reach this goal." Siegrain lifted the spear off the ground freeing Jellal. Jellal climbed back up to his feet. "We have over two billion, seven hundred million units of power."

"Now that we have the power to use the R-System It time for Naruto to meet his fate."

"Wait I don't understand! Why would you use the Magic council like that Siegrain? You hated Jellal! And why Naruo?" Erza asked both mages.

"Hate me? How can I hate myself." Jellal and Siegrain then merged into one being. "Now my magic power has returned!.. When you first meet me in the magic council Naruto had to hold you back from attacking me. HAHAHA how does it feel to know you were so close to killing me back then." Jellal rushed behind Erza who was too slow to react and cut the backs of her legs. Erza fell to his hands and knees yelling in pain.

"You bastard!" Naruto charged towards Jellal but was suddenly stopped and was unable to move. His body was covered in moving snake tattoos. "What the?"

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that Naruto. I'd only end up hurting my sacrifice. This is a binding serpent spell. It should stop you from moving." A lacrima lifted from the ground behind Naruto. "As for using Naruto that's simple little Erza. I needed a body that can withstand the power of Etherion."

"But I have no magic power."

"It's not you yourself. It's the Nine Tails inside of you. That is the body I will use to resurrect Zeref! Who do you think made the Magic council watch you for four years? It was my idea. I wanted to see this power held inside with my own two eyes." Jellal moved Naruto's body into the giant lacrima. Once half of his body was inside the lacrima Naruto's body painfully started to react to it. Naruto fought the pain. "Oh exalted Zeref! I am here before you! Offering this demon's body as your sacrifice!" Naruto slowly was sucked into the lacrima. Naruto thought to himself 'Well at least i'm well dressed.'

Erza watched in horror as Naruto was crying out in pain. "NARUTOOOO!" Erza cried out fro Naruto as a figure quickly grabbed his free arm and pulled him out of the lacrima. "Thank you... Natsu." Erza quietly thanked Natsu for saving Naruto.

"Naruto belongs to Fairy Tail. He not your sacrifice."

"Woah that was close. Thanks Natsu I owe you one."

"Great what do you owe me?"

"It's a figure of speech Natsu."

"Aww man you not got anything else?" Naruto looked at Natsu. 'He seriously can't be this stupid!' "I'm only messing hahaha." Again Naruto just looked at Natsu. 'You bastard.'

"Ok Natsu. Lets show Jellal here why people shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail."

"AYE SIR!"

(Naruto & Natsu vs Jellal)

"Interesting the dragon and the demon fighting as one." Jellal was excited about the fight. " I'll crush you both."

"No.. Run... Jellal's too strong!" Erza pleaded with both mages to not fight. "I don't want to see you die in front of me."

Naruto walked towards Erza he picked her up onto her knees. "I'm sorry Erza but I have to do this." Naruto punched Erza hard into her stomach knocking her out. Natsu seen Erza's face a lit his whole body in flames. Naruto with his back turned to Jellal made several hand signs before quickly turning to face Natsu. "FIRE STYLE: GREAT GIANT FIREBALL!" A massive fire ball blasted its way towards Natsu who swallowed the Flames whole. "You're gonna need the power boost to keep up with me Natsu. Don't waste it. I won't be able to do that again for a while."

(The Last Magic OST)

"So if you're done can we begin?" Jellal taunted the pair. Naruto simply nodded at Natsu who charged in towards Jellal.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Jellal just dodged the flames extended from Natsu's arms. "FLYING RAIJIN: RASENGAN!" Naruto raijin'd to the mark on Natsu and hit Jellal square on the chest with a rasengan. "FIRE DRAGON'S!" "WIND STYLE!" "ROAAAAAAAR!""AIR BULLET!" Naruto and Natsu shoot out their element towards Jellal to the two mixed while travelling towards him. Naruto's wind attack increased the size of Natsu's flames. It crashed into Jellal who was sent flying but readjusted himself midair. "METEOR!" Jellal's body was surrounded by a golden light. He flew through the air in an incredible speed. He kicked and punched both Natsu and Naruto several times. "What's wrong? Can't keep up with the pace!"

"I can't see him. He's moving to fast!" Natsu didn't know how to hit Jellal.

"I can still keep up or have you forgot! FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto raijin'd to Natsu again and blocked Jellal's attack before he could strike Natsu again. "Game over Jellal! FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto had managed to mark Jellal upon blocking his last attack and jumped behind him. Jellal managed to avoid his attack but every time he moved to counter Naruto raijin'd to the other side and continued to press on with his attacks. Finally Naruto managed to roundhouse kick Jellal back towards to ground. "BATTER UP NATSU!" Jellal was falling straight into the path of Natsu. "On it! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu punched Jellal with all of his might and Naruto raijin'd back to Jellal once more. "FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Natsu and Naruto's attack struck Jellal on both sides. They both moved back to a safe distance as the heat from the flames was the flames subsided Jellal was seen still standing. Most of his clothes had burnt away. All he was wearing was a tight armour covering most of his body.

"I expected more power from both of you. I must say I'm not impressed with what I have seen." Jellal flew into the air. He marked the sky above with seven magic seals. "GRAND CHARIOT!" Light blasted down to the ground and struck both mages. The attack continued for several minutes as Jellal used this attack over and over again. When the attack had finally stopped both Natsu and Naruto were lying on the ground. Erza slowly woke up to find both mages slowly get up to there feet.

(Fairy Tail Slow Theme OST)

"You can hit us all you want. You won't give up." Natsu spoke badly beat up for the barrage of attacks.

"Natsu's right y'know. And beside they're other way to winning this fight!" Naruto was more badly hurt. He had blocked several attack for Natsu. His right leg was broken.

"With a broken leg Naruto tell me how can you win this fight?"

"Like this! RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed his rasengan into the lacrima on the ground.

"I agree! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu soon followed by slamming his fist into the ground as well. Both attacks casue large craters and blown away a lot of the lacrima.

"NO, MY WORK! MY EIGHT YEARS OF WORK! DIE!" Jellal lifted his arms into the air crossing them. He sated to gather dark magic in a giant ball between them. Erza seen what Jellal was doing and stood up and ran as fast as she could and tried to block the blast with her body.

"No Erza Don't be stupid!" Naruto pleaded with Erza to run away.

"Stop this Jellal. If you continue your sacrifice will die!" Erza looked at Jellal with a deadly glare.

"I can always try it again! ALTAIRIS!" Jellal threw the dark ball of magic towards the members of Fairy Tail. Naruto acted quickly. "SHADOW CLONE!" Four clones moved into a square and Naruto pulled a hand seal and all four clapped together. "FOUR FLAMES FORMATION!" But in that moment in the corner of Naruto's eye he seen someone jump in front of the oncoming blast.

Thankfully this person had just made his way inside the barrier. "No one is dying on my watch." Naruto smiled as he seen that Simon was alright. Erza started to cry when she seen Simon's back.

"Why would you do something so reckless!"

"I think Naruto and Natsu rubbed off on me hehe." Simon feel to the grond he was bleeding badly and Erza tried her best the seal the wound and stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mind space)<p>

**"Hey brat!"**

"What is it Nine Tails?"

**"The lacrima has dissolved the barrier made by that little girl. I can now give you some chakra."**

"I don't want it."

**"You don't understand Naruto. This shall be a one time only deal."**

"What deal are you talking about?"

**"This brat want to use me as a tool to revive his god or what ever. I refuse to be used in that way! I would rather live inside of you than die to create a human."**

"So your saying you like me more than Jellal?"

**"That's not what I'm saying brat! I'm saying out of the two options in front of me I'd support you. Now take my chakra and kill him."**

"You'll try to take control."

**"I want you to take him out! Why would I take control! Now take my chakra!"** A flow of red chakra surrounded Naruto. Naruto accepted the chakra into his body.

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs Jellal)<p>

Naruto's leg quickly snapped back into place. The crunching sound brought a chill down the spine of everyone who heard it. Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing upright." Natsu take a seat back I'm taking this fight up a few gears." Natsu didn't argue back. Naruto's face was almost unrecognisable. There were black lines around his lips and eyes. Hies eyes were blood crimson red, his whiskers more profound and his hair was wilder. An aura of red chakra started to cover Naruto's body and he dropped into all fours. The aura of chakra around him formed two fox ears and a single tail.

"No... No..." Erza didn't know what to say. She thought Naruto had given into the Nine Tails.

"HAHAHA so is this the Nine Tails taking Control?"

"No." Naruto spoke with coldness.

(My Name OST)

"He's given me this power to stop you!" Naruto ran behind Jellal. Lacrima into the air from the sear power he was putting into his hands and feet as he ran. "NINE TAILED FIST!" The chakra fist hit Jellal sending him crashing into a pillar of lacrima.

"METEOR!" Jellal tried to move away from Naruto. 'He's too powerful in this form!' Jellal thought to himself but Naruto quickly raijin'd behind Jellal. Naruto spinned in the air and his chakra tail struck Jellal forcing him into the ground. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" An army of clone appears all in normal chakra state. Each clone formed a ball of chakra as they fell towards Jellal. "RASENGAN BARRAGE!" All of the clones crashed into Jellal as a massive explosion was cause from the impact of so many rasengan blasts in one concentrated area. When the blast subsided Jella was seen lying on the ground. His body not moving.

"He did it! He defeated Jellal!" Simon was amazed as Erza had managed to stop the bleeding. Seeing that Simon would be alright Erza ran towards Naruto. Simon watched and knew what Erza was feeling. 'It seem I was too late after all.'

Naruto breathed slowly and pulled a hand sign. "RELEASE!" Slowly the Nine Tails's chakra pulled back inside of Naruto. When the chakra disapear Erza Hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy your ok!" Tears fell from Erza's eyes as Naruto place his hand on her head. "Let's go home Erza."

* * *

><p>The group was slowly making there way out of the power but there was a massive problem. The Etherion's power was becoming too much for the lacrima to handle and the tower as about to explode. Naruto knew what had to be done. The called for Natsu to help carry Erza down and when Natsu held Erza he let go of her and walked towards the lacrima.<p>

"What are you doing Naruto?" Simon asked Naruto as he placed his hand on the lacrima.

"I'm sorry guys but. I'm afraid you'll be returning to Fairy Tail without me."

"Stop joking Naruto. Come on Your worrying Erza." Natsu tried to get Naruto to move away from the lacrima.

"You idiot! Why are you doing this?" Erza didn't know what Naruto was thinking.

"If I don't do this none of us will be returning him. I have to do this to stop the Etherion" Naruto's hand was sucked into the lacrima. Slowly his arms was pulled in. Soon half of his body. Naruto turned his body so he could face his friends. "I'm sorry Erza. This is as far as I'm going. You all have long lives in front of you. You'll still have Fairy Tail. Remember that... That it's home." A tear fell from Naruto's eye.

"No Naruto why are you doing this?" Erza pleaded with Naruto to fight his way out of the lacrima. Erza was crying her heart out. "Why are you making me cry Naruto."

"Erza. I've never meant to make you cry. If I don't do this. You'll die as well. That is something I can't let happen."

"What about Me , Lucy and Gray? Or Cana? Or Mira and Elfman? What about your Grandfather?!" Natsu looked at Naruto the same way as Erza. He was fighting back the tears.

"I can't imagine a life without Fairy Tail. Even thought I'm from another world. You are my real family. Tell Jiji and Laxus... I died so other could live. And that I was glad to as well." Finally the whole of Naruto's body fell into the lacrima. Erza and Natsu banged at the edge of the giant crystal.

"Naruto! Get out please!"

"I can't Erza. but know this... I love you Erza Scarlet." Naruto brightly smiled at Erza as the light faded and he fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>(Unknown time or place)<p>

(Hokage's Funeral OST)

When Naruto opened his eyes he seen himself floating in a great sea. There was nothing around him. "Is this the afterlife?" As Nqaruto spoke the world around recreated himself and he found himself outside of the cathedral in Magnolia. It was raining. The whole of Fairy Tail was dressed in black. standing at the front was Makarov, Erza and Laxus. They wer standing in front of a grave inscribed.

_NARUTO DREYAR__  
><em>_Shadow of  
><em>_Fairy Tail  
><em>_X763-X784_

"So I really am dead."

Makarov walked forward in front of the crowd. "Naruto... He loved us all. He came from another world and made Fairy Tail his home. Even though he could not use magic it never stopped nor did it slow him down. Everyone who knew him was brought a little bit of happiness into their lives. Love.. can make people strong... But" Tears started to flow from Makarov's eyes. "Love can also cause the greatest pain of all. It's sad when a grandfather has to watch the burial of his grandson. I... I pray you rest in piece my boy." Laxus put his hand on Makarov's shoulder tears flowing from his eyes as well.

Members of the Magic council moved forward. "We the remaining members of the Magic council have voted and have come to agree that Naruto will be the eternal fifth seat of the ten wizards saints."

"He's not dead." Erza softly spoke. "He's not dead." Makarov turned towards Erza. "He's not dead." Makarov and Laxus held Erza. Erza finally broke down in tears. She had held it in for so long.

"I did this for you all. but I've only cause pain. Please forgive me." Naruto cried as a the world around him faded into nothingness. A bright light shined in front of him. He saw two figure standing before him. He could not see the faces of the two as the light shined behind them. One was a man with spiky hair the other a woman with long hair.

"Now is not your time my son."

"Dad!"

"Its not your time Naruto. We'll be waiting."

"Mom!" Naruto tried to run towards the two standing in front of him but they were moving away from him as the world started to fall black.

"Go back son! Your friends need you!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. That's the end of the Tower of Heaven Arc! Hope you all enjoyed it the little twists I thought about lol hope they worked. Gonna have a 2 part break before the next big arc. Fantasia! anyway 2 questions for this chapter's Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Is Naruto going to get sage mode? Was asked before but I normally get asked the same questions lol. Naruto won't be getting sage mode as their is one to teach him it. Simple. Sorry**

**2) Favourite Manga? At the moment i'd say ****Assassination Classroom.**** I think it's brilliant. All time easy Dragonball part 1! in my opinion its better than the anime. Good old adventure gag manga!**

**That's all for this Arc I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	30. Part 2 Chapter 8

**It's the aftermath of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 8: Aftermath<p>

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting in the resort room. Looking around he found Erza sleeping on top of Gray's bed beside his own. She was lying above the covers but her armour wasn't on, she was wearing her normal clothes. Most of Naruto's body was covered in bandages. His stomach was in pain. He seen Erza's sleeping face and he didn't know if he was alive or dead. The door opened and Natsu, Gray and Lucy walked into the room.

"Hey guys."

"Naruto! Your finally awake!" Natsu showed the most relief out of everyone who saw Naruto. Gray and Lucy quickly covered Natsu's mouth as Erza was still sleeping.

"You idiot you're gonna wake Erza up." Gray whispered into Natsu's ear but he was too late. Erza was slowly groaning as she pulled herself up and sat upright. The group seen this and bolted quickly outside of the room. When Erza finally seen Naruto wake she rushed over to his bedside and hugged him tightly. She held on to Naruto with all of the force she had.

Naruto was struggling to breath. Erza was hold Naruto so tight it was crushing his chest. "Er...za." Naruto weakly cried out. Erza realized what she was doing and let go of Naruto. Naruto quickly tried to get his breath back from Erza's 'attack.'

"Don't ever scare me like that again Naruto! I thought I'd never see you again." Tears began to flow from Erza's eyes. "I.. I don't know what I'd do.."

"I'm sorry Erza, I thought I was doing the right thing. But as I said. I'd never forgive myself I you died when I could have done something." Naruto put an arm around Erza and hugged her. "Who got me out of the lacrima?" Naruto asked Erza only now realizing the he was in fact alive and well.

"Natsu ate some of the lacrima and used its magic to pull you out. I think he used the power of the Dragon Force. He's been asleep for a long time but not as long as you."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Two weeks."

"'What! Two weeks! Ugh!" Naruto grabbed his stomach. Naruto could feel something moving inside of his body. He yelled out in pain. Erza tried to hold Naruto down. She called out for help. Thankfully the group were outside trying to eavesdrop on the pair as Natsu spilled the beans between the pair in his sleep.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mind space)<p>

Naruto was standing in front of the Nine Tails but something was not right. There were glowing golden flames floating around in the spaces between the two. They flowed between and around both Naruto and the Nine Tails.

"Hey Nine Tails, You have any idea what's going on here?"

**"Not a single clue brat. But whatever they are they reject me."** The Nine Tails tried to touch one of the flames but the flame moved away from his claw. Naruto tried to do the same but the flame instead rested on the palm of his hand.

"I think I might know what this is." Naruto then left his mind space leaving the Nine Tails annoyed at his arrogance.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up again. The pain in his stomach was gone. Erza and the rest of the group were still in the room. They gathered around Naruto when he woke.<p>

"Hey you ok?" Erza was the first to ask Naruto.

"Yeah... Actually... I think I can use magic now." Naruto shocked everyone when he said this.

"I thought you were a chakra user?" Gray asked as everyone was still shocked.

"Yeah I can still feel my chakra it's just.." Naruto then formed what would normally be a rasengan but it was completely different. Instead of its normal color blue it was gold. Everyone around was amazed by this. "I think some of the eternano in the etherion blast has been absorbed into my body and has been accepted."

"Well maybe your chakra fused with the eternano?" Everyone turned to look at Lucy. "What? What are you guys staring at?" Lucy started to freak out.

"No, that's not it. I can use magic but it's rejecting the Nine Tails. His chakra levels are by far higher than mine. I don't think that's the reason." The group thought even more.

"My head hurts." Natsu started to moan.

"That because you rarely use it."

"What did you say?!" Natsu slammed his head into Gray's who slammed right back.

"I said it's because you rarely use it!" Erza walked up between the pair. she put her hands on their chins and pushed up. Naruto flinched as Erza casually snapped their necks of of place. "Enough both of you!"

"Why don't we just forget about it for the moment." Everyone agreed with Naruto. "And beside. I need to stretch out my legs for a bit."

* * *

><p>(A few days later on the road to Magnolia)<p>

Naruto had made somewhat of a full recovery. Turns out he came back worse off than when he left. Considering he left to get some rest.

"Maybe I can rest a bit after the parade?" Naruto thought to himself out loud.

"Parade?" Lucy didn't know what Naruto was talking about.

"You don't know about the Fantasia Parade? What are you new?.. Oh yeah. Sorry." Naruto only realized what he said after he spoke. Erza and Gray face palmed. Happy and Natsu carried on like nothing happened.

"The Fantasia Parade is Fairy Tail's part in the Harvest Festival. All the members of Fairy Tail dress up and preform around the whole of Magnolia in a great parade." Erza came to Naruto's help but dazed off at the end when she thought of the costumes. Lucy stared at Erza not believing her eyes.

"Don't worry she can be girly from time to time." Gray quickly had a sword pointed at his neck.

"Easy Erza he was only joking... Right Gray?" Naruto quickly jumped in.

"Yeah its was only a joke. hahahaha" Gray gave a extremely nervous laugh. Erza looked into his eyes before withdrawing her sword.

Natsu laughed at Gray as the two started there daily fight Naruto and Lucy continue'd to walk to Magnolia. "So yeah everyone in Fairy Tail takes part."

"Even me?" Lucy was starting to get excited didn't think she'd get to take part in the parade.

"Of course. And beside every girl gets the chance to take part in the Miss Fairy Tail contest as well. Plus winner gets two things. First off they get the staring role in the parade. And secondly they get half a million jewel." Naruto nudged Lucy. Tempting her to take part with the prize money.

"That's it I'm in!" Lucy squealed before roaring out. She quickly covered her mouth when she seen Naruto covering his ears. Gray and Natsu had stopped fight to laugh at Naruto sudden deafness. It was a good thing he could hear.

* * *

><p>They had finally made it back to the guild. They were amazed by the shear size of it. There was an outside cafe and a shop as well. Naruto and Lucy wanted to know what was sold in the shop.<p>

"Hey guys welcome back."

"Oh my god your Max. I've read about you in weekly magazine."

"Jiji's talked about you as well. Nice to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you as well and master has been telling stories about you both as well."

'What the hell have they been saying?' Both blondes thought the same thing.

"So Max what's the old man selling here." Naruto looked interested.

"We got mugs, towels, cards, dolls, action figures an." Max was cut off by Happy

"There's a Lucy doll." Happy held the doll into the air.

"Whoa it's so life like!" Naruto was amazed my the artwork of the doll.

"Oh that's our most popular one." Lucy looked so happy when she found out she was the number one selling action figure. "It's clothes are removable as well." That joy was replaced with fear. Lucy tried to get the clothes back onto the doll as Naruto pulled Max out of ear shot.

Naruto looked around to make sure no one else heard. "... Can the Erza doll do that as well?" Max was too scared to answer that question. Erza was standing right behind Naruto. She didn't say anything but just walked over to Lucy and tried to help her. "...Yes."

When they finaly moved inside the guild they were meet by Levy.

"Naruto your back!" Levy ran and hugged Naruto.

"It's great to see your out of the hospital Levy."

"Thanks Naruto. Hey Lu how are you?" Levy turned to greet Lucy.

"I don't like it." Natsu flat out spoke about the guild.

"Well here are all the changes. In the back of the hall we have a swimming pool. There's a game parlor in the basement. And the biggest change is the second floor. Anyone can go up there now. Of course you still have to be with an s class wizard to go on an s class request." Levy pointed out all the new parts of the guild.

"Oh you fools are back. Come, come and meet our new member Juvia. Aint she a cutie!" Makarov greeted them back as he introduced Juvia to the group.

"Juvia is glad to be of service."

"So you really joined?" Gray was happy to see Juvia joining Fairy Tail.

"You helped us a lot at Akane." Erza Thanked Juvia for what happened in the tower.

"It's all thanks to you. Juvia will work hard!" Juvia had a wide smile on her face.

"Glad to have you." The moment Lucy finished Juvia was right into Lucy's face. Giving off a dark aura mumbling 'Love Rival!'

"Its nice to finally meet you. Gray's told a bit about you." It was the first time Naruto had meet Juvia.

"Lord Gray talked about me!" Juvia eyes turned into the shape of hearts as she held her hands together. Naruto turned to happy and slowly nodded his head.

"She liiiiiikes you!" Happy trolled Gray.

"Leave off!" Gray roared back at the cat. Lucy was in shock. Naruto had given Happy permission to love troll. That's why he never done it before. He only does it when Naruto allows him to do it.

"Well that's the first member out of the way. Come now don't be shy come meet you new guild members." Makarov waved at someone to come over.

"Gajeel!" They all gasped in shock. Only Naruto said nothing. He walked up towards Gajeel.

"If the master let you in then I have to accept it. The guild aside you hurt my family. That I will never forgive no matter what you do." A dark chill was sent down Gajeel's spine as Naruto walked away toward Levy. It was more terrifying than when Makarov done and said the same thing to him the week before. Every around relaxed a bit more. Except for Natsu who got right into Gajeel's face.

"I aint gonna work with you!"

"Who said I was going to share jobs with you!" Gajeel and Natsu started to scrap.

"You alright with this Levy?"

"Yeah. I'm ok with it Naruto. Master normally not wrong with these things." Levy backed up Makarov. Albeit at a distance and behind Jet and Droy.

Suddenly the light turned off. A single light turned on and on the stage was Mira hold a guitar.

"Hey Mira!"

"Welcome back. This song is for welcoming back Natsu's group and Naruto." Mira then started to play the guitar and sing. Her voice was soft and pure. The song she sung had everyone swaying from side to side. When the song was over the whole erupted into applause. Until someone shouted out 'who's next!'

Gajeel... Gajeel was sitting on a stool. And mysteriously Lucy was beside him dress as a bunny girl.

"Dance." Gajeel spoke to Lucy covering the microphone with his hand.

"What?!"

"I said dance!" Slightly out of fear Lucy slowly started to dance. Then Gajeel begun to sing. Its was rough and metallic. Juvia, Elfman, Wakaba, Max, Macao and even Naruto where cheering him on. Everyone else were booing except Erza. Erza just looked at Naruto, more out of shock that he like the music.

"What?.. Something different." That was Naruto's only response.

"WHO THREW THAT!" Natsu shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. A Chair crashed into his face. Natsu then Started hitting random members. Soon the entire guild was in a massive brawl. Naruto ran for his life as he might of accidentally punched Gray into knocking Erza's strawberry cheesecake over.

Makarov was standing crying in the centre of the brawl. The guild was only just finished and it was about to be destroyed again.

"Yeah we're home!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! now its time for Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Will Erza get to meet Naruto's parents? Sorry but no. Reason because Erza is alive while Minato and Kushina are dead.**

**2) Why add Natsu in with the fight against Jellal? It followed the storyline except the end. I wanted Naruto to steel the glory lol. It won't happen all of the time but as I said before its hard thinking of the ending to fights for this as I have two main all-star shounen characters.**

**3) What will happen with Simon? You'll find out in part three.**

**4) Favourite abridged series? Hellsing Ultimate. That's right I'm going to fuck the fear turkey! Follow me TheCrimsonFucker. Fucking love it!**

**That's all for this chapter. I hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	31. Part 2 Chapter 9

**Here we go for the next chapter of Naruto: the Fairy Tail Shadow. I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 9: True Confession.<p>

Since they had been back in the guild Erza was kind of avoiding Naruto. She would go on job requests with Natsu's group than talk to Naruto. He even offered a joint trip on an S class but she turned him down. He was kind of hurt by this. But he knew that chasing after her even more like a love sick man would only chase her even further away.

He explained the whole story to his grandfather. Even about him being able to use magic. But Makarov was worried. Laxus was affected by the lacrima that was implanted inside of him. He didn't want his other grandson to seal the same fate. Naruto was currently in the bar inside the guild. He was talking to Mira about what had happened with Erza, looking for advice.

"She's most likely mad at you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you nearly died in front of her and your last words were 'I love you.' Yeah that's real romantic!" Mira tried to put as much sarcasm into the last part.

"Well.. I've.. Never really felt this way before. I almost don't know what to say when we're alone y'know." Naruto felt really embarrassed to say this in front of someone. Luckily he was speaking to Mira. Sometimes she could be a bit of a gossip but she also knew how to keep secrets when she needed to.

"You really do love her don't you huh?" Naruto didn't answered back. He just continue'd to stare into the glass of cider in front of him. "So... You decided on what magic your using?"

"I'm going to use it along with my chakra. I was thinking of two thing in particular. Re-quip for my kunai and other weapons. That way I don't have to worry about carrying all my gear around. And the other was Wind magic."

"Wind magic? Why that?"

"Well since Jiji uses it I think he'd help on that front plus if I feel my strongest melee attacks are wind based so why not. Beside I prefer hand to hand fighting. I only use fire attacks when I'm with Natsu or I haven't marked them." Mira found it hard not to agree with his point.

"Why not ask Natsu?"

"Cause he's a dragon slayer. I'm not looking to kill dragons. I'm just looking to improve what I have."

"What about you rasengan? Or flying raijin?"

"I don't know to be honest. I can separate my chakra and magic for the raijin but not the rasengan." Mira remembered Naruto showing them the glowing gold rasengan he made when he told everyone he could use magic. "I'm trying to add it to the rasengan."

"But I thought the rasengan was complete?"

"It is but since I can't separate magic and chakra I might as well try it." Naruto shrugged in his response to Mira. Little did he know that Erza's group had just arrived back from there job request at a restaurant. When he called for Naruto he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Erza standing in front of him in nothing but a skimpy orange waitress outfit.

"Naruto this is for you." Erza handed Naruto a letter but his eye were gazed in the pair in front of him. "I swear if it was anyone else he'd be dead by now. NARUTO!" Erza mumbled the first part to herself so no one could hear and roared the second.

"Yes!" Naruto rose to attention. See the letter in Erza's hand she gave it to him. When Naruto opened the letter he seen Yajima appeared in a projection from the letter. Before he speaks he cleared his throat.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Yajima roared at Naruto who let go of the letter. He caught it again before Yajima continue'd. "If it wasn't for the fact you worked under me for four year or that your makky's grandson I wouldn't bother messaging you like this but. What the hell have you been doing?! I want you to talk to me in private. Most likely you've been stupid enough to open this letter around other people. In that case I've embarrassed you enough. Now hop to it. I'm not getting any younger!" Naruto dropped what he was doing and what to his house as fast as he could to find his communication lacrima once he found it. He bought it a while ago but he was never actually ever able to use it. It bought it so people would be able to contact him. Not the other way around. Soon he found Yajima on the other end. "So you've got my message then."

"Hey Yajima what's up?" Naruto was nervous.

"What have you done with Erza?" Naruto didn't know what to say. "She been here three times working in my restaurant and each time she's gotten more depressed. Now I know you care about her. I've known for a while. That's why I asked you to go bring her the magic council several times in the past. Now tell me what's happened. I'm worried about my number one waitress!"

Naruto sighed he had no choice. He told Yajima everything. He started off with Akane, then the Tower, the Etherion, the fight with Jellal, the escape and the aftermath. Yajima said nothing and took all the information in. "Well Naruto I don't really know what to say. Women are confusing creatures... Honestly I don't know how to help you. If I could I probably wouldn't cause I'd be too busy enjoying myself hehehe." Naruto sweat dropped as he seen Yajima's perverted side. "I can only say that you have to talk to her Naruto. But don't push to hard. and come visit some time." Yajima then ended the call with Naruto. taking several minutes to think about he was was going to do he had made up his mind. He was going to talk to Erza.

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way back to the guild when ever he opened the door everyone turned to face him. Their was silence in the guild hall. It was creepy, almost unnatural for this to happen. Naruto made his way towards Mira standing at behind the bar.<p>

"Hey Mira do you know where Erza is at the moment?"

"She's in Fairy Hills at the moment." Mira answered with her normal smile. Naruto knew he couldn't get into Fairy Hills. It was women only. He thought about using his transformation jutsu but then again if he was caught the chances of Erza ever talking to him again would be out the window for good.

"Is there any way I could talk to her?" Mira thought about this for a while but was cut off before she could answer.

"I'll help you lover-boy."

"What's up with the new nickname Cana?" Naruto knew Cana was messing with him. She was one of his oldest friends and former team mate.

"Relax I'm only joking. Come on I'll get her." Naruto followed Cana to Fairy Hills just outside of Magnolia. Cana told him to wait by the giant tree by the back. Naruto sat under the tree and waited. He stared up into the sky. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon. Erza then appeared.

"Erza... I need to talk to you about what happened in the Tower."

"Before you begin Naruto if your going to apologize I forgive you."

"No... It's not that. It's about what I said." Naruto was nervous. Erza noticed this but still didn't know what to expect. "I meant what I said Erza... I love you. I know it seems crazy that I'm saying this but I really do mean it. I'm not really used to saying things like this y'know. Truth is I've never really felt this way before. Now I know you've been mad at me since I've said it and I don't know when I've started to feel this way but." Naruto didn't get to finish as Erza hugged him.

"You're an idiot Naruto." Erza spoke into Naruto's shoulder. "Truth is. I feel the same way. I was just jealous that you confessed first when I wanted to as well."

"Erza. Can you be my girlfriend?" Erza was shocked when Naruto asked. She slowly started to cry as she still held onto Naruto.

"Of course you idiot." Erza and Naruto stared into each other's eyes as they kissed as the sun set from the crimson sky. Little did they know that Cana, Levy and Juvia were sitting watching the whole thing unfold from lobby window.

"It's so romantic. If only that were Juvia and lord Gray!" Juvia started off wondering into her day dreams again.

"It's about time those two hooked up!" Cana sighed with relief as she sat down on the couch.

"Didn't you once kiss Naruto?" Levy pointed out to Cana.

"Yeah but That was different. and besides you've been closer to him for longer than Erza. Why did you make a move on him?"

"Naruto kind of treats me like a little sister. and to be honest I kind of like that."

"Well Who do you think will be the next two love birds?"

"Hmm... ooh I got one..." Levy then started to gossip with Cana other who they thought would match up together.

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut. Well its now fully confirmed ladies and gents NaruErza! Now I know this chapter is short and a bit chatty compared to what I normally write but its to set up the next few arcs. Anyway here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Will Naruto get back to the hidden leaf? No Naruto won't be going back to the hidden leaf. reason is he was brought to Fiore by Kakashi and Obito. He would have no clue how to return back.**

**2) Will Naruto be getting dragon slaying magic? No. He also won't be getting gold slayer or devil slayer either. he doesn't need it for what i have in mind lol**

**3) Why make Naruto like Gajeel singing? Honestly I like jazz music. There's a big jazz/blues festival that goes on every year in the city I live and I think it's class. plus they always writer are looking to put a bit of themselves into their work so Naruto sense of music is like my own lol.**

**4) Team Light or Team L? Oh Easy. Team L! How could you not love L! Like I know Light was the main character but come on. Once L died the series sniffed a bit. Plus even though he died he still actually won!**

**That's all for this chapter folks. I've hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	32. Part 2 Chapter 10

**Here we go for the Start of the next Arc: Fantasia. I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 10: Fantasia Part 1<p>

The whole of Magnolia was preparing for the Harvest festival. Naruto was helping out his grandfather with the shopping for the feast the wizards were to have in celebration after there performance in the Fantasia parade.

"Looks like the whole city seems to be in the festive mood." Makarov was happy to see all the bright smiles of the families.

"Sure is Jiji. I wonder how far people have come this year to be here?"

"It could be quite far my boy. Sure it seem like yesterday that you and Laxus would sit and watch the festival with me." Makakrov remembered that moment so well.

"Levy tell me he's back in town. Do you think he's going to watch the Fantasia parade?"

"When did she see him?"

"Two days ago, apparently he attacked Gajeel. Levy said Shadow Gear had tried to get some payback on Gajeel. He just stood and took everything they hit him with."

"And what happened with Laxus?"

"He came in and torn into Gajeel. When Levy asked him to stop he tried to attack her."

"He tried what!"

"Don't worry. Gajeel jumped in front of the attack."

"What?"

"Yeah Levy said he moved faster than Jet and jumped in front of her to take the hit." Makarov was quite over hearing Laxus attacked not just one but two members of Fairy Tail. "I think this Gajeel kid isn't that bad after all." Makarov looked at Naruto with surprise. "I'm not fully backing him but he did protect Levy for me. He earns a bit of my respect."

"Naruto, I haven't been honest with you about Gajeel." Makarov explained a few facts about Gajeel that he didn't know as they continue'd to walk back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto was walking towards the guild when he seen Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia walking through all the different stalls set up you the local business.<p>

"Hey Lucy I thought you were going to enter Miss Fairy Tail?"

"Oh my god Miss Fairy Tail is going to start! My Rent!"

"Juvia won't lose to Lucy."

"Are you going to participate?" Gray asked Juvia confused that she was going to enter.

"Seem we now have the female versions of Natsu and yourself Gray hahaha." Naruto laughed as Gray thought about talking back but couldn't argue with his point. "Come on we better hurry as well or else we'll miss the show too." Both Mages grabbed Natsu and Happy as they ran towards the guild. When they arrived they seen the guild hall was full to the brim. There were five times as many men inside the guild than women. When the light on the stage turned on Max as about to begin the show.

"People of Magnolia town! and people from nearby towns! And those who especially came from the underworld, Don't forget to go back to your graves when it's over! This is what you've all been waiting for Miss Fairy Tail! LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" The crowd went crazy as they roared. I'm your host the great sand magician, MAX ALORS!"

"Perv..." Gray commented on Max as he knew he was a closet perv.

"Coming from the guy who strips?" Gray again didn't respond to Naruto.

"May I introduce to you our first contestant! CANA ALBERONA!" Cana threw several cards into the air. The cards swirled around Cana and in a blink on an eye they stopped moving and Cana was seen in nothing but a swimsuit.

"Half a million will cover my bar tab twice over hehe." Naruto looked at Cana. He knew that she couldn't use re-quip or use transformation magic. He looked to his grandfather but he already had a nose bleed.

"Second contestant. The new girl, JUVIA LOCKSER!" Juvia turned her body into water. Just as Cana before the water swirled around Juvia and when it stopped she also wore a swimsuit.

"Lord Gray are you watching me?" Gray ignored Juvia.

"Thrid we have the lovely MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" Mirajane walked up with her normal smile into the front of the stage.

"I'm a master of transformation magic so i'd like to show you my happy face." In a puff of smoke Mira's face changed into the cats. The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. Happy couldn't hold back his laughter. "Here's my other happy face." This time Mira's face turned into Gajeel's. " Gajeel spat out whatever he was drinking as Gray, Natsu and Naruto could help but laugh out at Mira's joke.

"Next up we have the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail! ERZA SCARLET!" The crowd cheered for Erza but none where louder than Naruto.

"Prepare yourselves. I have saved this Re-Quip for this very moment." The light of Erza's re-quip shined below her.

"RE-QUIP:SEDUCTION!" Erza had transformed into her seduction armour but before the crowd realized what had happened she re-quipped again into a Gothic lolita dress and boots. A pool of blood appeared below Naruto His foot was twitching like crazy. Naruto was one of the few who were quick enough to notice the seduction armour. "Hehe... Victory."

"Next up we have LEVY MCGARDEN!" in Levy's turn she created several objects using she solid script. The rest of Shadow Gear and Naruto cheered her on.

"Next us BISCA MULAN!" Bisca shot several moving targets while on the stage. She hit a bulls-eye every time.

"Finally our seventh and final contestant. The rookie LUCY HE!"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Lucy came out from the side of the stage stopping Max. She soon composed herself. "Me and my spirits are going to do a little cheer for you." The crowd cheered for Lucy as she moved back about to begin.

"Number eight!"

"Wait I haven't even started yet."

"If you talk about Fairies, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all me. The champion will definitely be me, EVERGREEN!" Every member of Fairy Tail knew that Evergreen never travelled alone.

"Just wait there one moment. You can't just call yourself the winner. That's not fair."

"Oh but there are no other contestants they all decided to quit." Evergreen lifted her glasses away from her eyes.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Gray shouted at Lucy but it was too late. Lucy had been turned to stone.

"Everyone get out now!" Max tired to disperse the crowd. After a bit of panic the only people left in the guild were the members of Fairy Tail themselves.

"What are you doing Evergreen? Are you trying to ruin the festival?" Makarov demanded an answer.

"Ruin the festival? I'm just getting it started!" Evergreen burnt the curtain away revealing every girl who took part in the Miss Fairy Tail contest had also turned to stone.

"Erza!" Naruto was shocked to see Erza.

"YOU FOOL! TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL!" Makarov roared at Evergreen but a bolt of lightning crashed on to the stage.

"Oi, Fairy Tail idiots. The real festival begins now!"

"Laxus!"

"Freed and Bixlow!" Gray was the first to see the pair.

"It's the Thunder God Tribe! Laxus' personal bodyguards!"

"Why don't we play a game. Old man?"

"Leave now Laxus. I will not take part in this game of yours. We have to prepare for Fantasia."

"Fantasia is late at night. If we hurry, people might get to see it." Laxus started to summon lightning above Lucy. As it came crashing down it dodge her at the last second. "I'll take these girls as hostages. I'll destroy them one by one if you break the rules. Like I said, This is the main show."

"There are things that can't be taken as a joke Laxus!"

"Of course, I'm serious. The rules are simple. The last survivor wins! THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL STARTS NOW!" The moment Laxus finished Natsu slammed his fist into the table in front of him.

"Isn't this great?! This is way too easy to understand! I'm all fired up!" Natsu charged towards Laxus.

"That's the spirit Natsu. But, calm down Natsu!" Natsu was hit by Laxus' lightning.

Naruto had enough. "Good idea Natsu." Everyone turned to look at Naruto. Even Laxus was confused by this. Good idea and Natsu were three words that were not often heard in the one sentence. **"But you were targeting the wrong person!"** Naruto's eye were red his anger had gone out of hand as he charged towards Evergreen. Unfortunately for Naruto Evergreen was just quick enough to lift her glasses. Naruto yelled in pain covering his eyes with his hands.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mind space)<p>

The pain Naruto was feeling brought him into him own mind space.

"Nine Tails!" Naruto called out but heard no response.

"Hey Nine Tails where are you? You sleeping again?" Naruto moved towards the cage. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes. The Nine Tails had turned to stone.

* * *

><p>"How is he not stone? He seen your eyes didn't he Evergreen?" Fried wanted to know why Naruto was still standing.<p>

"My guess is the Nine Tails."

"Your right Laxus." Naruto climbed to his feet, ready to try and attack Evergreen again. "Truth be told I'm almost glad he's been blocked off. I'm getting to the stage that I might not be able to control my anger very soon."

"Ah ah ahh Naruto." Laxus pointed towards Freed who was currently standing behind Erza. "Move even a millimetre and Erza here turns to dust before your eyes." Freed drew out his sword and pointed the tip to the back of Erza's head. "Doesn't matter how fast you are Naruto. by the time you would've gotten one of your kunai little miss Erza here would be no more."

"If you want them to return back to normal you'll have to defeat us first." Evergreen taughted the crowd and Naruto.

"We only have four people on our side. You have almost one hundred people. It's not fair for us." Bixlow helped rub the salt into the wounds.

"The time limit is three hours. If you can not defeat us they will turn into sand." The entire guild were shocked by this revelation. "The entire city of Magnolia will be the battlefield. The battle starts when you find us."

"LAXUS!" Makarov transformed into his titan form.

"Calm down old man... Just sit back and enjoy the show." A bright light covered the stage. The light had blinded every member in the guild. When the light faded Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Now I know this chapter seems short but I have a few twist and turns planned up ahead for this. So here we go for this chapters Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) Are you going to be including Wendy? Yes she's part of cannon and will be here soon.**

**2) What happens next? You'll have to read to find out lol.**

**3) Why was the first kiss so cliché? Honestly I spend about 2 weeks trying to figure out this scene. A lot of different ideas I had for it but I asked a good friend of mine who also happens to be a woman and she picked it so don't blame me. She selected that ending and I think it was the right one too.**

**4) Has an anime ever made you cry? I will be man enough to admit this. Yes. I cried like a baby watching Clannad After Story. There I said it. What makes it worse is I cried TWICE! I also cried watching Full Metal Alchemist. Maes Hughes just gets me every time.**

**That's all for this chapter. If you do have any question ask away either by reviewing or private messaging me. If I can't answer your question on the q and a I'll try to write back. anyway that's all folks. I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	33. Part 2 Chapter 11

**Sorry it has taken me a while to get back with this chapter. i normally post every 2 or 3 days but was busy with a new member of the family just coming in lol. Here we go for part 2 of the Fantasia Arc!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"If you want them to return back to normal you'll have to defeat us first." Evergreen taughted the crowd and Naruto.<em>

_"We only have four people on our side. You have almost one hundred people. It's not fair for us." Bixlow helped rub the salt into the wounds._

_"The time limit is three hours. If you can not defeat us they will turn into sand." The entire guild were shocked by this revelation. "The entire city of Magnolia will be the battlefield. The battle starts when you find us."_

_"LAXUS!" Makarov transformed into his titan form._

_"Calm down old man... Just sit back and enjoy the show." A bright light covered the stage. The light had blinded every member in the guild. When the light faded Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were gone._

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 11: Fantasia Part 2<p>

When the light faded Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe were gone. The entire guild was in uproar. Makarov moved to wards Naruto.

"How come you didn't turn to stone?"

"The Nine Tails did. How could he turn to stone?"

"I don't know Naruto. But that aside we have other things to concern ourselves about. I'm gonna make Laxus pay!" Makarov ran towards the entrance but was stopped by an invisible wall. Naruto ran after but was stopped by the very same wall. Gray noticed and stopped.

"Come you two stop messing around." Gray grabbed both of their arms and pulled as hard as he could. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU BOTH MOVING!" Gray roared in frustration. Makarov soon seen what was blocking their paths.

"Look above." Makarov pointed upwards.

"Are those runes?"

"Yes Gray, It seem Laxus doesn't want a fair fight."

"First Rule. No stone statue may leave this building." Naruto read out the first rune.

"Second Rule. No one over the age of eighty may leave this building." Makarov read out the second rune.

"That explains why we both can't leave. Not only is the Nine Tails over eighty but he's also cast in stone at the moment. Even if he wasn't acting as a rest for pigeons I'd still not be able to leave. It seems Laxus never wanted us to take part."

"He knows that we would tip the balance of this game of his... Gray it's up to you." Makarov agreed with Naruto and then ordered Gray to take their place. Gray agreed before running off.

* * *

><p>Makarov had been waiting by the front door for almost ten minutes. He had found Reedus hiding as he knew that he was a gentle soul. He wasn't angry at him he simply told him to find Porylusica. Naruto had tried to throw a kunai out and raijin towards it but was still managed to hit the wall blocking him then the third rune appeared. <span>'Third Rule. No one can teleport out of this building.'<span> Naruto was sitting in front of Erza hoping that Gray would find a way to win.

"BRING IT ON LAXUS!" Natsu roared. He had finally woken from Laxus' earlier attack.

"Natsu." Makarov and Naruto were both stunned to see Natsu wake so soon.

"Hey... Where the hell is everyone? Those bastards leave without me!" From confusion to anger Natsu quickly flipped between emotions.

"Natsu your ok!" Happy was excited to see that Natsu was alright.

"Natsu. The battle is on going. Leave and take part."

"Are you sure master?!" Natsu couldn't believe his luck.

"Do me a favour Natsu. Go after Evergreen first. If you take her out then the girls will return to normal." Natsu seen Naruto wasn't joking.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu charged towards to door, then bang! His face turned into a pancake as he crashed into the runes surrounding the guild. Naruto and Makarov couldn't believe their eyes. Then only the second rune appeared above the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR OVER EIGHTY!" Both Dreyars and Happy roared at the same time. Natsu was almost speechless.

"What the hell?" Natsu tried to push the rune out of the way but couldn't move. Happy then flew around Natsu in a circle.

'Battle: Jet vs Droy vs Alzack'

"What the hell is this!" A rune appeared in the doorway. Makarov couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. "Why? Why would you do this Laxus?"

"So the game's not a simple as what you sold it to be then." Naruto could believe how low his own brother would go.

Then several more appeared.

'Victor: Alzack'

'Battle: Vijeeter vs Nab'

'Battle: Macao vs Wakaba'

'Battle: Warren vs Max'

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Makarov was furious. Naruto punched the wall. His hand started to bleed he punched it so hard. "Naruto." Makarov was concerned about his grandson but could not give more attention as more names appeared on the doorway.

'Victor: Nab'

Victor: Warren'

'Battle: Bixlow vs Gray'

'Battle: Evergreen vs Elfman'

'Battle: Freed vs Reedus'

"The Thunder God Tribe are making their move." Happy was the first to say when they saw the names. Naruto hoped for Elfman to win. but that changed when two changed.

'Victor: Freed'

'Victor: Evergreen'

"I think Laxus is bluffing." This was the only thing Natsu could think of.

Then a form of Laxus appeared inside the guild.

"You think I'm bluffing Natsu?" The image of Laxus leaned on a pillar.

(Laxus OST)

"It's only because your a thought projection that your able to relax. If the real you where here you'd be kissing the ground." Naruto didn't let Natsu or anyone else reply first.

"Relax Naruto. In order to have a nice garden you have to take out the weeds first."

"Didn't think you'd turn into the philosophical type in the four years I've been away Laxus."

"I see you haven't changed at all since we last time. That's a shame."

"This is enough Laxus! End this madness now!" Makarov demanded.

"End this? With Erza, Naruto and Natsu out of the picture why would I? So gramps... Do you surrender?" Makarov couldn't answer.

"There's still Gray!" Happy shouted at Laxus. His laughter stopped when Naruto spoke next.

"He's right. Gray might not be as strong as me but he's on the same level as Natsu." Natsu huffed at Naruto while Laxus was pissed.

"You what to get you hopes up on that loser hahaha."

"I wouldn't under estimate Gray if I were you Laxus." No sooner after the doorway changed.

'Victor: Wakaba'

'Victor: Bixlow'

Seeing this Laxus started to laugh like a mad man. "What did I say hahaha. So who's gonna beat the Thunder God Tribe now?"

"Gajeel!" At this point it felt like Happy was just throwing names at Laxus.

"All right... That's enough.. Please stop this Laxus. I surrender." Makarov turned. An evil grin grew on Laxus' face.

"No.. That's not enough. The great master of Fairy Tail giving up. No I can't accept that. If you're really surrendering you'll make me the new master!"

"So that was what you were after." Naruto walked towards Laxus.

"Oh poor little Naruto. Looks like I've taken your dream hahaha. That's." The thought projection of Laxus was dispelled as Naruto had stabbed it with his kunai.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind retiring." Happy, Natsu and Naruto couldn't believe their words. "But I'd never hand This guild over so easily. Laxus might seem the logic choice but. He lacks conviction in his own heart and soul to take this seat from me."

"But at this rate.." Happy started to get a bit depressed. They all then heard metal being crushed. Happy flew over to where the sound was coming from. "It's Gajeel! Hey don't eat the table-ware!"

"You'd do this Gajeel?" Makarov started to feel some hope again.

"Yeah. I have a bone to pick with this guy." Gajeel started to walk towards the exit.

"I wouldn't do." Naruto was cut off as Gajeel was stopped at the doorway. "That." The second rune then appeared above.

"What the hell?" Gajeel couldn't believe it.

"Naruto how'd you know he wouldn't get through?" Makarov turned to face him. His jaw was still touching the floor.

"If Natsu couldn't get past what make you think our other dragon slayer couldn't?"

"So it's because we're dragon slayers. I don't that as a rule."

"I think it might be down to your magic. It's lost magic. So maybe that's why." Naruto was just trying to think of something but that thought soon stopped.

'Remaining: Three'

Happy and Naruto were too busy to notice as they tried to stop the two dragon slayers from fighting each other.

"Only three left... Wait.. IT'S YOU THREE!" Now Makarov felt there was nothing left. He started to think that this was the end.

Natsu then took a deep breath. "Ahh, Guess there's no other choice. I'll revive Erza. And just when I thought I could get one up on her."

"WHAT! Hey what the hell are you going to do?" Naruto tried to wonder what Natsu latest ability was.

"I'll burn it off." Natsu placed his hand on Erza's head but as soon as he did a crack appeared.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Natus started to shit himself. Naruto was soon breathing down his back heavily. "I CAN FIX IT! I CAN FIX IT! HAPPY GET THE GLUE!"

"GLUE! NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"GLUE? THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! LISTEN MELT MY IRON FIST WITH YOUR FIRE AND WE'LL WELD HER!"

"HOT METAL WILL MAKE IT WORSE YOU IDIOT!"

Erza contiune'd to crack.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Naruto started to throw Natsu around the guild like a rag doll.

To everyone's surprise Erza turned back to normal. "I feel hot... Natsu... It was you." Erza gave Natsu her own evil glare. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Erza clashed Natsu into Gajeel sending them both flying.

"How are you ok?" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"I don't know. I.. I think my right eye might be what it was."

'Yes. Since half of the magic went through her right eyes it's power must have been halved as well.' Makarov knew this was the chance he needed. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes Master. I heard everything."

"Then you know what you have to do. Your first and only target is Evergreen. With her out of the way not only will it free the other girls giving us the numbers we need it gives us three Levy." Naruto told Erza the plan.

"What do you mean by Levy?"

"Simple. This is a rune blocking us out. Levy uses solid script. She could change the rule letting us out. Right now we have You, Me, Natsu and Gejeel that makes four." As soon as spoke how many where left one more joined.

'Remaining: Five'

"It went up. But everyone left is still stone!" Natsu looked at the other girls to see if they had like Erza also changed back.

"Who could it be?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Another person who could challenge you as the strongest in the guild." Erza answered

"Oh yeah who?"

"Mystogan."

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut! So a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm going to cut it here as it's the same cutting point as the manga and anime for this part. So it seems more fitting. Anyway Here is this chapter's Q&amp;A.<strong>

**1) Are we gonna have the Rasenshuriken? Soon my children. Soon you'll find out if he does or not.**

**2) What magic are you going to give Naruto? It being worked into the story slowly I'm not gonna blast it all in one go.**

**3) Why have the Nine Tails turn to stone? Cause fuck you that's why. Face it with the rune rules he wasn't going anywhere, so answer me this why the fuck not?**

**4) How were you introduced into anime? Honestly there are so many shows I watched growing up it's hard to say which one. You've got the one most boys would've watch like Dragonball, Z, GT, Digimon or Pokemon but I remember Cardcaptors, Metabots, Shaman King (I FUCKING LOVED THIS SHOW!) and YuGiOh. I still watch some of these shows for the nostalgia. I have to say I loved this question!**

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 12

**Sorry it has taken me a while to get back with this chapter. i normally post every 2 or 3 days but was busy with a new member of the family just coming in lol. Here we go for part 2 of the Fantasia Arc!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><span>'<em>Remaining: Five'<em>

_"It went up. But everyone left is still stone!" Natsu looked at the other girls to see if they had like Erza also changed back._

_"Who could it be?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_"Another person who could challenge you as the strongest in the guild." Erza answered _

_"Oh yeah who?"_

_"Mystogan."_

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 12: Fantasia Part 3<p>

"Mystogan? So you think someone who became an S class last year could be stronger than me?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's time to strike back!" Makarov cheered Erza on as she rushed out of the guild.

"So do we just sit and wait or what?" Natsu questioned what to do until the runes change.

"Oh Natsu don't worry. I've got something for you." Naruto walked towards Natsu and punched him on the head. Natsu crashed into the runes blocking the door.

"Hey what the hell was that for?!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

"I thought if I hit you hard enough you'd fly right through." Naruto gave a dry response.

"What made you think that?!"

"Oh I think it was from the same line of thinking as your earlier idea of MELTING THE STONE OFF ERZA!" Natsu tried to hide from Naruto in vain. He was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Thankfully the runes changed saving Natsu.

'Battle: Erza vs Evergreen'

"This is it." Makarov closed his eye not wanting to know the outcome.

Naruto and the rest silently stared at the rune. Waiting for it to change. Every second they waiting felt like a minute. Almost as if time had stopped.

'Victor: Erza'

They all let out a sigh of relief. They quickly turned their heads to find the stone glow and suddenly the girl returned to normal.

"Huh? What going on?" Lucy looked around her.

"LUCY!" Happy flew to Lucy hugging her tightly. Lucy was confused as to what was happening.

"I'll explain everything." Naruto walked in front of the girls.

* * *

><p>Naruto had spent several minutes telling them what had happened, From Laxus to Erza winning against Evergreen the girls were shocked.<p>

"The Battle of Fairy Tail." Lucy and Cana both spoke at the same time.

"Don't worry now girls. Now that your free Laxus has no hold or control of what is happening now. He'll give up soon." Makarov stated to everyone.

"But what about everyone who got hurt?" Mira was worried about the members.

"Yeah! Laxus and the other better see punishment for this!" Bisca stood up pumping her fist.

"That is something you won't have to worry about. Laxus will be punished!" Makarov tried to calm Bisca down but ended up get angry himself.

"Hold it." Natsu stopped everything. "Here's the thing. I've gotta admit it was a bit screwed up that Laxus forced everyone to fight but there's nothing worng with the basic idea of finding out who's stronger." Everyone looked at Natsu. Naruto was surprised he could speak like this. "All I'm saying is don't too harsh on the guy. So... LET'S START THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL ROUND TWO!"

'I knew it was too good to be true.' Naruto thought to himself as he watch Natsu try to fight each of the girls one by one until he started to run after poor Lucy.

The runes on the door suddenly changed. The formed what looked like a jolly rodger with a lightning scar. **"Can you hear me old man? And everyone else in the guild too."** Everyone knew that voice as Laxus'. **"It looks like we've lost one of our rules. So I'm adding a new one. So to keep the battle going. I've activated Thunder palace.**"

A shiver ran up the spines of Makarov and Naruto. 'He can't be thinking of using that? He'll kill everyone in the city!' Naruto was reminded of its power.

**"Only One Hour and Ten minutes left. Do you think you can defeat me? Or will you play nice and 'retire?'"**

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO LAXUS! HOW DARE YOU BRING THE LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO!" Makarov was roaring into the air until he stopped and grabbed the left side of his chest. He fell to his knees.

"JIJI!" Naruto ran over to Makarov. The fear in his eyes scared everyone as they were looking at the master fall in shock. Mira quickly ran to get his medicine. Everyone else ran towards the master who was being held up by Naruto.

"Naruto what is this Thunder Palace?"

"Look at the sky outside." Everyone except Mira and Naruto ran up towards the roof. Naruto was shaking. He was physically shaking. He didn't know what to do. He could take on any S class job and not shake from fear. He tried his hardest not to cry. The thought of losing his grandfather scared him more than anything else. Mira looked at Naruto. She too was worried about the master but seeing Naruto like this nearly broke her own heart.

"Naruto."

"I'm alright Mira." Naruto rubbed his eyes. "I'm alright." Mira knew Naruto was lying to him but didn't say so. Soon the group all came barging back down the stairs again holding onto Bisca who was knocked out cold. "What happened?"

"Naruto, Bisca shoot down one of the lacrima above Magnolia."

"Idiot. Thunder Palace is dangerous because of the body link magic..." Naruto finally managed to calm down. "Mira take Bisca and Jiji over to the medical room. Levy How long do you think until you can get the three of us out of here?"

"I don't know but I'll try my best!"

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mind scape)<p>

Naruto was sitting waiting in the medical bay Levy was sitting reading books as Gajeel and Natsu watched over the Bisca and Master Makarov. Naruto needed to enter into his mind.

"So your back to normal then."

**"Yes. It annoys me that I slipped for that moment. I was a fool to try and take control at that moment. If I hadn't you would have been cast in stone and then I could have taken control.**"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Your in MY body. If my body turns to stone then so does my mind. And that includes you. But I'm not here for that." Naruto lifted both of his hands.

**"What are you doing brat?"** The Nine Tails questioned as the golden flames around Naruto flowed towards the gap in the cage blocking the Nine Tails.

"It might not be as strong as the shield that kept you out for four years but it should buy me enough time to keep you out for a few hours or so."

**"And why would you need me out of the way?"**

"Cause I'm going to fight Laxus. And I'm not gonna be holding back. Truth be told I'm already at boiling point. I can't have you trying to take control in this fight. I'm not having a repeat of the S class promotion. I'm gonna win."

The Nine Tails stared at Naruto. **"Fine I've got better things to do anyway."** The Nine Tails turned and slowly crouched down and started to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto left his mind space and when he came back he left the medical bay and looked at the runes on the doorway.<p>

'Battle: Lucy vs Bixlow'

'Battle: Cana vs Juvia'

'Victor: Cana'

'Battle: Cana vs Freed'

'Cana won that quickly? No something else happened. Something that I'm missing here.' Naruto tried to think of something he knew Juvia wasn't so weak as to lose that quickly. But Levy soon came bursting our of the medical bay.

"I've done it!" Levy ran towards the runes. They kept updating while Levy worked.

'Victor: Lucy'

They all gave a cheer from Lucy's win except Gajeel who looked shocked at she actually beat the same guy who Gray couldn't beat.

'Victor: Freed'

Naruto looked worried about this. Cana was an old friend someone who he knew the longest in the guild he hoped she wasn't hurt badly.

"Done. Try it!" Levy asked the three mages to walk past the doors. Naruto walked forwards. He stopped moving when he came to the point he would've been stopped by the runes. He tried to punch the rune but hit nothing but fresh air.

"Levy your a genesis! Natsu, Gajeel listen up. I'm guessing the city is covered in traps so split up and if you see Erza or Mystogan avoid getting too close. My guess is they activate when two mages get close to each other."

"I'm all fired up now! First one to Laxus gets to fight him!"

"I'm gonna get there before you Salamander."

"Actually Natsu, Gajeel. You've both already lost. FLYIING RAIJIN!" In a golden flash Naruto disappeared.

"He's marked Laxus! That's unfair!" Natsu started to complain.

"No." He turned to look at Levy. "He hasn't marked Laxus. There is only five mages in Fairy Tail Naruto hasn't marked. Gajeel, Juvia, Gildarts, Mystogan and Laxus. He probably looking for him now."

"That gives me a chance!" Natus soon ran off as fast as he could. Gajeel soon followed after him. Levy then returned to m,edical bay but took one last look at the runes before she left. She soon wished she hadn't.

'Battle: Freed vs Mirajane'

* * *

><p>Naruto was searching all over Magnolia. He tried to think where Laxus would be. Until he looked at the Thunder Palace above. "Thunder Palace destroys from the outside and moves inwards My guess he's somewhere in the most central places of Magnolia.'"Naruto thought out loud to himself as he turned to face the Church. "Right in the middle. Plus with the high tower he could use that to lift himself up and become a lightning rod. If he eats the lightning it won't affect him. I've seen past you game Laxus. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto soon found himself standing outside of the church.<p>

"I didn't expect you to be the first to arrive here. Tell me how you got out so soon... Little Brother."

"You can thank Levy for that. And what can I say. Sometimes I'm unpredictable... Big Brother."

"Oh that you are. But I'm surprised the little slave girl managed to do that. It's been too long since the last time we fought."

"Almost four years. I'm disappointed you don't have a great deal of faith in your fellow guild members. Levy not as stupid as you think. She's as smart as an S class. Heck she's smarter than both of us. But try not to remember about the last fight. It's gonna be a different result this time around."

"I won then and I'll win this time. Twenty minutes until Thunder Palace activates." Laxus then was surprised at who was walking behind Naruto. "So Mr. Sleepy head is here. Mystogan."

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut. I'm leaving just before the battle. Building a bit of tension lol. Anyway here's this chapter's Q&amp;A<strong>

**1) Now Naruto has magic will Edolas happen? Still no. I do have something else planned though. I'm not gonna do all of the Fairy Tail arcs but I have some things in mind to kind of replace them.**

**2) Why are you only following Naruto for most of cannon? It's because he's the title character for this FanFiction. I will be throwing in a Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy or any other fight in as well but the story is mainly following Naruto.**

**3) Is Madara making a show in this? Yes. That's all i'm going to say.**

**4) Favourite Anime Character? Tough really tough question. There are so many to choice from. But I'm going to go with Yamcha. LOL! Naw It's another Dragonball character. The Prince himself Vegeta! Why? Vegeta's a bad ass that's why. He goes from destroyer of worlds to getting Bulma.**

**So that's all for this chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time.**


	35. Part 2 Chapter 13

**Here we go with the part four of the Fantasia Arc. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't expect you to be the first to arrive here. Tell me how you got out so soon... Little Brother."<em>

_"You can thank Levy for that. And what can I say. Sometimes I'm unpredictable... Big Brother."_

_"Oh that you are. But I'm surprised the little slave girl managed to do that. It's been too long since the last time we fought."_

_"Almost four years. I'm disappointed you don't have a great deal of faith in your fellow guild members. Levy not as stupid as you think. She's as smart as an S class. Heck she's smarter than both of us. But try not to remember about the last fight. It's gonna be a different result this time around."_

_"I won then and I'll win this time. Twenty minutes until Thunder Palace activates." Laxus then was surprised at who was walking behind Naruto. "So Mr. Sleepy head is here. Mystogan."_

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 13: Fantasia Part 4: Naruto vs Laxus<p>

"So I finally get to meet you Mystogan."

"And I feel the same about you Naruto. Tell me is it true? Are you really from another world?"

"Yes." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Mystogan. 'What a weird question to just go out and ask someone.'

"Then the Anima is spreading to different worlds." Mystogan tightly grasped his fist

"Anima? What the heck is that? I was brought here by the people in the village I was born in." Naruto was confused about Mystogan's behaviour. Naruto changed the subject.

(Sabertooth OST)

"If your here to help don't bother." Mystogan was confused about Naruto's response. "Laxus is mine. If you want help find Erza and the rest and take care of the Thunder Palace."

"You might be strong Naruto but I think we are both above you."

"In stead of arguing amongst yourselves you should be concerned about me!" Laxus shoot lightning towards Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the attack.

"Fine then think what ever you want Mystogan, if you interfere I'll attack you as well."

(Naruto vs Laxus)

Naruto charged towards Laxus "SHADOW CLONE!" A clone appeared beside Naruto they began to form a gold coloured ball in the real Naruto's hand.

"That's the spirit!" Laxus stood his ground. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lightning shot out of Laxus' mouth. The lightning struck Naruto destroying the clone and sending Naruto backwards.

"Fine if don't want to have a close quarters fight I'll play. WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS!" Naruto shot an burst of air towards Laxus.

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" A fist of lightning shot from Laxus' arm and clashed into the air bullets. The shock wave from shattered all of the glass windows in the church. The blast started to shake the building itself.

Mystogan watched the fight in shock. He couldn't believe the sheer power both mages were showing "I'm glad I didn't jump in."

"RE-QUIP: KUNAI!" A bright light appeared on Naruto's right hand. When the light faded his kunai appeared in the lights place.

"What? You can use magic?" Laxus couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah it's a new trick I learnt. And its going to make the difference between winning and losing!" Naruto threw the kunai behind Laxus. Laxus turned to face the kunai trying to pre-empt Naruto's next attack. "What made you think I was going to raijin. FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Naruto attack hit Laxus' back. The flames burst and spread wide engulfing Laxus within them. "FLYING RAIJIN." Naruto then jumped to the kunai the had threw past Laxus. "SHADOW CLONE" Again a single clone appeared. "WIND STYLE" "FIRE STYLE" "AIR BULLETS" "GREAT FIREBALL" Both attacked merged and hit Laxus. The flames that where already surrounding him grew even more. The flames were too big at this stage and started to become out of control. Soon the whole church was on fire.

The flames soon started to disappear. Natsu had made it in time and was currently eating the flames. Naruto was happy about this. "NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Erza arrived soon after. She thought for a moment that Naruto was using the power of the Nine Tails when she heard Naruto's out burst to Natsu. "Dammit Natsu. If the flames kept burning Laxus would be weaker."

"You mean Laxus was inside those flames. Naruto you could've killed him." Mystogan roared at Naruto.

"Relax." Naruto pointed to where Laxus was standing. Laxus's body was covered in a lightning shield. "The reason I increased the flames was to wear down his magic. Now that my plans out the window thanks to Natsu I have to think of something else."

"It was a smart move. Natsu you helped me what can I say. Not bad for a weakling." Laxus taughted Natsu as he expelled the lighting.

"Say that again you punk!" Natsu had to be held back by Mystogan.

"Don't even think about it." As Mystogan spoke Laxus fired lightning towards Both mages. "I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFERE WITH MY FIGHT WITH NARUTO!" The lightning moved so fast Mystogan couldn't grab one of his staffs to block it in time. He took the blast in order to protect Naruto. when the blast cleared Everyone could clearly see his face.

(Jellal OST)

"J-jellal?!" Erza couldn't believe her own eyes. "You're alive?"

Naruto and Natsu were both speechless upon looking at Mystogan's face. "Oh so you know him do you?" Laxus laughed at the shocked faces they were all making.

"Erza... Forgive me but I'm not the Jellal you know. I know of him but we are not the same person. This is the reason I've covered my face. I'm sorry but I must go." Mystogan then turned to mist and disappeared. Erza started to shake. Naruto needed to get her back to her normal self.

"Erza. Now is not the time to be thinking about either Jellal or Mystogan." Erza snapped out when Naruto spoke to her. "Now take Natsu and destroy the Thunder Palace."

"What? But Naruto it's got body link magic!"

As Natsu cried out to Naruto Laxus started to laugh. "HAHAHA what difference does it make. Thunder Palace will begin in five minutes."

"Natsu I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you could. Also find Gajeel as well. Your going to need everyone's help. Now go. And if you are still standing after I might let you join in this fight." Naruto gave Natsu a thumbs up before the pink haired mage ran off back into Magnolia. Erza stared at Naruto. "Don't worry Erza. I'm not gonna lose to Laxus. Just as your not gonna get hurt. Now go. You three are this city's only hope." Erza didn't speak she simply turned and ran away towards the city. 'I'm not going to tell you down Naruto'

(Fire Dragon vs Flame God OST)

"Ha really shouldn't have gotten there hopes up. They'll be frying soon." Laxus gave Naruto a dark grin.

"Quit holding back Laxus. Start using your dragon slayer mode."

"Why should I? Your holding back on me aren't you?"

"It for a very good reason Laxus. I'm not going to destroy this city just so I could beat you."

"Say the demon. I know what your capable of Naruto. I seen what you've done."

"I know what I am. And I still choice to walk forwards than chance who I am to please anyone else."

"I'm getting tired of hearing you talk."

"Likewise. RE-QUIP: SHURIKEN! FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER!" Naruto threw several shuriken in front of him before covering them in his chakra flames he spat out from his mouth. The burning shuriken moved towards Laxus.

"He... Is that all. LIGHTNING SHIELD!" The shield of lightning again surrounded Laxus. It stopped all of the shuriken moving towards Laxus in mid air. "If all you've got left I'd hate to see what those two have in store. DRAGON SLAYER MODE!" Laxus transformed into his ultimate form.

"Now's the final attack Laxus! MAGE ART: RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed a golden rasengan into Laxus. The rasengan hit the lightning shield at full power. The attack was a full mix of chakra and magic. Laxus to Naruto's surprise was still standing after that powerfull attack.

"I'm not as weak as I was four years ago. I've also learnt a few new more tricks! DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: EXPLODING THUNDER CLAP!" Laxus clapped his hands together. The sound wave it cause crashed into Naruto. Upon impact Naruto was electrocuted by the lightning hidden within the attack. Naruto fell to the ground. Laxus turned to face the runes showing the time left until Thunder Palace. "What's taking you so long old man?"

"What wrong? You taking it all back now or something?" Naruto gingerly stood up again. "It's gonna take more than that Laxus. I'm still standing."

"Shut up!" Laxus punched Naruto back into the ground. "What the!" Laxus looked up and noticed that the time for the Thunder Palace to activate had passed. "No... No... NOOOOO!" Laxus was filled with anger.

Naruto tried to moved away. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto raijin'd to the kunai he had thrown earlier in the fight. "He so they stopped Thunder Palace. So what now Laxus? If you stop now we can brush this over. We can start again. You can't win any more. It's over." Naruto slowly got back up while he talked.

Laxus didn't respond for a while he simply stood still grasping his fists tightly. "No. It's not over. I refuse to give up. Our guild has become a laughing stock. I cannot sit back and watch our name dragged in the mud by weaklings. I'm going to get rid of the weak ones I'll take Fairy Tail by force!"

"No. It's over Laxus." Both mages turned to see Natsu standing at the door. "We stopped the attack Naruto. I'm taking over now."

"HAHAHAHA No It's ending now." Laxus then started to charge his magic.

(Fairy Law OST)

"No... When did you learn Fairy Law?!" Naruto demanded an answer from Laxus.

"as I said before... I've learnt a few new tricks Naruto." The magic started the swirl between his tow hands.

"Laxus! Naruto!" Now it was Levy's turn to come rushing to the church entrance. "You both need to come now. Master's not going to make it."

All three mages were taken back by those words. Naruto could only look into the ground. Laxus grinned 'He's full dropped his guard.' "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Laxus ran at full speed towards Naruto

"Laxus is a dragon slayer!" This was the first time Naruto had seen Laxus like this.

"RAGING THUNDER!" Laxus' attack cut through Naruto's gut. It didn't cut right through but it left a hole.

"NARUTO!" Levy cried out for Naruto and Natsu in rage charged after Laxus.

"HAHAHA THIS IS THE END! FAIRY LAW INVOKED!" A bright light quickly covered the church and the whole of Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>And... Cut. I know, I know. I'm one hell of a bastard cutting it short here lol. Well that is all for this chapter. Next one will be as you guessed the last of the Fantasia Arc. So here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) what was your Inspiration? It was just a random thought to be honest. I get a few here and there but I stuck this one down and its here now lol. If you have an idea go for it. That's the best thing about this site.**

**2) Ok seriously why turn the Nine Tails to stone? Alright think of it this way. Naruto loves Erza. Erza is turned to stone. Naruto sees person who turned Erza to stone. Naruto attacks. Said person turns Naruto to stone. I now have to write a chapter where my main character is basically a toilet for pigeons. Yeah it's not gonna work lol.**

**3) Will there be any more Jinchuriki? No. Naruto is going to be the only Jinchuriki in this story. Sorry.**

**4) Least favourite anime character? Again a tough one but i've gone for Shou Tucker. If anyone has ever seen FMA or FMAB they will know what I'm talking about with this guy.**

**So that's all for this chapter. If you have any questions you want to ask simply ask away. Anyways I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter, till next time.**


	36. Part 2 Chapter 14

**Here we go with the final part of the Fantasia Arc. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>"No... When did you learn Fairy Law?!" Naruto demanded an answer from Laxus.<em>

_"as I said before... I've learnt a few new tricks Naruto." The magic started the swirl between his tow hands._

_"Laxus! Naruto!" Now it was Levy's turn to come rushing to the church entrance. "You both need to come now. Master's not going to make it."_

_All three mages were taken back by those words. Naruto could only look into the ground. Laxus grinned 'He's full dropped his guard.' "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Laxus ran at full speed towards Naruto_

_"Laxus is a dragon slayer!" This was the first time Naruto had seen Laxus like this._

_"RAGING THUNDER!" Laxus' attack cut through Naruto's gut. It didn't cut right through but it left a hole._

_"NARUTO!" Levy cried out for Naruto and Natsu in rage charged after Laxus._

_"HAHAHA THIS IS THE END! FAIRY LAW INVOKED!" A bright light quickly covered the church and the whole of Magnolia._

* * *

><p>Part 2: Chapter 14: Fantasia Part 5: Fantasia<p>

(Naruto's mind space)

**"Hehehe. You kept me out of this fight for long."** The Nine tails had a smug look on his face.

"Shut up and heal me."

**"No."**

"What! If I die then you'll die as well!"

**"You won't die from that."** The Nine Tails pointed towards the hole in Naruto's stomach. **"Its not deep enough... And beside. The magic seem to be taking my place this time."** The golden light that wasn't surrounding the cage that was blocking the Nine Tails moved towards Naruto.

* * *

><p>The light from Laxus' Fairy Law was blinding. When the light faded Natsu looked around to find Levy covering Naruto. Laxus was shell shocked.<br>"No why are you still alive?! That attack was perfect!"

"That attack was perfect Laxus." Laxus seen Freed standing by the door. He was being held up by Mira.

"Magic doesn't lie Laxus. Fairy Law attack only who the casters see as his or her enemy." Mira stated this fact to Laxus.

"No... No. NOOOO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!" Laxus charged his dragons layer magic once again.

"I DON'T THINK SO! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natus sent a giant ball of fire towards Laxus. The impact caused a massive explosion. Laxus was still standing after that attack.

"I'm almost impressed Natsu. you were able to withstand Thunder Palace and still have that power."

"You're an idiot Laxus. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet. There is a reason I sent Natsu to go and he's here and not Erza and Gajeel. He eat my flames." Naruto was being held up by Levy. The bleeding from his wounds had stopped but he was finding it hard to move.

"You mean!" Laxus couldn't believe what he was thinking.

(Salamander OST)

"Yes that right Laxus. As a Dragon slayer Natsu get's stronger when he eats fire. And I don't have just any fire it's fire mixed with high levels of chakra. So right now Natsu is stronger than both of us. He was strong enough to make it back here to fight when I'd say Erza and the other would only be waking up now." Both Dragon slayers couldn't believe this. Natsu had never thought of this before but now as he concentrated he could feel something other than magic in his body.

(Natsu vs Laxus)

"Not if I have anything to say about that! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Laxus fired Lightning towards Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu done the same. Both elements clashed. When the dust settled both mages ran towards each other. Their own element covering their fists. Punch after punch neither Natsu nor Laxus gave the other mage an inch of an advantage. The levels of anger from both mages were rising.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Laxus punched Natsu into the air. He crashed straight through the roof. Laxus jumped after him. They both landed on the roof. Laxus was the only one to land on his feet though. "This is the end of the line for you Natus!" Laxus charged for his final attack. Everyone else had made it outside to see Laxus before he fired.

"No Laxus you'll kill him!" Freed pleaded with Laxus but his cries fell on death ears.

"Levy let go of me."

"What why Naruto?"

"Just do it Levy!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERT!" The lightning formed a giant halbert. It moved straight for Natsu. Naruto managed to free himself from Levy. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto raijin'd to the mark he had on Natsu and took the full hit from Laxus' attack.

"Why? Why'd you jump in like that?"

"Stop asking questions Natsu. Just... Get him." Naruto fell off the roof. He had lost all strength. Mira quickly used her Satan soul to catch Naruto.

"You always jump in head first don't you?" Mira asked Naruto. She knew He couldn't respond but she knew what he felt. He had once done the very same to her.

(Natsu OST)

Natsu got himself on all fours. He charged his magic. The chakra that was inside of him increased the size of the flames surrounding his body. He soon charged at Laxus. He moved faster than he had ever moved before. Laxus was simply not quick enough to react in time.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu hit Laxus' jaw causing him to slightly move backwards. After the attack Natsu turned his back towards Laxus and raised his foot into the air.

"CLAW!" Natsu raised foot dropped hitting the back of Laxus' head. Naruto turned his body inwards towards Laxus.

"IRON FIST!" Natsu punched hard into Laxus' stomach. Laxus lowered his head and tried to cover his gut.

"WING ATTACK!" With his back now exposed Natsu attacked it. Natsu hit so hard Laxus bounced off the roof and into the air.

The rest watched in awe. Natsu was utterly destroying Laxus with such a power combo of amazing attacks. The thought of Natsu using those attacks on her even made Mira slightly nervous.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" With Laxus flying in the air he had no chance of stopping this attack. With the spiralling and exploding flames surrounding his body Laxus landed back on top of the church roof defeated.

"He... He did it. Natsu just beat Laxus!" Freed couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. Mira looked at Natsu and smiled. She didn't stay long as she took Naruto back to the guild to recover.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up inside the guild medical bay his grandfather was already awake as well. Erza was sitting by Naruto side.<p>

"Oh thank god you ok." Erza jumped to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Er... za... ar... mour... find... ing... it... hard... to... bre..." Erza quickly released Naruto. He could see a slight blush on her face. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's ok Naruto. Master and me are both happy you're ok." Erza simply smiled back at Nartuo before moving towards the door. "Now you two both rest up you hear." Erza then left the roof. She could be heard giving orders out to everyone inside the guild.

(Skukumei OST)

"It seems everyone is back to normal huh." Makarov didn't reply to Naruto's statement. He just continue'd to stare into the roof of the room. Naruto knew he wouldn't get any conversation off him. He almost knew what was coming next. Soon the other room turned quite. Naruto knew that this was the moment he didn't want to happen. Moments later Laxus opened the door. As Laxus entered Naruto slowly got out of his bed and left the two alone in the room. He couldn't make eye contact with Laxus. He didn't want his to see his eyes nearly in tears. When Naruto left the roof he leaned on the door so he could hear what they were saying inside.

"I don't think you know the seriousness of what you have done Laxus. Look at me in the eyes young man. Not only have you endangered the members of this guild but you nearly took the life of your closest family. Fairy Tail is a place where people of different backgrounds came enjoy themselves in each others company. It's a place where children who have nothing can have what should be important to every child. They can feel part of a family. It's not something that can be owned. It's important that not only each member be loyal but also trustworthy. Otherwise no bonds can be forged and the guild will fall apart."

"I'm sorry sir it's just... I never meant to hurt the guild. I just wanted to make it stronger."

"You're a fool. But you're just like me. You're strung up. You need to see the world Laxus. See things in a different light. Since this had been over I've been thinking of what happened. Where it all went wrong. What lesson did you not learn. How did this happen. But I have been left with only one choice." Naruto finally couldn't hold back his tears. "I here by banish you from Fairy Tail."

"Thank you grandpa."

"What are you doing out of bed!" Naruto heard Erza move towards him. She couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry Erza but... I need some time alone right now." Naruto wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"Naruto. What do you mean?" Erza was confused. She tried to get closer to Naruto.

"FLYING RAIJIN!" At the same time Naruto raijin'd away Laxus left the room. He had seen the flash and knew that Naruto heard everything. Erza looked at Laxus with confusion.

"Take care of my little brother Erza." That was all Laxus spoke to her before he left the guild.

* * *

><p>(Evening the next day)<p>

(Fiore Oukoku OST)

Naruto had been missing since yesterday. Everyone in the guild was worried but they had the parade to take care of first. The master tried to make them not worry as much. The whole of Magnolia was out watching the parade pass by. The whole guild was taking part. Juvia and Gray were on the same float as where Mira and Elfman. Lucy was with with Levy and Bisca and Erza danced by herself with her swords. Natsu followed behind spitting fire into the air. Laxus was seen watching the parade pass by. The crowd and the colour reminded him of the first Fantasia parade he took part in. The had told Naruto and his grandpa to watch him make a hand sign. Laxus remembered Naruto confused face but the joy in his grandfather's eyes. He looked to his hand as he made the same sign. His index and thumb pointed out and the other finger touching his palm. Laxus cherished those memories. Laxus turned to walk away down an alley away from the parade. As he turned he seen Naruto standing before him make the same hand sign into the air.

"Naruto."

"I wasn't the first to do this." Naruto pointed behind Laxus. When he turned he seen his grandfather standing on top of his float. His face serious. His passion showing. And Laxus' sign showing high in the air. "We still remember what it means you know. Gramps tried to get it stuck into everyone's head. Look around." Laxus then seen every member of Fairy Tail. Young and old standing proud with the sign he first showed Makarov and Naruto.

"Grandpa." Laxus tried hard not to cry.

"Even if I can't see you. Even if we are separated far apart from each other. I'll always be watching after you. I'll definitely watch over you forever." Laxus started to cry when he heard Naruto speak those words.

"Thank you Naruto, Jiji, Everyone. Thank you." Those were the last words Laxus spoke before he left Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut! I know Naruto didn't finish Laxus off but I felt this had to end like cannon. So here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!<strong>

**1) What would happen if Might Guy and Ichiya ever meet? The world couldn't contain their youthful parfum! No world could!**

**2) What about the Fairy Tial x Highschool Dxd crossover one shot? That is being worked on at the moment. most likely will be published between part 2 and 3 of this story. **

**3) What anime world would you live in? again tough one. I'd say pokemon. Cause if a ten year old with no money can travel the world why the hell couldn't i do so lol. That and I wouldn't battle I'd just get all the fire types.**

**SO that's all for this chapter. I hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
